The Mystic Riders
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: AU. In the world there are no greater enemies than the dragon riders and the unicorn riders. Sasuke and Sakura are on opposite sides and meet in the most unlikely way. They must work together to fulfill a prophecy that spelled disaster for centuries.
1. Chapter 1: A Flower in Distress

The Mystic Riders

Chapter 1: The Black King Stallion Chooses

A/N: DON'T OWN NARUTO!! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS SADLY ENOUGH.

In a land full of legends there are none greater than the stories of the dragon and unicorn riders. Very few humans got the chance to become such a rider. Though Dragon and Unicorn riders were made enemies even if their humans weren't, for it was the law of nature that dragons and unicorns be enemies. How they became such is unknown. The only thing to anyone's knowledge is just legends and myths, but that is where the story begins with a single prophecy of hope that came from a legend of old. That would either lead to the end of the struggle between riders or bring upon them destruction.

A beautiful black unicorn stallion paced haughtily through the woods. His mane and tail unfurled as he moved gracefully. His name was Shadow Dancer and he was the King of the Black Unicorns, even thought there were so few of them. He was looking for his rider. More often than not unicorns chose female riders there were a few male unicorn riders, but they were few and far in-between. The stallion paused and scented the air. He could hear the laughter of children. Carefully he picked his way through the forest towards the sound. Before him were two teenage girls and one adult woman. Tossing his head he paced forward. All three women froze at the sight of his shining black coat and spiral black horn that sat between his brows. His eyes were centered upon the girl with pink hair. She looked to be thirteen years old at least. The blonde looked about ready to tackle him in a hug with the way she was bouncing up and down. He snorted. She must think he was going to choose her. Carefully he picked his way forward and stood before the pink haired girl. Hesitantly she came up to touch his muzzle, but the blonde girl shoved her out of the way and attempted to pet him. Shadow Dancer snorted angrily. The woman scooped the blonde up and backed away from the big stallion knowing he was there for the pink haired girl. The small girl moved closer to him again and reached up and brushed her fingers across his muzzle. He took in her scent and she smelled like flowers blooming underneath the light of the full moon. Gracefully he knelt before his soon-to-be rider. She grasped a handful of mane and hauled herself up on his broad back. Turning away from the two he dashed off into the woods.

He could tell the girl was a bit scared so the stallion sought to reassure his rider. He would bind them as unicorn and maiden later when they were alone, but at that point there was no need.

'_What's your name?' _he asked softly in her mind. _'How old are you?'_

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and I'm thirteen."

'_Sakura, that's a pretty name. My name is Shadow Dancer and we're going to be partners for a long time.'_

She nodded knowing what his taking her meant. Her fingers shifted through his silky black mane thinking of the future that was surely to befall them.

Five Years Later

Sakura cursed as she and Shadow Dancer were running through the woods. They were being pursued by Hunters, not only did they have to worry about Dragon Riders, but Hunters were always trying to kill Unicorns and Dragons. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a white flash gaining on them. They thought they could outrun the King of the Black Unicorns. Shadow Dancer's pace picked up as his strides became longer but his strides were never rough as he ran allowing his rider to stay astride even at this fast pace. Her long black cloak billowed out behind her and her hair was a wavy mass of pink. She hadn't cut it in a long time so it almost reached her behind.

"_What can we do?" _she asked softly.

'_We have to find shelter soon a storm is coming.'_

"_Great," _she growled softly. _"We're getting ready to cross into Fire territory."_

'_I know.'_

Fire territory was mainly controlled by Dragon Riders. The Leader, the Hokage was a dragon rider or so they say. Sakura avoided Fire Territory as much as possible. She hated fighting even though she did it when provoked. More often than not dragon riders loved to pick on her when they found her. So she avoided countries that had a high rate of dragon riders around. Suddenly a lancing pain raced through her back. Breathing became harder. Shadow Dancer sensed his partner's pain and smelled her blood his strides became longer. He had to get her some help before she bled to death or something.

'_Hang on Sakura.'_

"_Shadow…"_

She fell forward against his neck. Her fingers were still tangled in his black mane. The stallion kept his pace ahead of the Hunters. It wouldn't be long before darkness would descend upon them and that's when Shadow Dance would be at his element. The only problem was he needed to find someone to help him get the arrow out of his partners back to be able to heal her. They were heading strait for Fire Country and knew the chances of a unicorn and his rider to get help was going to be hard. The Hunters must have known as they drove them forward. Cursing he veered off of the wooded deer path they were following and headed for the main road. His strides picked up as he ran down the dirt packed road. A shiver of energy ran through him as he realized that he'd passed into the realm of Fire. All he knew that he had to find help and quickly. A mansion loomed up over the distance making him lengthen his strides. Maybe he could plead with the people of the house to help his rider. Surely all the compassion in the world had dried up. He moved up to the door on the porch and much like a dog used his front hooves it signal a knock. A woman answered the door and gasped at what she saw. Her dark eyes widened as she stared at the pair.

'_My rider please…'_

The woman nodded and gestured him to come into the house, but he didn't budge from his spot. He was covered with dried and caked mud., and the blood that was dripping on his coat from his rider's wounds. Shadow Dancer may have been a unicorn and an animal to all others, but he had enough sense not to walk into a house covered in mud. Sakura needed help and needed it badly, but he wasn't going to risk her life just in case this woman would easily anger over dirty floors.

"Come in," she gestured.

'_But I…'_

"My sons bring in their dragons all the time covered in mud so a little bit of it isn't going to worry me."

'_Dragons…'_

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you while you're in my care. I make that promise on the name of the Uchiha Clan."

He nodded his head as he followed the woman into the house. She led him to a room on the lower level of the house. It was big enough to fit a lot of people. To one side was a King sized bed. His small rider would get lost among the covers if she tried. The woman had him stand next to the bed and get down on his knees so the woman could slide Sakura off his back and on her side on the bed.

"I'll go get my supplies to heal her and after that I'll get that muck off your pretty black coat."

'_I thank you.'_

She nodded her head and went to get her supplies and quickly returned. The woman worked on getting Sakura's shirt off by tearing it. Figuring this girl wouldn't appreciate people staring at her naked form a sheet was drug up to cover the girl's breasts. She probed the wound with her fingers. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"Thankfully it went completely through and didn't leave much damage. I'm going to dull the pain before I yank it out."

She gave Sakura something to drink laced with pain medication. Once it started to take affect Sakura started to doze off. The scent of his rider's blood was making him nervous. Swiftly the woman broke off the feathered end of the arrow and then yanked the arrow from Sakura's shoulder from the exiting point of the arrow and set it aside. A strangled sleepy cry escaped his rider making him tense. The older woman murmured soothing nothings as she took the medicine and put a cloth on each end to help staunch the bleeding until she could get the proper bandaging on the wound. If he hadn't known this woman was a mother at first glance her actions taking care of his partner would have confirmed it, even though she was more than likely a mother of males instead of females.

"What brings the two of you to the Land of Fire?" she asked softly as she tended to Sakura.

'_My rider and I were being chased by Hunters.'_

"My sons have to deal with them as well. May I ask your names?"

'_My name is Shadow Dancer and this is Sakura.'_

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mikoto Uchiha. The two of you need rest. I'll send someone in to wash her and brush down your coat."

The stallion nodded his head before turning his gaze to Sakura. She was sleeping deeply and for that he was thankful. His mind drifted to the fact that this woman took in a unicorn rider without question even though her son's apparently were dragon riders. It was a rare person indeed that would allow an enemy into their home willingly. He knew that not all people accepted the way things were and aided both races, apparently this Mikoto Uchiha was one of them. A woman walked in carrying a basin of warm water and began to wash down Sakura then bandaged the wounds tight enough to keep the bandages in place over the wounds, and then slipped a shirt on her. Sakura didn't even stir. A young boy came in. He looked into Shadow Dancer's eyes without any fear. He bowed before the stallion gracefully as if he were a human nobleman. Shadow's ear twitched a bit in confusion.

"Come with me my Lord," the boy softly spoke to the stallion.

Shadow Dancer nodded and allowed the boy to lead him out a door which led to a small courtyard. He began to carefully brush him down. Shadow Dance allowed the boy to work on making his coat shine again. Sighing softly he knew that if the dragon riders returned there might be trouble, but there was no choice for the two of them since Sakura was hurt. It would be a few days before he had the strength to heal Sakura to full strength. Sighing softly he waited for the boy to get done brushing him down. Once he was free of mud he returned to his partner's side and stood beside her bed. Sleep claimed him shortly after.

Sasuke cursed softly as he and his partner Fire Storm finally made it home. Itachi was stuck in the capital taking care of some business and then he'd return home later. His girlfriend had tried to get him to stay as long as Itachi was there, but the oldest Uchiha insisted that he return home. Sometimes he swore that his mother and his brother were plotting against him. They didn't want him to be with the girl he'd chosen for himself. Shaking that thought off he looked down at his home. They landed in front of the house. Sighing softly he brushed his hair back into its messy order. With grace and ease he slid down off the dragon's back. His hand rested on his partner's shoulder as he watched him. Fire Storm paused before he moved forward raising his nose up he scented the air. He noticed his partners' hesitation, that was never a good sign.

"What is it Fire Storm?"

"There is a unicorn here," the red dragon growled.

"Why would there…"

Then one thought came to mind and he growled softly. He knew his mother had a big heart but to bring a unicorn here was dangerous. All the unicorn riders he'd seen thus far were too naive to truly be what they should have been, warriors. There were few that he fought that were worth the small battle but none of them had ever proved to him that they were truly up to par with dragons and their riders.

"Sasuke you're home finally."

The door opened and his mother rushed out and enveloped the youngest Uchiha in a hug. Sasuke was a bit shocked at his mother's action but returned the hug hesitantly. His mother was definitely up to something there was no doubt about that, and half the time he never liked what she was doing.

"Mom, Fire Storm scented a unicorn near."

The dragon's eyes darted to the forest. Shadow Dancer was standing underneath the shade of a cherry tree. A few petals carried by the wind dropped on his back. The stallion shook himself bodily to get rid of the petals on his back. He continued eating the grass oblivious to the danger that was clearing waiting to coil and strike. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of the black unicorn.

"Sasuke while they're here you cannot attack them," Mikoto told her son and his partner sternly. "His rider was injured while they were running from Hunters. I've granted them safety in this household until his rider heals."

Sasuke in all of his travels had never seen a black unicorn before. He'd seen various colored unicorns the majority were white but a black one wasn't one of them. There were a few that had black in their coats but none were pure black. Then movement made the unicorn's head come up. A woman stumbled towards the stallion wrapped in a blanket. What made his eyes widen was the pink of her hair. She stumbled into the stallion and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two nuzzled each other. Mikoto watched her son watching Sakura and Shadow Dancer. Her matchmaking mind started to work. The two of them could stop the useless fighting between dragon and unicorn riders by marrying and concentrate on strife between Hunters and Riders. She approached her son standing beside him and watched the unicorn and rider interact. The big stallion stood there steady and strong and the girl leaned against his broad side. Her fingers were still tangled in his mane. The girl leaned down and rested her forehead against the stallion's neck.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Mikoto asked her son softly.

"Mother I know what you're thinking and its not going to happen. I have a girlfriend already that's a dragon rider like myself."

"That girl isn't any good for you Sasuke."

He knew that Karin was only after him for his wealth and looks, but she was the only girl he could stand for more than five minutes at a time. She was his choice until he could find someone that he could stand a lot longer. Honestly in his mind she was just a way to release his sexual tension, but he wouldn't tell his mother that one.

"You've only met her once how could you possibly deduce that?"

"Because she doesn't seem right for you and it's a mother's instinct."

Sasuke snorted at his mother's words. His eyes turned back to the pair. Suddenly the stallion whinnied in distress as the girl fell to the ground with a loud thump. Sasuke didn't know what drove him to leap forward and knelt down beside Sakura and scooped her up in his arms. The stallion nickered at Sasuke. He saw the nervous twitching of the stallion's muscles. Sasuke snorted in disgust that this stallion thought he'd attack them while his rider was clearly not ready to take him on. He'd rather it be a fair fight. Rolling his eyes he carried her back to the room she'd obviously come from. He laid her down and stepped away from the bed. Shadow Dancer came up beside the dragon rider.

'_Thank you dragon rider. I know that we aren't welcome here, but I am grateful for all of your family's help.'_

"The name is Sasuke, and don't thank me, thank my mother."

'_My name, Dragon Rider Sasuke, is Shadow Dancer.'_

Sasuke looked the stallion up and down and contemplated what had been said. The way that the stallion spoke was a way a royal spoke, he knew because Fire Storm in his own right was a prince to the fire clan of dragons, that and the fact he'd been to court a couple of times with his brother. There were so many things that he didn't know that were not adding up. The stallion knew that he was heading closer to fire country and yet he plowed through the borders without even hesitating. What bothered him even more was he was willing to risk his rider's life by bringing her into a household that had not just one but two dragon riders. Even though he and Itachi would obey their mother's wishes and not touch the girl while she was here healing, but he wouldn't tell the stallion that.

"Are you a king stallion?"

'_I am. My rider however doesn't know that. I'm a king to a fading kind. Black Unicorns are falling because of our power and when we take riders they are stronger than any others. In knowing this many riders never meet their unicorn partners.'_

"Why are you telling me this since I'm a dragon rider?"

'_I believe you can help my rider where others and myself have failed.'_

"You're not playing match maker too are you?" Sasuke asked in disgust.

The stallion shook his head playfully. Sasuke could see the laughter in his eyes, for some reason that ticked him off. He didn't need this arrogant King Stallion laughing at him.

'_No, my rider needs help but not from any unicorns. She needs help from a dragon rider.'_

"You're asking a dragon rider to help your rider?"

'_You're more than just a dragon rider Uchiha Sasuke you've always been more than just a dragon rider.'_

The stallion turned his back on the boy and melted into the shadows of the forest. Sasuke was left standing there completely irritated at this creature that dared to enter their home. Shaking his head he turned to head to his room. This was just too much for him to take in at once. It set his mind awash with confusion. Flopping backwards on his bed he stared up at the ceiling until darkness swamped his vision.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Girlfriend

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. Having troubles at home. Hope you enjoy.

The storm the night before had cleared away the scent of a hot summer's day to be replaced with the refreshing scent of a renewed earth. Most of the night he watched the storm rage from his window. There was something calming about the wildness of nature as she changed her moods so frequently. His fascination with a thunder storm confused his mother but Sasuke himself couldn't explain the thrill of watching the dark clouds billow up and the threatening rumble that signified the storm to come, then watching the wind tear through the trees making them sway violently. For some reason watching the storm at his violence he often thought about life at it's fullest. He thought about the new developments in his life.

The next day Sasuke was still thinking about what Shadow Dancer had said the day before about him needing to help his rider. What could a unicorn rider possibly need help from a dragon rider for? What danger could that idiot girl be in that would require a dragon rider like himself to aid her. There was something that he was missing and it was pissing him off. Honestly though he didn't like this because she was just that a unicorn rider and the natural enemy of the dragon riders. She was far weaker than dragon riders. He didn't believe the story the unicorn told him about being chased into Fire Country. There was something more to it than what was being said. Then there was that bull about him being apart of a prophecy that that stupid unicorn hadn't even bothered to tell him what it was. He didn't like being the answer to anyone's problems much less an old prophecy that could be total bull shit.

Sound of soft footsteps made him look up as he wandered his family's garden. Sakura, he had learned her name to be, was walking through the gardens herself. A blanket was draped around her shoulders as she stared up at the pale pink flowers of her name sake. She was oblivious to him being around. Her back was to him. He couldn't help but admit that she looked cute despite the pink hair. Shaking his head he tried to wipe that thought from his mind considering she was the enemy. The blanket around her shoulders slipped down and he saw a mark on her back. Curiosity getting the best of him he moved closer to inspect it. Since he didn't want to alert her to his presence he activated his sharingan. Anger and confusion coursed through him, but before he could attack her and demand answers his own dragon had him pinned face down in the dirt with one claw. Mud clung to his face and clothes. He rapidly spit out the mud that had gotten into his mouth.

"What the hell Fire Storm? Let me go!"

"She doesn't know anything about the mark she carries."

"That girl doesn't deserve to wear an Uchiha mark."

Before the dragon could reprimand his rider, hooves came crashing down an inch from Sasuke's nose. Sasuke looked up at the angry stallion. He was snorting and pawing at the ground. His ears were laid back and one wrong move from him the stallion could end his life with a quick hit from his hoof in the right place. Of course he had the faith in his partner to stop that before it went that far. There was something about the angry stallion that made fear rush through him like a tidal wave. He hadn't been afraid of anything in a long time but the emotion managed to course through him at that moment as if the stallion was telling him without words that this could very well be his last few moments before he ended his life so his words would have to be carefully thought out and said.

'_Your life means very little to me Uchiha, so I would watch what you say about my rider.'_

He could hear the barely concealed anger in the stallion's mind voice. Something about it made him shiver. There was the threat and also the promise hanging in the air between them. What confused him more was the fact that he'd said that he was needed to help Sakura. That thought depressed and angered him and he was at a loss at all these emotions rushing through him. His first instinct was to blame the girl for these rush of unfamiliar emotions. Then anger rushed through him remembering that after the unicorn had announced that he'd always been more than just a dragon rider as if he was something more important than what he was right at that moment. Now he was suggesting that another Uchiha could be more suited to protecting or helping a unicorn rider when they were a dragon rider themselves.

"You said that…"

'_The prophecy said an Uchiha it doesn't specify which one. I'm sure Itachi would be more than willing to help my rider seeing that he has more tact and restraint.'_

"Then ask Itachi to help you. Let me up Fire Storm."

The dragon reluctantly let go of his rider allowing Sasuke to rise. He growled as he rose noticing the mud that now graced his pants, his face and shirt. Furiously he tried to get the mud off of his face but it only served to make things worse. Sighing softly in annoyance he looked up to see sparkling green eyes staring back at him. There was a great innocence in her eyes that he figured nothing could extinguish. His breath caught staring into her eyes. A sense of calm washed over him. She blinked before turning her attention to something black that moved out of the corner of his eye. Itachi approached Sakura and the two began to speak softly. A feeling of something bitter twisted and turned in his gut making him wince. He pushed it to the side reminding himself that he had a girlfriend that was on the same team. Briefly he wondered when Itachi had returned home considering he hadn't heard him or his dragon partner come in. His attention was drawn to movement not far from the two and saw Nadare Itachi's mostly white partner. Blinking he turned his attention back to the stallion. Then he realized that if Itachi took this away from him it would be just like the other times. When his father was alive it was always 'Itachi this and Itachi that and why can't you be more like Itachi…' that pissed him off like nothing else. He didn't want his brother to steal any sense of glory that he could achieve by helping this estranged pair then he'd do it to at least out shine his brother. That decided him right then and there that he'd help the two of them. He hated the fact that he'd have to help this idiot unicorn rider but there was little choice especially since he wanted to be better at something more than Itachi was. His mother walked out just then towards Sakura. She looked like she was on a mission. He knew that couldn't be good.

"Sasuke…" his partner started.

The sound of flapping wings made all in the garden freeze. He knew that his brother was home now and no other dragon riders were scheduled to come visit their family as they often did since there were very few homes this far out from the main village in Fire Country. Sometimes dragon riders would stop for the night to rest. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard a loud squeal of,

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh joy," both Fire Storm and Sasuke muttered at the same time.

He knew exactly who it was now and a groan escaped his lips. It was his girlfriend, Karin. He was in the middle of getting ready to tell Shadow Dancer that he was going to help Sakura instead of Itachi, but with Karin showing up this could cause complications like Karin thinking that the injured pink haired girl would be a threat to her position as his girlfriend. Sasuke pitied his partner honestly. Karin's partner was obsessed with getting Fire Storm to mate with her. The red dragon wouldn't have any of it. The ground shook as his girlfriend's large purple dragon landed heavily on the ground. Sasuke's eyes drifted over in time to see Sakura steadying herself against Itachi, and his brother had his arm around her shoulder. Anger raced through him for a brief moment before he regained his stoic façade. His attention turned to the red head that was barreling towards him with her arms spread wide open. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of his girlfriend. She knew that he hated this kind of open display of affection. She stopped suddenly in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun what happened?"

It took him a moment to realize he was still covered in mud.

"None of your damned business."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

Shadow Dancer snorted in disgust at the display as he moved towards his partner's side. Itachi was still standing quietly beside Sakura. It would have served better if Itachi was the one he'd been looking for, but he knew there was no mistaking that Sasuke was the key to everything. Shadow Dancer hated to admit the fact. Once Sakura was completely healed they'd have to leave and hopefully Sasuke would be convinced that he was needed to help Sakura and it had to be willingly. Sasuke couldn't be trapped into helping Sakura because resentment could form and be dangerous for his rider. His ears perked when and angry roar directed at him echoed across the clearing. The purple dragon came thundering towards the black unicorn and his injured rider. Shadow Dancer wasn't beyond killing something to protect his rider from harm. Shadow Dancer reared on his hind legs pawing at the air warning the purple dragon to stay away from the girl behind him. He heard Itachi and Sasuke's mother step in front of Sakura. Red and white blurs stopped the barreling purple dragon. Itachi and Sasuke's dragons were growling at the purple dragon. Shadow Dancer could barely make out what was being said because it was such an ancient dialect of the dragon clan that hadn't been heard in a long time.

Sasuke sighed softly as he saw Fire Storm and Nadare land in front of the female dragon. She was pissed to say the least he could tell that much. This wasn't going to end well but there was some part of him that didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun what is a whore unicorn rider doing here?" his girl friend whined.

"She's under the protection of this household while she's here as my mother ordered it."

"She better not think she can steal you away from me."

Sasuke wanted to snap that he didn't belong to anyone let alone her. If anyone was the whore it was the red head and not the pink haired girl. Sakura screamed innocence where Karin screamed whore. Sasuke had no doubt that she slept around while he was away from the village and for some reason that didn't piss him off. Confusion set in for only a moment when he realized he didn't care that other men touched his girlfriend and yet he was fired up about his brother touching and being near Sakura with only the briefest and innocent touches. He'd have to think on that one later when he didn't have an annoying red head whining in his ear.

"Karin what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my Sasuke-kun?"

"I told you not to come here."

"I'm a dragon rider and this is a stop for dragon riders and it so happens that I have a mission in Grass country."

Sasuke figured it would make sense that she would pass this way to head from the capital towards Grass country. Their clan household was on the most northwestern corner of the country.

"Stay away from the unicorn rider Karin I mean it."

"Come on Sasuke-kun show me your room, and then we can work on getting all that mud off," she tried to purr seductively.

Sasuke wanted to gag at her attempts to be seductive. That was one thing Karin was shitty at. Sasuke saw his mother's eyes narrow dangerously. Gulping softly he turned his attention to Itachi. His older brother's eye brow was raised in question. Then Sakura there was something deep in her eyes that made him wince. She shouldn't affect him like this but for some reason he felt ashamed of the life he led before. Closing his eyes he figured that he'd have to analyze this once he got out on his journey with Sakura. But first he'd have to get rid of Karin.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy Comes in Many Forms

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll with this one. I enjoy hearing ya'll feed back it's nice but I was hoping for more reviews than 10 but I guess it's a good start considering. I'm going to have to thank Lenaetv for her help in getting me through the multiple times I've gotten stuck over this. Ya'll are going to love this. Sasuke's gotten himself into a mess now.

Oh… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!

Stomping into his room he headed for his shower to get the muck all over him off. He couldn't believe that his partner slammed him into the ground. The mud sticking to him was the smelly kind. He didn't even want to think about what was in that patch of mud. A snort of disgust escaped him as he peeled the stinking smelling substance covered clothing off and stepped into the shower to get the crap off. Sighing in annoyance he leaned against the wall as the hot spray of water washed over him. The hot water was soothing his tired body. Being in the capital sometimes took its toll on him and yet he gets home hoping for some peace but is greeted with trouble. His mind traveled over everything that had happened since he'd arrived home two nights ago. This girl he figured brought chaos in her wake it seemed that or he was the unlucky one. Whichever it was he didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Shaking his head he focused on getting the mud off his body and out of his hair.

The next morning…

Sasuke sighed softly as he packed clothes for his journey. It was suggested that he not wear his clan symbol but after awhile of searching he realized that most of his clothes had his clan symbol on it so he'd ignore the suggestion like normal. It wasn't like dragon riders didn't know him or Fire Storm by sight or reputation. Growling in annoyance, he flopped backwards onto his bed. He could only blame his mood on Sakura. She refused to talk with him when he spoke to her, though he often saw her conversing with Shadow Dancer, Itachi and his mother. It pissed him off considering they were going to be working together for some time until their mission was complete. Rolling over he tried to shake off the angry feelings that were turning his stomach over. He shouldn't be jealous of the attention she was giving others considering he had a girlfriend already but there was no mistaking the twisting and turning sick feeling in his stomach when he thought of someone else being with the pink haired girl. It took almost two hours to get Karin to leave the compound last night and it sent him to bed with a massive headache that wouldn't go away. He knew that Karin was bad for him and that she annoyed him to no end. He convinced himself it was the sex that kept him at her side for the time being, but now all his mind could think of was the soft innocent green eyes that stared back at him. If only to himself he'd admit that he wanted Sakura, but he had a feeling that it was plainly apparent to everyone else that he had interest in the girl. She'd make a vast improvement over Karin, his pathetic fangirl, he'd have to admit. He was glad that Sakura wasn't like that, or at least he hoped. One could never know once they got on the road together and alone. That was the last thing he needed was a fangirl on a long journey. A thought occurred to Sasuke that he should have probably broken up with Karin before he'd started this journey but that would probably insight a riot or murdering urges from the red head. That would be just one more thing for him to have to protect Sakura from. Sasuke figured that he didn't need anymore trouble than what was ahead of them. He'd have enough trouble getting rid of his comrades so that they can seek out information on this prophecy that they were apart of somehow.

A soft knock made him look up. His mother was leaning against the wall smiling down at him. He knew that look and it made him nervous. She was up to something and he knew in the end he wouldn't like what she had to say. Rolling over he didn't want to face her as they spoke. He had a sinking feeling knowing already what the conversation was going to be about, more than likely Karin's whorish display in front of their guests. He'd seen the look of disgust on his mother and partner's face.

"What is it mother?"

"Sasuke I was thinking…"

"I already have a girlfriend mother…" he sighed as if he knew what she wanted to say already.

"But Sakura is a nice girl and maybe you'll fall in love with her while your out traveling with her. Besides anyone is better than Karin, and I know you don't love her it's obvious even to someone like me. There is something not right about her Sasuke."

"Mother," Sasuke growled. "It's my life and none of your concern."

"If your father was alive he wouldn't have approved of her and you know it."

"Who gives a crap?"

His sharingan activated as his emotions spiked. "He didn't care about what I did when he was around what makes you think I give a shit at what he'd want now?"

"Sasuke," his mother reprimanded sternly.

"He didn't care about me when he was alive. It was always 'why can't you be like Itachi and Itachi would never be this foolish'. He was all about Itachi and never gave a damned about me. I was always second best."

"That's not true."

"That's bull and you know it. Just let it go mother I'm not fighting with you about this again."

He rose from his bed and stuffed a shirt in his bag before zipping it up and storming from the room. His feet carried him to the garden. Sakura was leaning against Shadow Dancer's broad back underneath the blooming Sakura tree. Both stallion and girl seemed to be peacefully sleeping. It seemed like a surreal painting for some reason of two ethereal beings resting together. The wind played with her hair and his mane intertwining them. Black and pink strands mixed making unknown emotions rush through his system. For a brief moment he wondered what it would be like having her snuggled against his side, their hair mixing after a night of passionate lovemaking. The vague images of watching her sleep against her partner heavy with his child made itself known in his mind. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of those images they wouldn't do him any good right now. He was with Karin now and not Sakura, but trying to imagine the same image but with Karin made him gag. Stray blossoms fell from the tree and littered the coat and clothes of the sleeping pair. There was a gnawing feeling that he wouldn't come out of this mission complete unscathed emotionally.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he exited the house heading towards his partner. His gear was strapped to his dragon partner and his tack was polished until it shown underneath the sun light. Fire Storm was basking in the sun light like he often liked to do. Sighing softly he worked on tying his bag to the saddle. His brother approached him slowly.

"What Itachi?"

His brother didn't answer him right away. Rolling his eyes he looked over his shoulder at Itachi. He finished tying off his bag and turned around to fully face his brother.

"Sakura is something special Sasuke don't let anything happen to her."

In Sasuke's mind that registered as if Itachi had some interest in the pink haired girl and he saw red. He sent a fierce glare his brother's way. There was a five year age difference between them. Itachi couldn't like someone like Sakura. They'd never work together he kept telling himself. His eyes turned back to Sakura and her partner. Shadow Dancer was standing in the courtyard waiting for his rider. The stallion didn't have any tack on him to keep her astride even in the event of a wild ride. He wondered how she managed to stay on even injured as she had been. Sakura came out a hooded cloak draped around her shoulders. Underneath he could see a sleeveless button up red shirt. She wore black cargo pants and black boots. He'd never admit out loud that even with all that clothing on she looked hot. Shaking it off he looked up at Fire Storm.

"Where are we headed to first?" Sasuke asked.

'_We're headed towards Wind country to Suna.'_

Sasuke watched as Sakura's face lit up with a smile.

"Does that mean we're meeting up with Neji?" Sakura asked softly.

Shadow Dancer nodded his head.

'_He's been meeting with the Kazekage about some issue or another.'_

"Gaara probably needed him to find something for him as always."

'_Neji was informed via Hinata to wait for us in Suna.'_

"It's been forever since I've seen Neji. I wonder if he has a girlfriend," she mused aloud.

Sasuke realized that they were talking about Neji Hyuuga. The two of them had been enemies for as long as Sasuke had been a dragon rider and Hinata a unicorn rider. It had all started over the fact that Hinata was a unicorn rider. It had been so long ago that Sasuke had forgotten what had exactly started the fight between them but ever since they've been enemies. The ranger did everything in his power to make him miserable when they were in the capital at the same time. Another flare of jealously that sparked up within him at the thought of her being happy to be in the presence of another male apart from himself especially the Hyuuga. Shaking it off he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend and this girl was free and innocent of all matters concerning the opposite sex. Then he reminded himself that he needed to get laid sometime soon, or he'd go stir crazy with this girl around. Cursing his luck he should have taken Karin up on her offer but out of respect for his mother he didn't take it. There was something about taking someone like Karin in his ancestral home that made him queasy thinking about it. Now Sakura was another matter entirely, laying her down on his bed and making love to her with their family crest on his comforter sounded appealing. Sasuke had to shake these thoughts off they would get him nowhere. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her away. The Uchiha valued his life a lot and the thought of Shadow Dancer stomping him into oblivion didn't appeal. There was something about Sakura that was calming despite the vast emotions that filled him when she was around. He'd tried to be like Itachi and hide his emotions behind a mask but it never worked. The mask cracked and others could see right through it. Sasuke decided that this was going to be a long ass journey.

"Hey Sasuke you coming?" he heard Sakura call.

He looked up and Sakura was sitting astride her partner. Her long cape flowed over his haunches. If he didn't know any better he'd say that she was a princess of some sort but he knew better. Her long pink locks were braided. Her fingers were tangled in Shadow Dancer's mane. The wind was starting to pick up as they stood there. Shadow Dancer reared and pawed at the air and let out a regal whinny. Sasuke stood there in awe watching this. Once the stallion was down on all fours his muscles bunched and he launched himself forward. With grace and ease he hauled himself up on Fire Storm's back and got himself situated. With a few quick powerful thrusts of his wings Fire Storm was airborne following the unicorn and his strange partner. This would be a long journey he was sure of that. Looking over his shoulder at his increasingly shrinking home he sighed soft then looked forward. The sun was peaking over the horizon making the sky look like it was bleeding. There was a hope that this would be smooth sailing but he was more than sure that it would be chaos where this pink haired girl was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road To Suna

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Damn.

A/N: Kaji belongs to a friend of mine. Since I'm too lazy to create character for specific characters she said that I could use her characters. So thanks Black Water. Um… sorry it took so long peoples though. Troubles at home. Peoples in the hospital, my older brother pissing my mom off yesterday… and thus the list goes on but anyway… here's the next installment of my story.

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Shadow Dancer moved fluidly over the reddish orange sand. They'd left Fire Country a couple of hours previous. He could hear her laughter ring out through the quietness of the desert. It sounded like bells to his ears. Shadow Dancer must have told her something funny. Fire Storm was quiet which was unlike the fire dragon prince.

"Something on your mind Fire Storm?" Sasuke asked finally. "You're normally never this quiet when we fly."

"Just deep in thought."

"About what?"

"Sakura."

Sasuke sighed in irritation. He'd hoped this subject would drop for awhile so that he could sort it out himself.

"Not you too."

"Karin is bad news Sasuke. There's something about her that doesn't sit right with me and even Nadare agrees with me."

"When do you and Nadare get along or agree on anything?" he snapped in a huff.

"We maybe of different elements, but we can have a civil conversation once in awhile unlike you and Itachi."

"I saw you speaking with my mother and I'm sure she was trying to convince you to get me to dump Karin."

"She was," Fire Storm affirmed. "But I would have tried to get you to leave that girl without your mother saying anything to me. That girl will make bad things happen Sasuke."

He was doing his best trying to calm the rage that was threatening to consume him, but he had to remember that he was riding the dragon and if he saw fit he could dump him in the sand and make him walk.

"Why do all of you insist on butting into my life?"

"We worry is all that I'm saying."

Sasuke wanted to growl in annoyance. Her attention was drawn back to Sakura. Her pink hair flowed behind her like a banner.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Leave it alone Fire Storm."

The huge red dragon huffed at his rider's stupidity. Karin was more than she seemed and Fire Storm didn't trust it in the least.

"At least name me one thing about her that's relatively good except for the sex."

"It's not that great."

Fire Storm snickered at that. Sasuke thought for a moment and wondered why again he was with Karin other than the sex. No reasons came to mind and it pissed him off. Karin was everything that he claimed to hate; clingy, whiny, and annoying. Sometimes she grated on his nerves like nothing else which led him to wonder why in the hell he was still with her.

"I knew that you couldn't think of anything."

"Shut up Fire Storm."

"You know I could drop you in this huge sandbox right?"

"But you won't."

"So arrogant aren't you?"

"Well you need to leave things alone Fire Storm."

"I'll leave it alone once you realize that I'm right."

Sasuke snorted at his partners comment. Shaking his head he looked down to see how Sakura was doing. For some reason she had her sword drawn and the other hand tangled in Shadow Dancer's mane.

"What the… Fire Storm can you see what's going on?"

"I don't see anyone."

As the unicorn ran sand shot up around them and whatever was pouring out of that sand had taken chase. The cloud was so thick that Sasuke couldn't tell what it was that was chasing Sakura. It was too dangerous for the unicorn rider for them to dive in and help. Once the dust settled he saw that five hunters had her surrounded. Shadow Dancer reared trying to lash out at the hunters but they kept out of his striking range. Sasuke knew the hunters were keeping close to the pair in order to keep him and Fire Storm from jumping into the fray.

"Damn it Fire Storm do something."

"Do what exactly Sasuke?"

Shadow Dancer struck at one of the hunters killing him instantaneously. The pair bolted through the hole and the hunters gave chase. The hunter's lizard like steeds rose from the sand and started to chase them. She twirled the blade expertly as she waited for someone to come up beside her and try to attack. One came up along side Sakura and with skill and grace she sliced the man's throat open and kicked Shadow Dancer into a faster pace. He was sure that it would be a bigger ground eating gallop if they weren't running on sand. Before any of the other hunters could do anything sand rose up underneath their feet and swallowed them. Sasuke could have sworn the sand had been shaped like a hand as it crushed the hunters underneath it. Then a mound started to build up in front of Sakura. She didn't seem too alarmed. Fire Storm landed beside the pair as the watched the sand dome rise up.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. The sand parted and the Kazekage of Suna stood there. On his shoulder was a small dragon. Its eyes were blue and the majority of its scales were tan with a white underbelly. Some people were graced with dragon partners but were never going to be dragon riders. These little dragons were called hanryo dragons. They'd get no bigger than the one sitting on the Kazekage's shoulder. These people tended to side with either dragon riders or unicorns riders and there were a rare few that sided with both. Sakura dismounted from her stallion and both bowed before the Kazekage.

"Hello Gaara-sama."

"Sakura."

Sasuke bristled at this man. He seemed friendly towards the pink haired girl, and he didn't like it one bit. The Kazekage spared him a brief glance before turning back to Sakura.

"I've been waiting for you Sakura. Neji has been getting ready to leave."

"It's a good thing we caught him before he left then."

Gaara just tilted his head slightly in agreement. Sakura remembering her manners smiled and gestured to Sasuke who was still sitting on his partner's back.

"Gaara this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've heard of him Sakura and not all things were good."

"Can we get out of this heat before our riders bake?" Fire Storm asked knowing his rider was about ready to blow a fuse.

Sakura moved to remount Shadow Dancer and moved the stallion close to the Kazekage. Gaara reached out and put his hand on Shadow Dancer's neck.

"You will fly dragon rider and I will transport Sakura with me."

Before Sasuke could protest the four of them vanished in a swirl of sand.

Fire Storm launched himself into the skies and flew swiftly towards Suna. Sasuke was boiling mad that the Kazekage dared to take his charge from him. The red dragon moved as quickly as his wings would allow. They stirred up the sand underneath them as they flew swiftly towards Suna. They landed gracefully outside the gates. Guards got tense but then realized who the dragon rider was and stood at ease. Sasuke stormed into the city on foot heading towards the Kazekage's tower with Fire Storm following in the sky. Sakura was standing there with the Kazekage talking to someone in a black jumpsuit with tacky face paint. She was ignoring the other two and playing with the Kazekage's hanryo dragon. Shadow Dancer was standing there seeming deep in thought. He stormed up beside them huffing in anger. He was about ready to scream at Sakura for taking off without him but a dragon landed stirring up the dust around them. Coughing erupted from most of them. Sasuke looked up to see a familiar dragon, it was Zephyr. His burgundy scales glinted in the sunlight. Down his spine was black jagged stripes and his belly scales were white. A loud squeal of;

"Gaara-koi!" resonated through the city.

The Kazekage was tackled by a woman. Her long black hair was flowing behind her as she hugged the red head. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He easily disentangled himself from her grasp.

"Kaji," he growled softly. "I told you not in front of others."

Sakura was breaking down and laughing hysterically. Shadow Dancer had laughter in his eyes as he tossed his had. Kaji was apologizing profusely. Her face was dusted with a blush. She rubbed the back of her head while grinning. Her smile vanished when she saw Sasuke.

"What is an Uchiha doing outside of Fire Country?" she asked.

Sasuke glared at her. He'd recognized her from the capital. She'd been with her sister at the time. Her sister Koori was Itachi's partner most of the time. At first meeting they disliked each other. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like her. Her sister was just as bad in his opinion. How his brother could stand working with her was beyond him.

"Kaji," he hissed. "It's been awhile."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to Kaji as if to protect her. The Kazekage was tense ready to spring. Sakura was seriously confused not knowing how they knew each other and where all the animosity was coming from.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Kaji what's going on?"

"What are you doing with this snot nosed brat, Sakura?"

Shadow Dancer nickered in amusement, making Sasuke glare at the stallion.

"I'm traveling with Sakura," Sasuke growled.

The two looked at Sakura in confusion. Sakura had never told anyone about the prophecy so they wouldn't know that she was destined to be helped by Sasuke.

"He uh…."

"It's none of your damned business," Sasuke snapped.

"She's our friend of course it matters," Kaji growled.

The two stood there glaring at each other. Sakura didn't know who to turn to, to try and placate first.

"Our business is our own."

"You're not being forced to marry this jerk are you?" Kaji asked.

"No," Sakura said her eyes wide. "It's just business."

"Yeah so is an arranged marriage."

"We're not getting married!" Sakura protested.

Sasuke was blushing madly and trying to hide it. "I need his help with something."

He wanted to slap his forehead knowing Kaji would probably take that the wrong way.

"He knocked you up didn't he?" She turned to beat Sasuke to death. "I'm going to kill you…"

"Kaji! It's nothing like that!!"

Kaji looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"Okay then."

Sasuke and Sakura both blinked. Gaara just sighed.

"Talk about mood swings," Sasuke grumbled.

"I heard that!" Kaji growled.

Gaara sighed softly in annoyance. These three were getting on his nerves. He'd let Sakura and Kaji slid but Sasuke was pissing him off on his own turf.

"That's enough."

Both combatants turned to the Kazekage and became silent. "Kaji that's enough. Now Uchiha you're on my lands so I expect you to be civil to my people especially my fiancé."

Sasuke blinked not really believing that Kaji was the fiancé to the Kazekage of Suna. He found that hard to believe. How someone like Gaara would want and an annoying pain in the ass like Kaji was beyond Sasuke's understanding. "Now Neji has been patiently waiting for the two of you to arrive and it's best not to keep him waiting. He's at the north village gates waiting for you."

Sakura nodded her head. She returned the small dragon to her owner's shoulder. She got onto Shadow Dancer and held her hand out to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke we better hurry."

He took hold of her hand and managed to get up on the stallion's back. His arms went around her waist and she steadied herself before tangling her fingers in her partner's mane. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist to keep himself balanced. The two of them took off with Fire Storm shadowing their movements. Once they were at the gates Sasuke quickly dismounted. Fire Storm landed outside of the gates waiting for his partner so they could continue on their journey. A man sitting on a huge black horse was standing there waiting for them. His long chocolate brown hair swished in the wind. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw the hard glare in his dark eyes and realized something. It was the same look he'd given Kaji. Neji turned to face them waving at her. His face dropped when he saw who was beside her and Sakura couldn't help but groan.

"Here we go again."


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry

A/N: Here's the next chapter people. Oh don't own naruto.

Sakura smiled at Neji as they stood there staring at each other. Without a thought of her new partner she ran towards Neji and hugged him. The chocolate haired teen smirked at Sasuke as he hugged Sakura back. She pulled back. Sasuke fought the twinge in his chest that he knew was jealousy.

"It's been a long time Neji."

"It has Sakura."

"How's Hinata?"

"She and Seeker are well."

"That's good."

Sasuke watched as her smile vanished as she became serious. "So where are we going to start looking for the Eye of the Moon?"

"Eye of the Moon?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked towards Shadow Dancer and he nodded his head.

"The Eye of the Moon is a diamond with a cloudy center," Sakura told him.

"What do we need it for?"

Her gaze turned to Neji wondering if telling Sasuke a dragon rider what uses this particular stone had when it came to Unicorn riders. This stone only had meaning to Unicorn riders.

'_The Eye of the Moon has the ability to control Royal Stallions. There are very few of us left, but our power rivals that of our dragon counterparts the Royal Dragons. We cannot allow the serpent to get his hands on it,' _Shadow Dancer informed him.

"Does this have to do with the supposed prophecy?"

The King Stallion nodded his head. "Now are you going to tell me what it is I'm apart of?"

Sakura sighed softly knowing this would be the hardest part to tell because a lot rested on his and her shoulders now. She wanted to tell Sasuke all that was involved but some of it wasn't possible for him to comprehend because he was like many of the dragon riders that couldn't open their minds to other things. Sakura knew one thing for sure that he was thinking the same thing about them. Since her clan were Earth based people it was imperative to her that the fighting between riders stop because there was no need for the senseless bloodshed. She hoped that if they made it out of this alive that Sasuke could see what she saw and help her stop this war between riders that should have never happened in the first place.

"Stone of the Moon held by the Clan of the Earth. Stone of the Sun held by the Clan of Fire. Together the two clans shall make the serpent fall and peace with reign. Apart the serpent shall reign with chaos and the flower will die."

"How do you know I'm the person you're looking for?"

'_You bear the mark of the chosen one.' _Shadow Dancer told him.

"I don't have any mark on me…"

'_You don't as of this moment but you will.'_

His eyes narrowed at the stallion. Sasuke wasn't so sure that this stallion knew what in the hell he was talking about.

"What makes you so sure?"

'_Because Sakura only received her mark when she stepped into the Uchiha ancestral home and the mark solidified when you arrived on the scene.'_

Sasuke didn't like where this was heading in the least. Because of some damned prophecy he was going to be saddled with a mark that wouldn't vanish. Not that he was vain or anything but he never wanted to paste something stupid to his body like that.

"When will I get it?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. There was some unnamable emotion in her eyes as their gazes caught.

"We don't know Sasuke, but you're going to have to trust me," her eyes became serious and yet pleading at the same time. "Can you Uchiha Sasuke trust me a Unicorn Rider?"

He looked at her for a moment before turning his eyes away from her steady emerald gaze. Could he, Uchiha Sasuke trust a unicorn rider as things stood? Their eyes met again her emotions were displayed clearly in her eyes, he could see hope sinking within her eyes. Something in him flinched at the diminishing hope. Something told him not to allow her hope to go completely out in him. His thoughts went back to square one again with her question about being able to trust her. Looking within himself he knew that he wouldn't be able to completely trust her considering he didn't really know what she was like. One moment she was calm and docile as a bright clear day but the next a tempest at its worst. His thoughts were broken when Neji spoke.

"He can't do it Sakura."

Neji took Sakura's arm and started to guide her towards a building close by. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. This bastard was daring to say that he couldn't do something. Before Sasuke could protest Fire Storm landed heavily between the building and the pair. He growled dangerously at Neji.

"She needs a dragon rider from the Uchiha Clan to handle the Eye of the Sun."

Everyone but Shadow Dancer looked at the normally level headed dragon prince in awe or confusion.

"I thought the stone was only in legends," Sasuke mused aloud.

"You were meant to believe the stone was only that Sasuke. Only when you were ready to handle it would you be able to know the truth of the stones existence. As of now you're not ready to handle the Eye of the Sun."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked his partner indignantly.

"It's exactly as he said Uchiha you're not strong enough to handle a power like that," Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Anger coursed through Sasuke like nothing else. He couldn't take it anymore. With an angry snarl he leapt for Neji. The Hyuuga smirked as he sidestepped Sasuke's sloppy attempt to hit him.

"First mistake making the first move," Neji corrected.

Before Sasuke could blink Neji was right close to him and Sasuke barely avoided the punch Neji threw at him. Both teens ignored Sakura's pleas to stop this petty bickering before someone got hurt. Neither listened, as they tried to best each other with every form of martial arts in their arsenals. Both teens were trading blow after blow not a single hit doing much damage towards the other. Sakura was starting to get fed up with all the testosterone driven fights. Without thinking she grabbed her sheathed katanas and leapt into the fray between the two of them. She knelt on one knee as both swords were pointed directly at each fighter's stomach. They'd stopped just in the nick of time to avoid being skewered on her swords. Her eyes were smoldering with anger as she looked up at Sasuke. He had to fight the urge to cringe at the look. His mother got that same look when she was seriously pissed at him and he'd learned a long time ago to watch out when she had that look. Her swords dropped to rest above their groins making both men and two royal beasts flinch.

"If you don't knock it off I'm going to castrate you and just maybe that will calm the urges to fight like male dogs fighting over a bitch in heat."

Both men gulped nervously knowing that she would more than likely carry out that threat if they didn't calm down. Sakura dropped her swords to the ground and sat there panting softly her anger already having been spent. She rose gracefully and turned her back to her new partner and faced Neji. Her eyes narrowed at the chocolate haired man. The wind blew gently lifting her black cloak up showing Sasuke her mark. What he had thought were the tomoe of the sharingan were actually three petals the pointed edge facing outwards. There was a ring overlapping the middle of each petal. Then there was a bigger outer ring around the middle design. It was flames and rose vines intertwined. The design didn't make any sense to him. Maybe his partner could figure it out for him.

"Now if you idiots would stop being cavemen for one moment…"

'_Sakura we should get going,'_ Shadow Dancer said nervously.

She looked at her partner in confusion. He'd never been like this before. Fire Storm raised his head and scented the air. He nodded in agreement. With a soft whisper of metal her blades were back in their sheaths on her back and she was hauling herself up onto Shadow Dancer's back.

"Hurry up Sasuke," Fire Storm said nervously.

Sasuke nodded and scrambled onto his partner's back. He wondered for a brief moment where Neji was going to ride considering normal horses floundered when trying to keep up with a dragon and a unicorn. Anger coursed through his body as he watched Sakura hold out her hand to Neji.

The Hyuuga took her hand and hauled himself up onto the black unicorn's broad back. Neji smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. The look of jealousy on Sasuke's face made this entire thing worth it. If course he'd help Sakura anyway. She was a friend to his girlfriend and cousin. Sasuke didn't know that little bit of information. Neji knew it would do the Uchiha some good to get jealous over him acting like he was flirting with Sakura. There was some brotherly instinct within him when it came to her considering who her traveling companion would be once he had to return to his duties. As much as he'd prefer to stay with Sakura it wasn't possible. This journey they had to make together, just the two of them. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders.

Shadow Dancer leapt forward in a ground eating pace as they moved quickly over the sand.

"Shadow Dancer head towards Grass, my cousin has the pieces of the clues there."

The stallion tossed his head as they ran. Fire Storm was flying overhead following the trio on the ground. Even Sasuke could feel the unease in the air.

"Storm what's happening?"

"There was a presence that spooked Shadow Dancer. It felt sinister I can tell you that much."

"I felt it too. Do you know what it was?"

Sasuke could feel his partner's hesitation in telling him what was going on. That made him wary and prepared himself for the worst new imaginable. The moments were tense as Fire Storm moved through the air following the pink haired teen and her stallion partner. The sound of rushing wind and the chiming sound as the air whistled over Fire Storm's scales was the only thing that he could hear.

"Just tell me already Fire Storm," Sasuke finally demanded.

"Shadow Dancer seems to think it was him."

"Him who?"

"He is the serpent of the prophecy. He goes by the name of Orochimaru."

Somewhere in a passing conversation Sasuke recalled that name being mentioned but he couldn't remember why the name had been brought up. All he knew that the mention of that name had sent shivers down his spine. It was nagging feeling in the back of his mind but he couldn't remember where he'd heard that name being mentioned and by whom. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone now.

"Is that name supposed to be familiar to me?" Sasuke finally asked.

"No, there are very few that remember that name."

"What do you mean?"

"Currently Orochimaru is over two hundred years old."

"What that's…"

"Impossible? Not really Sasuke."

Sasuke was trying to mull over what he'd just learned. It was too much at once he'd have to admit but he was glad partially that he was getting this information right now instead of down the road. He wondered what kind of creature this Orochimaru was to be able to live over two hundred years. It was mind boggling to say the least. Looking down he saw Neji holding Sakura and it made his mind slip back into its jealousy phase again, the name Orochimaru being pushed back into the recesses of his mind. Something made Sasuke tear his gaze away from the trio below him and turn to look over his shoulder. For a moment he could have sworn he'd seen a huge purple cobra bearing its fangs at him. Shaking it off he looked forward hoping that this journey wouldn't be as bad as it sounded like it was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6: Uchiha Madara

The trio arrived in Grass without any problems which set the unicorn rider and the mystic creatures. They were naturally wary creatures so the uneventfulness of their arrival in Grass made them wary. The quiet didn't bode well in all of their minds. Sasuke slid off Fire Storm's back and walked beside his dragon partner. Sakura stayed on Shadow Dancer with her fingers tangled in his dark mane.

Fire Storm was small enough to walk through the village since the buildings were so spaced out. Shadow Dancer was walking a little bit ahead of Fire Storm. Neji was walking beside the stallion for some reason. Sakura kept looking over her shoulder as if waiting for someone or something to strike out at them even though they were in the village. Sasuke noticed Sakura's behavior and decided to comment on it.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I feel like we're being followed."

He'd have to admit that he'd had that feeling too and it made his back itch.

"You felt it too?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded her head and looked forward. As they started to pass people Sasuke started noticing people were bowing as Sakura passed. Sasuke was a bit confused by this. He heard Neji snickering. Sasuke glared at the chocolate haired man. Neji dropped back so he was walking beside the Uchiha and his partner.

"A little confused Uchiha?" Neji prodded.

"They bow towards her as if she were a royal."

"This village is a Unicorn Rider village Uchiha, Unicorn riders are revered here. There are a few riders living here my cousin included there."

"That doesn't explain…"

"Sakura rides a King Stallion so therefore the people respect her and they bow to show that respect. They do that to all riders of Royal Stallions," Neji murmured. "However; since Shadow Dancer is the most powerful stallion out there they respect riders like Sakura."

Neji watched the people and Sakura with amusement. "Sakura may not be royalty Sasuke but because of her stallion she might as well be."

Sasuke snorted as he too watched Sakura and the people around her. People kept stopping and bowing towards the pair. A blush stained Sakura's cheeks. Her head ducked down having her bangs covering her eyes. Both chuckled at the sight.

"She gets embarrassed easily doesn't she?"

"In situations like this yes she is," Neji said then his eyes became distant as if he was remembering something that happened before that moment, "but when it comes to battle she isn't. She becomes lifeless almost. Her eyes become hard and cold. It's almost like she's an entirely different person."

"That happens to a lot of people."

His milky lavender eyes met cold midnight eyes. Sasuke noticed the dangerous look in the Hyuuga's gaze.

"You'll find out sooner or later what I mean Uchiha. When she becomes like that beware of her Sasuke because not even Shadow Dancer can control her."

Sasuke didn't think that Sakura would ever have something like that within her to do. It wouldn't seem like she'd have it within her to become a soulless creature that was only out for violence.

'_Don't underestimate her,' _he heard his dragon murmur in his mind.

His midnight orbs met his partner's. It was rare that Fire Storm spoke with him mind to mind. There were a few reasons he did it, one being he didn't want others to hear what was being said and then there was something bothering him. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow at his partner. _'Don't underestimate the power of a Black Rider. They are the fiercest of the Unicorn riders. Normally the white riders are the more docile and then the black ones are the ones that hide a lot from the world.'_

Sasuke snorted. He'd never believe it unless he saw it for himself.

"Hey Neji," he heard Sakura call. "Go ahead and get your family ready to meet a dragon rider. I have a few things to speak with Sasuke about."

Neji glared at Sasuke but nodded towards Sakura and vanished into the crowds. Shadow Dancer stood still waiting for Fire Storm and Sasuke to come up beside them.

"We're being followed," she said to the pair reminding them of her earlier comment.

"By who?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know but it's not a good person I can assure you of that one. Well one of them is definitely darker than the other."

Her voice trailed off for a moment before her head jerked to the side. A man with wildly spiked black hair was staring at them. His eyes were pitch, dark and void of any kindness or concern. Like the stone, they were hard, cold. Sasuke saw him too and his eyes narrowed at the man. Before either of them could even approach the man he was gone in the blink of an eye. Both mystic creatures and their riders were tense. Sakura had a find tremor to her hands. Sasuke looked at Sakura worriedly as if he knew something was wrong with her.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

Her eyes jerked to his eyes. Then her eyes widened when she looked over his shoulder. A man with pasty skin and scary golden eyes made her start to shake again. Sasuke watched her. Before he could say anything she was turning Shadow Dancer and took off into the crowd. He cursed as he and his partner rushed to follow her. He followed her to a secluded meadow. She was standing with her back to him and with his sharingan he could see the fine tremor to her form.

"What the hell just happened back there Sakura?"

"Sit down Sasuke. I have a story to tell you."

He was wary of this but he sat down in the long grass. She followed him gracefully and sat across from him leaning against her partner. Sakura had her eyes closed as if she were trying to put into words what she remembered.

"It began a long time ago, ten years ago to be exact. It was long before I met Shadow Dancer. I was alone in the forest when he came..."

_---------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura was washing the herbs she'd just gathered to get the access dirt off of the leaves. The sound of a twig snapping made her look up. A man with wild spiky hair and dark as night eyes stared down at her. With a rush she scrambled to her feet and was about ready to run away when up until she looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and regret. _

"_You hold a lot of sadness within you sir," she murmured softly._

_A sad smile graced his face. _

"_That I do little one."_

"_Did you loose your family or something?"_

_She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. Something about this man should have made her afraid, but for some reason; she couldn't find it within herself to be afraid. Something about him didn't seem evil just sad._

"_I lost someone precious to me."_

"_What happened?"_

_Sakura gathered her herbs and sat them in her basket and sat down beside the weary looking man._

"_You're too young to understand what happened then."_

_The man shifted to sit down beside her. His long hair fluttered in the wind. It kinda reminded her of a porcupines tail._

"_What's you're name?" Sakura asked softly. "Mine is Haruno Sakura." _

"_Well Sakura my name is Uchiha, Uchiha Madara."_

_The sound of beating wings made both look up. Sakura moved to stand behind the dark haired male. Madara just chuckled at her. A huge black dragon landed gracefully a good distance away from them. The big dragon moved forward so it could lie down in the clearing they were in. Sakura then noticed his belly scales and the membrane of his wings was silver. His eyes were a deep wise sapphire. _

"_Sakura this is my partner, Black Blaze."_

_Sakura just smiled at the dragon and dipped her head. The dragon just closed its eyes and dipped its head towards her before looking at the surrounding forest. Suddenly both dragon and man tensed. The Uchiha was up in front of her in the blink of an eye. Sakura moved forward and held onto the leg of his pants. _

"_Uchiha-san?" she whimpered softly._

_The sense of dread washed over her like a tidal wave. She started to feel uneasy._

"_It's all right Sakura I'll protect you."_

_Her fingers tightened in the black material of his pants. His hand reached down and he smirked down at her as he patted her head. Then his eyes flew back up as a purple and white dragon landed in the clearing. This dragon was more snake-like than the other dragon. Sakura scooted further back behind the Uchiha. Something about the rider and dragon scared her. A man with long black hair and pasty skin slid off the dragon's back. His golden eyes were cold and made her shiver. She knew that if she ever glimpsed at those eyes again it would be too soon._

"_Well Madara I see you've found someone else to protect."_

_The man tried to get a glimpse of her but she sated behind Madara. Orochimaru chuckled softly._

"_She'll be beautiful one day Madara there is no mistake about that. I suspect that the girl of the prophecy should be anyway."_

_Sakura whimpered softly. Her knuckles were turning white at how tight she was gripping his pant leg. _

"_You won't lay a hand on her Orochimaru!"_

"_What makes you think you can stop me?"_

"_I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."_

"_And I'll do whatever it takes to have her so I can never die!" the man hissed. "I think Izumi would be disappointed that you have someone to replace her already."_

"_Don't say her name again!"_

_The snake-like man smirked. Sakura could feel the fury coming off of Madara in powerful waves. It didn't scare her like it should have; to her it felt the gentle warmth of a fire. The snake-man Madara had called Orochimaru had tilted his head to the side as if listening to something that neither of them could hear._

"_We'll talk again some other time," he hissed as he looked at Sakura. "That's a promise girl."_

_With that the man mounted his dragon and flew off. Sakura was still a bit shaken by the encounter with the pale man. Looking up at the now gentler eyes of the Uchiha she couldn't help the small smile that formed towards him._

"_You okay?"_

_She nodded her head. His gaze returned to where the snake man had been. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now Sakura."_

"_But…"_

"_I'll return you to your guardians."_

_Sakura looked over to Black Blaze longingly wondering if they were going to fly back. Madara chuckled at her startling the pink headed girl to look up at him. _

"_Come on Black Blaze will take us to your village."_

_A big smile lit up her face as the Uchiha picked her up and carried her to the waiting back of his dragon partner. Madara pushed her up on the dragon's back before pulling himself up behind her. The huge dragon leapt forward before flapping his wings and leaping into the sky. Sakura giggled as the wind whipped past them. Madara had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist while the other had a firm hold on Black Blaze's neck ruff. They landed on the outskirts of the small village. Everyone was staring at the trio with their mouth's hanging open. Madara let go of Sakura and slid off the dragon's back. _

"_It's all right Sakura I've got you," he murmured as he held his hands up ready to catch her._

_With a giggle she slid off the dragon's back into the waiting arms of the Uchiha. Her arms wrapped around his neck for balance as he moved her to the ground. She let go reluctantly as he let her go. Sakura smiled up at the older man._

"_Will you come back?"_

_He just smiled but she noticed the lingering sadness in his eyes. _

"_Maybe someday Sakura, but know this I will be watching out for you."_

_She nodded not quiet understanding what that meant but she knew that he'd be there for her if she needed him. With glittering eyes she watched the Uchiha move to his dragon and vanished into the setting sun._

_---------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. He didn't want to believe a word she said but he could sense nothing but honesty coming off of her. There was only one Uchiha with the name Madara and he supposedly died over two hundred years ago.

"There is only one Uchiha Madara and he supposedly died over two hundred years ago."

"The Uchiha Madara I met was the real one. He was cursed with long life because of past transgressions against a unicorn rider he'd loved. He's destined to live until the two of prophecy rose to destroy Orochimaru."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke. I do read a lot."

"But he's an Uchiha and you have no…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Madara has visited me a few times since we first met. Normally I was getting into some sort of trouble and we often talk for awhile before we part ways."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'd almost think you have a thing for him."

Sakura sighed as she rose from her seat and moved towards her stallion. The stallion's head came up from his grazing. She stroked his long mane.

"Uchiha Madara is someone I call friend and there will never be more to it than that."

His comment had hurt her in a way because he believed that she would turn from him. "Let's get back before Neji sends people after us. Don't want him thinking you raped and murdered me."

Sasuke snort at that comment.

"Like I'd waste my time with you."

Shadow Dancer nuzzled his rider trying to comfort her in his own way. She hauled herself onto the stallion's back before turning him towards the village not even looking over her shoulder to see if he was following her. Sakura knew that she'd have to inform Neji that they'd just be stopping to restock their supplies. Closing her eyes she knew that it would be a long hard journey ahead of her. Some part of her didn't know if she was made of the right stuff to get through this but the gentle mind nudge of her stallion made her smile.

Neji was waiting for them. He wasn't happy from the look on his face. There were packs set beside him against the wall of the house and she was sure that he knew that they would be leaving soon. Sasuke and Fire Storm had followed her and were now standing a good distance away from them. Some of the Hyuuga were eyeing the dragon rider warily. Some thought stepped forward to load some of the supplies on Fire Storm and then place a few saddle bags on Shadow Dancer. Sakura looked at her friend worriedly once all the prep was done.

"What is it Neji?"

"Nothing."

"It's something Neji. What is it?"

Neji looked at Sakura sadly. It would be awhile before they'd see each other again. Sasuke was standing at the gates waiting for her. He was speaking to Fire Storm on some matter or another.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?"

She smiled at him. Her smile didn't reach her eyes though and it worried him.

"I have to be sure about this Neji. I have little choice."

"I don't trust him."

"I do Neji and you've always trusted my judgment before."

Pain raced through his milky lavender eyes. She knew that it wasn't her that he didn't trust. Sakura wanted Neji to see what she saw when she looked at the Uchiha. Even though Sasuke was a lot of things keeping his word to her was necessary in the end whether or not he knew it would mean his life or death. "Just trust me in this Neji. I trust him."

"You'll contact me if you need me right? Or at least Gaara."

She just smiled widely and nodded her head. Turning towards her partner she hauled herself up on his broad back. Shadow Dancer backed up a bit and reared letting out a loud whinny. Spinning on his back hooves he leapt forward heading towards the gates.

Neji sighed as he watched the two of them leave. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"He'll take care of her Neji," the soft voice of his girl friend whispered.

"I know he will, but I don't think it'll be without heart break though."

"They'll make it through because they have to."

Neji nodded his head. Something didn't sit right with him and it wasn't entirely the Uchiha that set him off. With a heavy sigh he retreated to his home praying that Sakura would make it through this in one piece.

A/N: Sorry it took so long… dram sucks really bad but anyway. I'd like to thank Lenaetv… you're my biggest fan and we had a freaking awesome time at the con. I'd also like to thank my other reviewers. .an angel's touch, moonshine86, anissa, neko-kiwi-ice-cream-tenshi, Crescent-Vampiress, Luna Rei Harmony, xxxmizuki-chanxxx, and last but not least sakuransasukeforever. Thanks again for your support.


	7. Chpter 7: Earth Country and Other Riders

An: Don't own Naruto.

Days passed as they traveled from Grass to Earth. Sasuke looked down at the landscape below him. The trees were further apart than in his home village in Fire Country. There were also rolling hills. He'd never been on the ground in Earth Country. Something white caught his eyes considering it would be out of place against the brown. Then another white spot joined the first and they were following the black spot that was Sakura and Shadow Dancer. Both white spots flanked Sakura as she ran. He noticed her pace didn't even change as they did this knowing that maybe for the time being they weren't a threat.

"They're Unicorn Riders aren't they?"

"Yes," his dragon replied but he knew that he was going to say more. "However; I find it odd that there are two of them out here at once."

"I thought Unicorn Riders rode solo," Sasuke thought aloud.

"So did I."

Sasuke pondered on that for a moment and he couldn't come up with an answer to that one. Decided that he'd better ask Sakura about it. When on duty the Dragon Riders had a partner unless they requested to be solo. More often than not it was because their dragon didn't want another dragon anywhere near them, or even sometimes the rider is anti-social. Sometimes Sasuke wished that he rode solo. Naruto and his orange and blue dragon, Seiryoku got on his nerves more often than not. He watched carefully as they flew closer to the village. Fire Storm landed outside the village gates with grace and ease. There was an unspoken agreement that if Sasuke needed his dragon he'd call for him since the village wasn't as wide open as Grass had been. Moving through the village he couldn't help but notice the looks that people were giving him. He wondered if this village was predominately Unicorn Riders. He finally caught a flash of pink and moved towards it. It was Sakura thankfully. He'd need to speak with her about leaving him behind like that. More or less; whether they like it or not they were supposed to stay together. There were two riders with her at that moment. One rider he could see clearly but the other one was on the other side of their Unicorn. Though Sasuke couldn't tell if the red head was a guy or a girl. They were standing around next to their partner. The red head had short shaggy hair. The rider's unicorn was white with a red mane and tail. The other rider's unicorn was white with a pale blue snowflake on its flank and its mane and tail were the same color as the snowflake. Sakura seemed at ease with these riders. He moved to stand beside Sakura all conversation stopped. The red head's golden eyes narrowed as they locked gazes. There was no doubt this rider was male.

"You're a guy?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Obviously, Sasori is a guy," the other rider growled.

"I didn't think there were male riders."

From the other rider's voice he could tell it was a female rider. She stepped from behind her companions. Her hair was long and white and in a braid. Her eyes were cat-like and amethyst, but what caught his eye was her pointed ears. To his senses she was screaming dangerous with a capital "D". That had happened only once and it was when he'd come across Kisame, even though Naruto was just like Kisame the blonde idiot didn't scare him in the least like Kisame had. There was a raw overpowering power that the shark demon vessel had that made his skin crawl at first.

"Some idiot got it into their head that male Unicorn Riders were more of a threat than their female counterparts, so there are very few male riders left in the world."

"Is there some reason this Dragon Rider is following you Sakura?" the red head, Sasori, he had to remind himself asked.

Getting a good look at this guy he kind reminded him of Gaara. That fact in itself set the Uchiha on edge.

"Sasuke's helping me out."

The Uchiha snorted at her words. If anything he was here because he had to be not because he wanted to be. He figured the two Unicorn Riders knew that and that's why they were giving him the evil eye. "Anyway, Sasuke this is Sasori of the Red Sand and this is his partner Alexial. Guys this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Of all people you have to get stuck with it had to be an Uchiha," Sasori sneered.

"That's enough Sasori. I need to know if you heard anything lately concerning the movement of the object we discussed before?"

"It hasn't been moved and you know that only the most powerful black rider can get it. Takashi precedes you there so you'll have to find him."

"Correction," Alexial murmured sadly. "Only Sakura has the rights to it now. Takashi was killed three days ago in Rain."

"Dragon Rider?" Sasori accused while looking at Sasuke.

Alex shook her head at his comment.

"No, it was a Hunter this time. How they managed to catch…"

Everything went quiet as everyone's gaze turned to Sakura and Shadow Dancer. She was petting the stallion and whispering soft words in his ear. Sasuke couldn't imagine what it was like to be the last of a clan. He knew if he did he'd want vengeance on the person responsible.

"Who has the stone?"

"It's under the care of the Kage of Mist. She's not happy it's in her village." Alex snorted. "Her father had no problem caring for it since he was a Unicorn Rider. Now we have to listen to her bitch about how much she hates how much attention it draws to her nation. We keep telling her when you were ready you'd come for it."

"We'll go for it soon. First we need to go to Leaf so Sasuke can get his from the Hokage," Sakura murmured.

Sasori nodded his head in understanding. Alexial sighed tiredly as if something heavy were weighing her down.

"I'm going back to Suna," Sasori finally said to break the silence as he moved towards his partner and hauled himself gracefully up on the unicorn's back.

Alexial and Sakura snickered at his words.

"Going back to Asami?" Alexial teased.

Sakura was smiling at their exchange. Both females knew that Sasori was going back to Suna to visit his girlfriend. Since Asami was a civilian still they were apart a lot so any chance he had to go anywhere near her then he would.

"Can it Alex."

Both girls couldn't keep a strait face and started laughing. Sasuke hid the small smile that threatened to bubble up within him at the beautiful sound Sakura made as she laughed. Then Sakura calmed a bit and looked towards the white haired rider.

"So where are you headed Alex, back to Snow?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you. Going into Leaf will be dangerous for you.'

"Hell no," Sasuke growled in protest. "It's bad enough she's going near Leaf with me so you're not coming."

"You Uchiha have no say in this."

"Yes, I do…"

Sasuke thought for a moment he saw her eyes flash crimson. That wasn't possible… but then he remembered that Naruto when extremely pissed relied on the Kyuubi's chakra and his eyes bled crimson. He didn't think there were many demon vessels left.

"Listen Uchiha I've got business in Leaf and when it concerns my leader you have no say. Sakura is the most powerful rider out there so don't proceed to tell me what I can and can't do," Alex growled dangerously.

"Sasuke, Alexial is only concerned with my well being and wishes only to help."

"Can't trust a Dragon Rider?" he snarled.

"It's not you Uchiha I assure you. You pose no threat to Sakura, but Orochimaru does. I'll be there to protect Sakura when you can't."

Sasuke wondered how the other rider knew of Orochimaru. He was a bit insulted that she even implied that he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura when it was his job to make sure she stayed alive until Orochimaru could be defeated.

"When will I not be able to protect her?"

"When Sakura bathes and sleeps unless of course your relationship is like that at this point?"

Sakura turned ten shades of red. Sasuke just had a light dusting on his cheeks.

"Alex I know you smell that we're not like that," Sakura protested.

"Smell?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I'm a demon, Uchiha."

The sound of pounding hooves made all of them look up. Fire Storm came darting from where he was standing by. A woman with long blue hair came riding up on a dapple gray with blue tack. A huge blue and silver dragon was chasing them. Sasuke recognized the dragon; it was Tsunami. Her rider was a friend of his brothers. Fire Storm in respect to Sakura leapt up and got in between Tsunami and her prey. The rider did an about face once she was behind Sakura. Her animal danced beneath her trying to calm down. Once the animal calmed down the rider slid off the back.

"Kiri?" he heard Alexial ask.

"Finally I've found you Sakura. Kisame had said he'd seen a black rider."

"You know Kisame?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Kiri looked at him oddly. Tsunami landed beside Fire Storm and Kisame joined them. He stood tall behind Kiri.

"We've been in an arranged marriage since we were little so yeah we know each other."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Our families are close so we don't hold the same prejudices against each other for something that was out of our control to begin with."

Then the Uchiha realized that the dapple gray was in fact a unicorn. Sakura looked at Kiri for a moment before speaking.

"You were looking for me Kiri?"

"Why was Kisame chasing you?" Sasuke butted in.

Kiri looked at the Uchiha in confusion as if she didn't understand what he was asking of her.

"Chasing? He wasn't chasing me. It's hard to find Sakura since she doesn't stay in one place for to long. We were in a hurry aside from that. Kisame was leading me at first. Tasha has to run really fast to keep up with Tsunami. Besides how… you must be Sasuke then. Kisame said that Itachi had a younger brother."

"Kiri?" Sakura asked in a more demanding tone to let her know she was wasting time.

"Sorry Sakura. I have a message from Neji. He's curious on how you were doing and wants me to give you this to take to his partner Lee who is currently stationed in Mist."

Sakura groaned in annoyance. Everyone but Sasuke and Kisame snickered at her groans. Kiri handed her a small package. "Sasori," she said as she turned to the other Unicorn Rider. "Gaara requests your presence back in Suna."

"Of course he does," Sasori replied in a sarcastic manner.

Shaking his head he moved to stand in front of his partner and shook her hand. "Good luck Alex."

"Ride hard red sand brothers," she murmured softly to her partner.

Sasori gave a curt nod to his fellow riders before vanishing into the foliage.

"Anything else?" Alex encouraged.

"Not at this moment Sakura."

Kiri took her fiancé's hand and smiled towards her fellow riders.

"Sakura you haven't formally be introduced or met for that matter. Kisame this is Sakura and her partner Shadow Dancer. Sakura, Shadow Dancer this is Kisame Hoshigaki and his partner Tsunami."

Sakura bowed respectfully towards the dragon and her rider.

"It's a pleasure Kisame," Sakura murmured softly.

The blue skinned shark demon vessel dipped his head in greeting as did his partner.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again Sakura since you'll be heading to Mist for the stone."

She nodded her head towards the man. He headed back towards his dragon and hauled his massive body up onto her back.

"Come on Kiri we need to be going that other message needs to be delivered today."

She sighed softly as she nodded her head. The two vanished over the next hill with their partners in tow.

"Come on Sasuke we should head out too. Daylight doesn't wait on us."

He grunted in response and headed back towards his dragon. He didn't get far before Sakura came pounding up behind him.

"Sasuke we have to go! Take my hand."

Fire Storm shot up into the sky and started flying away. Confused he took her hand and she managed to get him up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as they spun on heel and took off. Alexial followed behind them.

"What's going on?"

"Hunters."

He growled dangerously. For some reason his arms tightened around her waist as they moved and it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. Something within her broke. The quest for the stones was more or less useless. It was an excuse to spend a lot of time together and learn each other's fighting styles so in the end they could work together with some level of trust between them. By the end of this he was going to hate her. She just knew it but there was some part of her that kept the hope alive that he'd still love her in the end. Her hand came up and rested on his as they continued through the forest. Heading back the way they came.


	8. Chp 8: The Place of Origins and Fightin'

A/N: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sakura leaned back against Sasuke as they kept on through the night, the stallion not even tiring as he moved through the darkness drawing them closer to the borers of Grass country. Sasuke felt that Sakura was getting tired even though he knew the stallion would be able to keep going. His arms tightened around her waist as he felt her slip into sleep. Strangely enough Alexial was trailing behind them probably to confuse the enemy or to keep watch.

"We need to stop Shadow Dancer," Sasuke murmured to the stallion.

'_Too close still.' _He heard in his mind.

"She's tired and so am I. We can't keep this up."

The stallion's pace slowed down a bit. He moved forward a small bit and stopped. A small abandoned cabin lay in the middle of the woods. "Is it safe?"

'_Yes, there isn't anyone here.'_

Fire Storm dropped down from the sky and landed nearby and moved to lie down in front of the cabin. The action told Sasuke that they would be protected now. He carefully slid from the stallions back with Sakura still in his arms. He carefully nudged the door open with his foot. There were a lot of layers of dust there but the cabin seemed like someone had loved this place. Carefully he moved to the bed and laid Sakura down. He brushed his fingers over her cheek. He shook the layer of dust off the comforter before coving her with it. Then he backed away from her and then moved towards the book self in the room. There was something within him that told him that he shouldn't be this nice to her. She was his enemy in every sense of the word and yet they were supposed to work together, and yet there was a part of him that demanded that he protect her with everything that he had within him. They were too different from one another that he didn't even think that they could work it out. He picked up a picture that was resting on the book case. A woman with long dark brown locks was leaning against a very black unicorn. The unicorn was laying down and it was obvious that the woman was very pregnant and glowed with the loving smile directed at the man that was the father of her child. The corner of his mouth twitched as he looked at the photo. He could remember that he'd once imagined Sakura looking like this with him, but he shook it off. In the end it couldn't happen because they didn't really belong together. A tearing pain raced through his heart making his eyes sting. Setting the picture down he looked at another one. His eyes widened. The man was a Dragon Rider for sure. He was perched on his dragon's shoulder and the woman holding a bundle was sitting astride her black unicorn. The unicorn and the dragon were touching noses as they stared at each other and the woman and man were laughing. Then he moved to the next one. His mouth fell open. The black unicorn and the blue dragon were nuzzling the baby in the woman's arms. Shocking pink hair and tired emerald eyes stared back at him. Setting the picture down he stormed outside to look at a weary looking Shadow Dancer. Fire Storm looked at his rider curiously.

"What is this place?"

'_I would think it would be obvious from the pictures Uchiha.'_

"Why the hell would you bring us here?"

'_This is a place of origins Sasuke. A lot of people have lived in this house that were riders and only the great ones come from here.'_

"A Place of Origins? That other rider said that the only other black rider died."

'_Takashi was Sakura's older brother and his partner was mine. Sakura knows nothing about her family and won't know.'_

Sasuke got the message loud and clear. They didn't want her to know that she had family at one point.

"Why?"

'_Because of Orochimaru, Takashi knew about Sakura but in order to keep her safe he kept Orochimaru's attention on him. Obviously he figured out once I took Sakura into my care.'_

"What is so important about Black Riders and her?"

'_Black Riders are the most powerful as you've probably gathered and only partnered with members of the Haruno Clan. The true heirs to the Grass Country. There are no others left except for her and she's the last hope for peace between everyone.'_

"You're telling me that she's the true heir to the position of Kage in Grass?"

The stallion just nodded his head.

'_She is. Though she probably won't take up the mantle as Kage.'_

"Why not?"

If any look could describe what that stallion was thinking it was a cross between a blank stare and the 'are you stupid' look. Sasuke felt anger rush through him at the stallion's words.

"I would think that would be obvious Dragon Rider," Sasuke heard from behind him.

Alexial moved forward from the shadows. He hadn't heard or felt a thing as she moved. For some reason Sasuke didn't like her one bit.

"Obviously not."

Shadow Dancer cut in before they could start a verbal spat.

'_Simply, because of you. You are a Dragon Rider of Fire Country. Being Kage of Grass will take her away from you.'_

Sasuke thought on this for a moment. He didn't like what they were implying.

"Why would she care?"

Alexial rolled her eyes as she moved towards the house but didn't enter. She just leapt up on the roof and laid down. "Does she honestly think it'll work out between us like some stupid fairytale that we'll fall in love and stay together forever? Things like that don't happen and I will never be in love with her."

Before he could even move Alex had slammed him down into the ground. He hadn't even seen her move. Her fangs were longer and her eyes a bloody crimson. Her nails were painfully digging into his shoulders. Something told him to hold still or she'd rip him apart.

"I knew Madara was wrong. You aren't even worthy of her. I told him he should have waited until she was old enough and then be with her. He'd be better suited to take care of her as she was meant to be taken care of. Geeze even Obito or Shisui would have done a damned better job at taking care of her than a stubborn little prick like you."

"She has Itachi!"

Alex started laughing. Her hands released him as she sat up on his chest shaking as she laughed. "What's so damned funny?" he wheezed.

"You, that's what's so funny, Itachi asked his partner to marry him a few weeks ago."

"How the hell do you know so many Uchiha?"

"Just because I'm a Unicorn Rider doesn't mean I don't travel with people that don't know Uchiha. Kiri happens to be a friend of mine. So I've met them before. I've traveled with Sakura before and I met Madara without Sakura knowing it."

Sasuke watched as the woman rose so gracefully that he wondered just what it was a demon like her could do. He hadn't even been able to activate his sharingan before she was on him. "You make me sick Uchiha. You'd rather be with that whore than someone that could actually bring joy to your life."

"My life is none of your concern."

The white haired woman shook her head as she turned her back on him, but she didn't leave.

"Her life is my concern until her mate takes my place."

"And you think I'm her mate?"

"I hoped and prayed that you weren't when I learned of you but there's no mistaking that you're destiny is to protect her with everything that you are."

"You're so full of it."

"Let me ask you this Uchiha, why are you here?"

He didn't answer her at first. His eyes narrowed towards the demon's back. A few retorts burned on the tip of his tongue but only one answer escaped his lips.

"Because; I have to be here."

A laugh escaped her throat at his words. Though he knew there was no humor behind the action. A feeling of unease washed through him knowing that he probably wouldn't like what was to be said next.

"If that's your only reason Uchiha, then go home."

Before he could retort she was gone. He winced slightly as a small pain flared up in his shoulder. Shaking his head he headed back towards the cabin. Sakura was sitting up and leaning against the wall that the bed was against. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she cried softly. Something within him twisted like a dagger. The non caring side of him ignored her pain because it wasn't his business.

"She's right Sasuke if you don't want to be here you can go. I won't think any less of you."

"Like I care what you think of me."

Her head remained down as if she didn't want to look at him. Something twisted painfully within his chest again. He didn't even know why he was angry with her in the first place. Suddenly the roaring of a dragon made both of them start but soon a wide smile graced her features as she furiously wiped away her tears and scrambled from the bed. She stumbled a bit weakly before she made it to the door. Sasuke was a bit at a loss at what was going on. He followed her only to watch her jump into the waiting arms of a black haired man. Something ugly reared up in his chest again. She seemed so at ease with this man, behind him stood a powerful black dragon. He'd thought black dragons had died out. They were like their black counterparts in the unicorn world. His mind was trying to tell him he'd heard legends about a Black Dragon Rider. It was irritating him that he couldn't remember until the man looked up at him. His eyes widened. The man had striking onyx eyes just like his. This man was an Uchiha. Then it clicked then, this was Uchiha Madara; the one relative that could possibly be alive now that could control a black dragon. There had been a story about a curse some time ago. Sakura looked so happy seeing this man that it made his blood boil a bit.

"Hello Sasuke," the man said softly.

His attention turned back to the pink haired girl for a moment. "Sakura I need to speak with Sasuke for a moment alone all right?"

She nodded happily before going into the house. Then the Uchiha flashed his dark eyes on him. For a moment Sasuke thought he'd seen his relative's eyes flash crimson with the sharingan. Sasuke knew that a tongue lashing was coming. He waited a moment before Madara sighed softly.

"You know you dishonor our clan name by being with that red headed girl you know this."

"Why is it everyone's damned business who I date? More so why the hell is everyone so damned intended upon me marrying Sakura?"

"Because it's your destiny to be with her Sasuke."

"What the hell do you care you're supposed to be dead?"

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke. You run away from your destiny so easily, because; it's different that what you planned for yourself."

"I can't stand her."

Madara looked at him like he was stupid or something. The older Uchiha moved forward and yanked his shirt open and turned him around.

"That's not what your back says Sasuke."

"What?" he snarled.

Madara pressed a finger hard into his skin making Sasuke wince in pain. Something flared painfully in his shoulder to rise up against the pressure.

"You bear the mark chosen and that can only mean that you're attached to her a little bit."

"Attached out of duty you mean."

The older Uchiha shook his head in disappointment.

"The mark doesn't work like that."

Then it occurred to Sasuke how Sakura had hers after just meeting him if the mark was only meant to appear with special feelings. He groaned realizing that she probably fell in love with him on sigh just like his crazed fangirls. As if reading his mind Madara shook his head. "It doesn't work like that either Sasuke."

"If you know so damned much then how does it work?"

"Did Sakura look familiar to you when you first laid your eyes upon her?"

"No, should she have looked familiar?"

"That's so like her."

Sasuke looked on his ancestor with confusion. He didn't understand. _Should she be familiar? _He asked himself quietly. "Sakura wouldn't interfere with your life even if it meant that she would have to stand back and watch you from afar."

"For how long?"

"Five years for as long as she's been a Unicorn Rider."

"She would stick out in Fire," Sasuke protested.

"She would," he agreed. "If she looked the way she does now. One of Shadow Dancer's many traits is illusions. He changed them to look like a noble woman."

"She still would have stuck out…"

Madara shook his head at Sasuke. There were hundreds of noble families in Leaf going through at a given time. She wouldn't stick out. He'd seen her before with Shadow Dancer in disguise. That stallion was an intimidating figure when he appeared a normal stallion. He looked like a Friesian only bigger.

"Not necessarily Sasuke. She doesn't really stick out. The only thing that did was Shadow Dancer. Even looking like a normal horse he's bigger than an adult Friesian stallion."

Sasuke shook his head trying to remember and intimidating black stallion ridden by a girl. "She fell in love with you over those years Sasuke it didn't happen at once."

"Then why did her mark appear when she arrived in my house?"

Madara smiled at Sasuke which made him wary. Then his eyes softened and turned his gaze to the tree tops.

"Because; she knew she'd finally be able to meet the person she was destined to be with. I never got a chance to be with Izumi the way I wanted to be and because of my stupidity plus adding Orochimaru's jealousy I lost her. Don't make the mistakes I did Sasuke and let the best thing in your life walk out of it because of someone like Karin."

"Karin is my girlfriend."

"Maybe one day you'll realize what a gift you've been handed."

"All I've been given is someone to make sure survives a battle that has nothing to do with me, and to top it off she's an enemy."

Before he could even say another word Madara had him slammed against the wall his eyes blazing with the sharingan.

"She is the rightful Kage of Grass and the most innocent person that anyone can ever know. If you're not going to help her just say so and let her walk away. She'll die but she'll do it knowing you didn't want her around."

"You're trying to guilt me into going with her," Sasuke tried to hiss.

"I can't make you do anything, Sasuke."

"Why don't you protect her because she's so damned fond of you?"

"Because I had my chance and she died because of it."

Fire Storm looked on sadly at the two. He knew Sasuke wouldn't give in to Madara and they'd probably have to go separate ways from Sakura in the future. He'd seen Sakura and Shadow Dancer before in disguise.

"Sasuke?" he heard his dragon call.

The Black Dragon moved forward towards his rider.

"Madara say goodbye to Sakura we need to head back."

Madara let Sasuke go and moved towards the house. Sakura rushed out to greet the other man and spoke quietly to her before letting her go and getting on his Black Dragon and vanishing into the night. She smiled as she watched the other rider leave. Her eyes softened when she looked at him. He fought the urge to blush. She went back inside. Fire Storm looked at his rider pointedly.

"Let's stay with her awhile Sasuke before you make up your mind."

"I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore."

The dragon sighed tiredly. "Everything was simple but she comes crashing into my life and ruins everything."

"Ruins what exactly? Your relationship with a cheating whore?" the dragon snapped. "I smell every damned rider she's slept with every time she comes near you."

"Great she's even got you on her side."

The red dragon's eyes narrowed dangerously at his rider.

"I choose no one's side but yours Sasuke!" the dragon snarled. "Sakura would be good for you. The two of you complete each other. She is your light and you are her darkness, two halves of a whole."

"That's total bull shit and you know it!"

Shadow Dancer came out of the shadows and paced up to the feuding pair. His eyes met the eyes of the red dragon drawing his attention to the unicorn instead of his rider.

'_Take him ahead to Grass so he can cool down, and we'll join you there.' _The stallion suggested.

Sasuke looked at the two warily. Fire Storm nodded his head at what the stallion just said.

"Come on Sasuke let's go ahead and leave since you're so determined to leave."

"About damned time…" Sasuke growled.

Sasuke moved over to his dragon and hauled himself up on his back. He gave on last fleeting glance at the house. The Uchiha didn't want any emotional attachments to Sakura so he shook off any thoughts he had of her and looked forward. The dragon took off into the night.

Sakura tried to fight off the tears that pricked her eyes as she watched Sasuke leave. Her hands rested on the glass as she leaned against the pane. Her heart ached at watching him leave in the middle of the night, but she knew that she couldn't force him to stay and if he wanted to go he could.

"Don't waste your tears in him Sakura he isn't worth it."

Sakura closed her eyes knowing it was Alexial. She wasn't fond of Sasuke but they didn't see what she did about him.

"He's worth it when he opens up when no one is looking."

"He agreed to help you and at the first sign of trouble he runs."

"I can't fault him for not understanding Alexial. He did take in a lot of information in one day."

"You should. He's the difference whether or not you live or die."

"He doesn't like to be told that he's the answer to anyone's problems."

"That's a sign of a coward."

"I was afraid to, Alexial when I learned of my destiny. The only reason I accepted my destiny for what it was because I had help. Shadow Dancer, Madara, Neji, Gaara, and you. He has no one to help him like I did."

"Because he refuses help Sakura. We'll help him too, but he doesn't see past the prejudices he's been born to follow."

"Please Alexial," she pleaded softly as she turned to look the older woman in the eyes. "Don't judge him. We need him on our side."

Alexial scoffed at her words.

"How could you fall for that idiot?" she growled.

"He deserves love too."

The demon sighed softly. Alexial's sapphire eyes were sad as they turned to look out the window.

"HE throws away something beautiful for someone that smells of snake."

Sakura tensed at her words. She didn't want to believe what she thought Alexial was implying.

"Smells of snake?"

Alexial nodded her head without looking at Sakura.

"Karin smells of snake venom, and he doesn't even know it."

"We have to warn Sasuke!" Sakura whimpered.

The demon rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing that would have been her answer.

"Do you really think he'll listen to you?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly. In essence Sasuke is sleeping with the enemy."

Sakura slumped against the wall. Her heart ached all over again for Sasuke, knowing he didn't know the danger he was in by being with Karin. She knew at this rate she was going to die. Orochimaru would use Sasuke against her through Karin if he had to. That made her heart clench in her chest. Going over to the pictures much like Sasuke had she looked them over. Her heart missed her family. In the back of her mind someplace that Shadow Dancer never visited she hid a secret. She'd lived with her father for seven years before he died in a fight against Hunters. She never got to know her mother. It was because of that time with her father she didn't fear dragons, or hold any hatred towards them as most riders did. Her father had taught her a great many things. She'd known about Takashi being her brother too. Her father had thought it best that she didn't let anyone know that she knew of her father or brother. Looking over her shoulder at the quiet demon watching her she knew she'd have to follow Sasuke when dawn broke the horizon. Then maybe she could talk Sasuke into staying with her. With hope fluttering in her heart she replaced the photos and when to the bed and slid under the covers. As she drifted to sleep Alexial's glowed in the dark giving a sense of protection.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

The Mystic Riders 9

A/N: Don't own Naruto!

Sakura watched the blushing hues of dawn wash over the landscape. Today would be a rough day she had that feeling. They had to find Sasuke and convince him to rejoin them. She had to try. Shadow Dancer moved fluidly underneath her as they headed towards Grass. Alexial was following a short distance away. Neither animal made a sound as they moved through the forest. Up ahead they saw the familiar village coming in view. Fire Storm was sleeping beside a huge orange dragon. It looked like a tiger in dragon form. It had the stripes and the white belly. She by passed the dragon with only a few words to let her know that he was still pissed at Sasuke. Once they reached the gates the guards waved them through recognizing Sakura and Shadow Dancer. Sakura looked around wondering where Fire Storm and Sasuke were. Surely they hadn't went on without her. Her heart panged at the thought. She watched the people's faces pass by in hopes of catching a glance at a familiar face. Suddenly she spotted a familiar face. Alexial trailed slowly behind them.

"Hinata!" she called out.

The lavender eyed woman smiled as she saw Sakura.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura slid off Shadow Dancer's back and hugged her. They hadn't been able to talk much the last time around. She remembered Hinata knew what Sasuke looked like.

"Hey Hinata have you seen Sasuke?"

Hinata looked trouble with her question so she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I saw him entering The Silver Snake a few hours ago."

Sakura flinched knowing that kind of place wasn't for her to step into alone, but she had to.

"Thanks Hinata."

"You're not going in there alone are you Sakura?"

"I have to talk to him."

"At least wait till Neji gets here he'll help you get in…"

"With Neji there it will only make things worse then they have to be."

A new tiredness crept up on Sakura as she thought of the more fighting that would occur if Neji came in with her. A flash of orange behind Hinata made her pause. A man dressed in that color wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura chuckled at Hinata's wild blush at the man's touch. Knowing Sasuke could wait a moment she smiled at the blonde headed man.

"Who's this Hinata?"

"Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Sakura Haruno. She's a friend of the family and a fellow rider."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. Something about his name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place why that was.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto."

"Sakura, Naruto is a Dragon Rider."

Then did it click who he was and where she'd heard his name before.

"You're Sasuke's partner aren't you?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment while looking at her trying to remember something, but not succeeding at the task.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm looking for him."

"He's in his hotel room at the Grassy Hill Inn…"

"Thanks Naruto."

She turned and hauled herself up on Shadow Dancer's back. Sakura gave them one last smile before turning and leaving. Alexial following closer behind her this time.

She was gone before he could tell her that Sasuke wasn't alone. Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. Something was wrong.

"He's with Karin."

Hinata gasped softly her hand covered her mouth as she did. Tears glistened in her eyes knowing that this was going to end badly for Sakura one way or another.

"Hinata?"

"She's in love with him, and She's going to get hurt tonight."

"Not another one…" he groused.

"Sakura's love doesn't work like that Naruto. It took her years to fall in love with the person that she saw. It didn't happen all at once like the others."

"Damn that teme."

Naruto was going to go after her but was stopped by Hinata.

"As much as I want to stop this before it happens Sakura has to know the true self of Sasuke before they go on. He can't say that he'll protect her and then run away with some other girl for the night."

Sakura rushed into the Inn. She left Shadow Dancer in Alexial's care. The lady at the front desk told her which room he was in. Rushing to the room she paused thinking she heard some noises. Then something crashed to the floor and shattered making her panic. Shoving the unlocked door open it seemed as if everything froze once she got a look at he scene before her. Sasuke was shirtless on top of a familiar red head and she had on even less clothing than before. His eyes locked with hers and there was something akin to panic there. Sakura gave him a sad smile before shutting the door as she left. Her heart broke then and there and she didn't know if it could be glued back together again. Her feet carried her out of the Inn. Without putting much thought into the action she hauled herself up on her stallion's back, and sat there for a moment in silence trying to calm herself but it wasn't working. Alexial tried to question her but Sakura wouldn't answer her. All she got was silent tears which made the demon swear vengeance.

Sasuke didn't know how to react to what had just happened. Knowing he had to say something to her he scrambled to his feet. He threw on his shirt as he moved.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Karin whined.

"Shut up Karin."

He left the room just in time to see Sakura about ready to run. The look on her face made his heart quake at the sight. He didn't want this weakness for her to come to the surface but when she hurt, he hurt.

"Sakura wait!"

He ignored the dagger filled glares from Alexial. Sasuke knew if looks could kill he'd be six feet under a hundred times over for what he'd done.

"I have to go Sasuke…" she murmured softly.

"Sakura let me explain…"

"You don't have to explain Sasuke."

She gave him the saddest smile that broke something within him again. "She's your girlfriend."

"Sakura…"

"Just be careful around her Sasuke is all I ask of you. Women that smell of snake venom aren't to be trusted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped at her.

"Karin's scent is over shadowed by snake venom," Alexial snapped.

Sasuke glared at the demon. "Some on Sakura. Leave him. He isn't worth your time since he doesn't follow through on his promises."

Sakura smiled sadly at him as she left with the demon. A piercing pain shot down his back. Something warm started trickling down his back and being absorbed into the material of his shirt. Reaching over his shoulder to touch the wet spot he brought his fingers forward to inspect the wetness. There was blood on his fingers.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Not now Madara. I don't want to…"

The older Uchiha hauled him up by the front of his shirt. His eyes were red and the tomoe were spinning wildly.

"We charged you with the simple task of protecting her and you've failed."

"I never wanted this, besides what are you going to do old man, hit me?"

Madara dropped him in the dirt with a look of contempt on his face.

"Wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?"

The elder Uchiha walked away leaving Sasuke in the dirt his mind lost in thought.

Sakura kept biting her lip as she tried to stifle her tears. Despite Alexial's protests they started heading towards Fire Country. Her hands were shaking with repressed grief as she rode. Shadow Dancer didn't know what to say to his rider to make things better. Nothing short of Sasuke coming to find them would make his rider happy again.

"Why are we heading into enemy territory again?" Alexial demanded.

"Because I need to speak with Itachi and I won't be able to call him out of Fire Country."

"You're the freaking Kage of Grass!"

"No one knows that Alexial. Hell I'm not even supposed to know that."

Alexial sighed tiredly as she looked at Sakura.

"Then why Itachi?"

Sakura looked up towards the blue sky. She thought on that for a moment.

"He knows Sasuke best."

"So does his mother and probably his partner, or is this about jealousy?"

"There isn't any point in making Sasuke jealous Alexial. He has his girlfriend that reeks of snake venom."

The sound wing beats made both unicorns pause. Shadow Dancer backed up a bit. His ears were laid back.

"What is it Shadow Dancer?" Sakura asked softly.

"A dragon smelling of snake venom."

Before either of them could bolt a purple dragon landed in front of them. It hissed and snarled at the unicorns. Alexial moved herself between Sakura and the idiot on the purple dragon. Sakura was a bit worried on this matter. Karin was probably going to want a fight. One Sakura wasn't willing to give her. The red head sneered at her making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Get out of the way Dragon Rider," Alexial hissed.

"I don't think so. That little bitch ruined my fun with my Sasuke-kun and she's going to pay for it."

"Like you could make her pay for your lack of sexual appeal."

Karin sputtered at Alexial's words. "Come on Sakura this little whore isn't worth the effort. Besides anyone that smells of snake venom should be put down."

"What did you say bitch?" Karin hissed.

"See she even hisses like that damned snake. For your information I'm not a female dog, I am a female tiger hence the title tigress."

"What the hell ever."

"Even her language skills are lacking."

Sakura was biting back her laugh. Alexial knew how to insult people well and get a reaction out of them. It was the funniest thing to witness. She didn't get to see it very often but when she did it always made her feel better. "Come on Sakura we have to get going. We shouldn't waste day light on this trash that prances around calling herself a Dragon Rider when she has no business being one in the first place. I bet Orochimaru gave her that dragon in order to further his plans."

Karin turned even paler if that was even possible. "Hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"Take that back!" Karin screamed.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

Her dragon was about ready to lunge for them when another dragon they didn't recognize got in-between them. This dragon was dark gray on most of the body but once the scales dipped to the belly it started to lighten to a pale silver the membrane of the wings was the same pale silver as the belly scales. Another one landed off to the side. This dragon was forest green with white belly scales. Alexial growled in warning at them all. The blonde haired man sitting on the gray dragon addressed Karin instead of the two Unicorn Riders.

"Karin the Hokage wants you back in the city by tonight!"

"I'm going to take care of this snot nosed bitch first!"

"Now Karin!" the blonde growled.

"I'll pay you back later bitch," she hissed before her purple dragon took off into the skies.

The blonde shook his head as he slid off the dragon and moved towards the Unicorn Riders. Alexial's partner moved nervously underneath her. The other Dragon Rider slid off his dragon and moved towards the pair.

"Easy," the blonde cooed. "Itachi sent us to help you once he got word from someone that you and his brother had went separate ways."

Alexial looked at Sakura and she only shrugged.

"Who told him that we needed help?" Alexial demanded.

"All I know is the fact that he rides a black dragon."

No one knew that there was still a black dragon flying about much less who his rider was. Alexial relaxed a bit but still remained wary. Sakura sighed sadly. The other rider came forward. He had short cropped green hair and golden eyes.

"Forgive my idiot partner's rudeness," the green haired man murmured. "I am Zetsu."

"The name's Deidara," the blonde announced proudly.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Sakura and the growling one is Alexial."

Shadow Dancer wouldn't allow Sakura to get close to these riders just yet. "Just out of curiosity how do you know Itachi aside from the obvious?"

"We work together from time to time. Sometimes Kisame comes in and helps too but other than that we don't see Itachi much now that he and Koori are together."

"I've met Kisame."

"Oh yeah? Where at?"

"He was working with Kiri."

Deidara nodded in understanding. His blue eyes became sad for a moment before they brightened again.

"That lucky bastard," Deidara growled.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. Deidara noticed and decided to elaborate. "Even though those two are in an arranged marriage and they're on the opposite sides of the teams they still love each other so much."

"I guess you're one of those ones that have no prejudices against Unicorn Riders?" Alexial growled out.

"No we don't. Not everyone fights like they used to before. A bunch of us have found our significant others on the opposite teams."

Sakura heart ached at those words. She and Sasuke were supposed to be like that but she didn't think now it would happen. She was glad though that some Dragon Riders and Unicorn Riders put aside their differences to fall in love with one another. Maybe the fighting would stop once Riders knew that it was pointless to fight each other.

"Come on Sakura we need to get going."

"Where you headed?" Deidara asked curiously.

"We're heading to Fire. I need to speak with Itachi about something important."

Deidara nodded his head and noticed Alexial fuming that Sakura had revealed where they were going to two unknown Dragon Riders.

"Calm down Alexial. Itachi sent them."

"You can't know that!" she hissed. "They could be lying."

The blonde eyed the white haired woman up and down.

"I guess you're the one with the prejudices about us Dragon Riders."

Sakura knew she had to stop this before the two of them decided to fight it out.

"It's not like that," Sakura assured. "She just doesn't trust people in general most times."

Zetsu eyed the two for a moment wondering what Itachi was doing helping these people. Though the Uchiha had said the pink haired girl was something special to his brother and should be protected at all costs. So his friends agreed to help him with taking care of this girl if somehow Sasuke left her alone.

"We should be going," Zetsu cut in.

"It's a good distance between here and the border of Fire Country."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"We're not traveling with them Sakura!" Alexial protested.

"Alexial please don't fight me on this. Itachi and Madara sent them to help us so please just don't be like this."

"Fine, but they make one funny move towards you and I'll kill them. You've had enough heartbreak to last anyone for centuries."

Both males looked at each other in confusion at Alexial's words.

"There are those out there Alexial that have had it worse than myself."

"I don't know them, I know you."

Sakura just smiled at her knowing what she was saying without words. The two Dragon Riders looked upon the pair waiting.

"Come on guys let's get going. Maybe we can make it to the borders of Fire before nightfall."

The two guys got mounted on their dragons and shot into the sky. Sakura and Alexial followed in their shadows as they moved swiftly over the land. Sakura was lost in thought the entire time. Some part of her couldn't fault Sasuke for sleeping with his girlfriend but it hurt. Reaching back over her shoulder she touched the mark on her back. It was hurting a bit but she knew Sasuke's was hurting all the more. Wherever he was she hoped he was all right.

A/N: All right ya'll here's the next chapter for your amusement. Though I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this. But anyway… if any of you have read my other Naruto fics and have come across Alexial then you'll know why I brought Deidara on the scene. I hopes you enjoyed the next installment of the story.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hatchery

The Mystic Riders 10

Alexial watched the two dragon riders cautiously. She didn't trust them just yet with her charge. They'd entered the Land of Fire an hour ago and it was setting her on edge. They couldn't be sure that these two were really who they said they were. Sakura noticed Alexial's tense figure and had to fight the urge to chuckle.

"Calm down a bit Alexial. Itachi sent them to us."

"That means little to me and you know it. If Madara himself told me they were here to help I'd still be wary of them."

The two dragons up ahead landed in front of a place that looked like a huge farm. There were several buildings spread out on the property. Sakura and Alexial rode up beside the Dragon Riders. The two Unicorn Riders looked around one with caution and the other with curiosity.

"What is this place?" Sakura finally asked.

"It's a hatchery," Zetsu commented. "My mother runs this place. Wait here while I go inform my mother that we have guests."

Sakura just nodded towards the Dragon Rider with a smile. Alexial rolled her eyes as she slid off her partner's back. She stalked a short distance away and started pacing back and forth like a caged beast. Occasionally she'd look up to watch Deidara. She was actually itching to explore the place especially the rooms with the eggs in them. It was her natural instinct to be drawn to life. Sakura watched her with a smile. With each pace Alexial was getting closer to her. Sakura knew that the tiger demoness saw her as a cub that she needed to protect. Looking up she saw Deidara speaking with a female staff member about something. The girl blushed and Sakura figured he was a flirt. A soft growl escaped Alexial's throat for a second as she watched them but then kept up her pacing.

"Hey, Deidara does this hatchery specialize in raising Hanryo Dragons or Rider Dragons?"

"Both actually," the woman spoke up. "The biggest barn is Rider Dragons the middle barn is the nursery and the smaller barn is for Hanryo Dragons. Most of the Rider Dragons leave to find their partners. Hanryo Dragons are harder to find their companions."

"Gaara has a Hanryo Dragon."

"Sabaku no Gaara?" the woman asked in awe. "You know him?"

Sakura looked at the woman oddly for a moment. Then she figured she was one of Gaara's fangirls, though it made her curious how this woman knew who Gaara was. They were in the Land of Fire and Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna.

"Gaara is a friend of mine, why?"

"He's so handsome…" she gushed proving Sakura's theory of fangirldom.

The pink headed girl was about ready to let the girl down easy, but Alexial beat her to it.

"Gaara's antisocial and engaged to be married," Alexial said bluntly putting her two cents worth in.

Sakura watched the girl's face fall. Sometimes Alexial was so blunt but it didn't really matter and often times the truth hurt. A kind of cruel smirk graced Alexial's features at the girl's saddened face.

"You're just saying that because you want…"

"Oh please. Gaara isn't my type. Kaji can have him."

Deidara decided to break up the would be fight considering he knew Alexial wouldn't hold back. He looked at Sakura.

"How do you know so many Dragon Riders?" Deidara asked while keeping his attention on Sakura.

"Through other Unicorn Riders and friends more often than not. I've met Kisame through Kiri. Gaara and Kaji I've been friends with since I've known Gaara. I just recently met Naruto through Hinata. Itachi, Madara and Sasuke I met through chance because I'd been injured and Shadow Dancer stumbled upon the Uchiha mansion and asked for help. Alexial knows a bunch of Dragon Riders too."

Alexial rolled her eyes at Sakura making the pink haired teen giggle. When ever Sakura mentioned Alexial knowing Dragon Riders it often led to a conversation about the demon's age.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean anything Sakura."

"For a demon you're young," she countered.

Deidara was a bit confused on what was being said. Sakura smiled at Deidara noting his confusion.

"Blizzard and Alexial have been together for two hundred years."

"Two hundred eighteen," Alexial countered with a snort.

"Sorry," she teased.

Deidara's mouth dropped open. "Alexial was around when the war started."

Alexial's eyes became sad as she looked towards the sky. It was as if what she was remembering hurt her in more ways than one.

"I was in Snow when it happened."

The blonde's eyes became thoughtful for a moment.

"Then you know Madara?"

"No, I don't. He went into hiding after his Unicorn Rider died. Though I did loose some good friends due to the fighting and some were Uchiha."

Before any more could be said Zetsu returned.

"Come Unicorn Riders I'll show you to your rooms."

"I stay with Sakura," Alexial said.

Zetsu just gave a curt nod and led the pair into the house part of the hatchery. He led them to a door that had vines carved into the surface. Alexial watched them carefully as they let them into their room. There was a single bed but Alexial noticed a window seat so it wouldn't be such a big deal. Sakura dropped her small bag down on the floor next to the bed. Alexial sat hers on the window seat.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours so you can have a chance to wash up, or whatever it is you need to do."

With a curt bow Zetsu left the two alone. Alexial out of habit moved through the room scenting everything and checking behind every door and even under the bed.

"Go on Sakura get a shower and change for dinner. Even if Blizzard and Shadow Dancer deny it they still smell like horses."

Sakura giggled softly. She pulled out her bag and set out her outfits. Her hands lingered hesitantly over the off white dress but shook it off. Alexial watched her sadly. The tiger knew that Sakura was saving that dress for Sasuke. That made her hand clench at her side making her knuckles pop loudly.

"Why do you waste your time on him even though you know he was going to hurt you?" Alexial growled angrily.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Sakura whispered.

Alexial was a bit taken aback by the question. Closing her eyes she turned her head away to look out the window. Deidara and Zetsu were out there talking with their dragons.

"I have," Alexial admitted softly.

Sakura gasped softly. She knew that when Alex did fall it love that one person was meant to be with her for the rest of her life.

"Then why…"

"He was nine at the time. Of course it's been fourteen years. I'm a lot of things but I wouldn't do that to a child. Besides anything that would have come of it would have only been hero worship."

"Have you tried to find him since then?"

"No, I haven't. There hasn't been a point in a long time to look for him."

"But Alex…"

"Just drop it Sakura."

"I'm trying to make a point Alexial. I love Sasuke so that's why I wait for him even though I know he'll hurt me like this."

"I'm going out."

"But Alex…"

The tiger demon opened the window and changed into her beast form. Her ears were laid back.

"Tell them not to wait for me."

Before Sakura could protest the tigress had jumped out the window. Her steps were careful and sure as she moved towards one of the barns. Sakura felt bad for snapping at the older rider but sometimes Alexial couldn't understand. Going to the shower with a new pair of clothes she proceeded to clean herself of the travel weariness.

Dinner passed quietly and Sakura moved towards the barn she saw Alexial enter. Zetsu and Deidara were close on her heels. They didn't believe her when she told them that Alexial wasn't what they thought she was. They entered the building quietly. The white tiger was looking around at all the various colored eggs. She'd pause a moment and get up on her hind legs and scent the egg that caught her interest. She moved gracefully to the nursery barn. Alexial moved towards the back where a few baby dragons were playing spiritedly among themselves. The majority of the dragons were Rider Dragons. All the dragon's were tilting their heads to the side not knowing what to make of the white creature that entered their home. Alexial smiled as she moved forward towards the babies. Deidara and Zetsu moved to protest for her being there with the babies but Sakura stopped them.

"Just watch," she murmured softly.

Alexial patted one of the smaller ones on the nose and that led to a dog pile play fight. All the baby dragons were laughing as they played with the white tiger. Sakura watched on fondly.

"She'll make a great mother someday. Her instincts are an amazing thing to watch."

The guys looked at her in confusion again. "Alexial is a Snow Tiger Demon. She can assume the guise of that white tiger."

"Has she been a mother before?" Zetsu asked curiously.

Sakura's eyes never left Alexial's playtime with the children. This was a rare thing to see and it was a beautiful thing when it did happen and she wasn't going to ruin it for Alexial. This would probably be the only down time from now on and knowing the way things were going it would get worse from then on.

"With a creature like Alexial she can only find one partner in her life time, and trust me that's a very long time."

Sakura noticed that Deidara was looking a bit pale as he watched the tiger play with the baby dragons.

"Something wrong Deidara?"

He turned his eyes to meet her green ones. The blonde shook his head.

"No it's nothing."

Suddenly all the baby dragons stopped making noise. Alexial rose. Her eyes started to shard crimson.

"Alexial?"

Without a word the tiger paced from the barn giving a sharp growl towards the baby dragons as they started to follow. They stayed. Sakura was about to follow but a warning growl made her stop.

"Stay here Sakura. I'm going to make sure this idiot means you no harm."

The white tiger vanished out the door. The trio moved towards the window to watch.

Without thought she shifted to her humanoid form and Blizzard joined her to wait the coming riders. Alexial paced forward into the front lawn. One midnight blue dragon landed first. What disturbed her about this dragon was the skull and bones like pattern on the dragon's scales in white paint. The rider an obviously cocky male sat there like he owned the world. his short silver hair was slicked back and he didn't wear a shirt only a cloak draped over his shoulders. The second was the dark grey of a thunderstorm. His sandy blonde hair was wildly spiked. Alexial knew these two would be trouble. They didn't have to speak for her to know that and here she thought Uchiha were cocky.

"State your business here Riders," she called.

"We don't answer to you unicorn bitch," the silver haired man called. "Our business is with Zetsu and Deidara not you."

She heard two sets of footsteps move to stand beside her.

"It's all right Alexial, yeah," Deidara murmured. "We'll take care of these idiots."

"What business is so important that you had to barge in here in the middle of the night?" Zetsu demanded.

"We won't discuss it in front of that thing," the sandy haired blonde put in.

"Introductions would be nice and I am not a thing," Alexial hissed dangerously.

"The name is Takeo and this is my partner Hidan."

"Only for the time being boy," the silver haired male snapped waspishly.

Alexial watched the exchange in interest knowing that team dynamics weren't a priority here. These two had no sense of teamwork which implied they were solo Riders and were forced to work together on this.

"Come inside gentlemen and we'll discuss what's so important."

Hidan and Takeo slid off their dragon's back and followed Zetsu inside. Deidara was slower to follow.

"Keep Sakura in the barn Alexial," he advised. "At least until we know it's safe for her."

Instead of arguing like she wanted to Alexial just gave a curt nod. She moved back into the barn followed by Blizzard. Once inside she shifted into her beast form.

"At least they don't smell like snake venom," Alexial muttered. "Though that doesn't mean anything they could be Orochimaru's bitches without smelling like them."

Sakura snickered at Alexial's words. The two stood there wondering what was going and what was being said. Some of the baby dragons were cowering underneath her bigger form. The baby dragons were making odd noises that Sakura couldn't understand but Alexial seemed to be able to.

"What are they saying?"

"They smell the blood that man is bathed it and it makes them nervous."

"Blood he's bathed in?"

"I've seen that bastard before. Just put it this way he shouldn't be a Dragon Rider."

Alexial tensed when she heard someone open the barn doors. A soft growl of warning escaped her throat. It was Deidara. All of them relaxed a small bit at the sight of him. Something was wrong both Unicorn Riders could feel it. Empathy ran high as a gift Unicorn Riders possessed.

"Deidara what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "What did the Rain Dragon Rider want?"

"He wants Sakura."

"By whose orders?" Alexial demanded. "Sakura has nothing to do with Rain. Her skirmishes happen in Fire, Wind, and Mist."

"I don't know. Zetsu is talking to him now."

Sakura looked down knowing what they were probably after.

"The Uchiha have friends in Rain."

"I don't care that they do. You're on a mission and you have no time for the stupidities of others especially those cocky Uchiha."

"Alexial please just stop."

The pink haired teen closed her eyes and a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she tried to figure out something. She wished that Sasuke was there.

"It's probably for the best that we left," Alexial suggested.

"But…" Sakura started.

"She's probably right though," Deidara murmured. "This guy is dangerous. There are rumors he's a Hunter too."

"But that's impossible because he rides a dragon," Sakura protested.

"Not entirely," Alexial admitted.

The door opened and all riders and the two unicorns tensed ready to fight. Though it was only Zetsu.

"So what did he say Zetsu?"

"They want us to surrender her to them. There is a bounty on her head from Rain."

"For what charges?"

"Their Leader told them nothing about why they had to capture Sakura alive."

Sakura and Alexial stared at each knowing exactly why it was they probably were sent to get her. They were probably without knowing working for Orochimaru.

"Whether or not I like it Sakura is under the protection of the entire Uchiha Clan and Rain is too damned small to go against the entire wrath of the Uchiha Clan and Fire Country."

"Fire Country wouldn't protect a Unicorn Rider," Zetsu stated calmly. "What makes you think the entirety of the Uchiha Clan would protect her?"

Alexial turned her glittering eyes on Zetsu. The tigress didn't like what the Dragon Rider was implying. They were from Fire Country and yet they were here protecting Sakura because Itachi asked it of them.

"Itachi is the Clan Leader of the Uchiha Clan so therefore what he says goes. He said, 'Protect Sakura Haruno' then the Clan would do it for him. They may not agree to protect a Unicorn Rider, but they will do what Itachi says. Come on Sakura we need to go. I'd rather you be safe in Itachi's care then here."

Sakura just nodded. She looked at Zetsu and then Deidara and sighed softly. Suddenly; a surge of mystical power drew their attention towards the barn that held hanryo dragons. Sakura took off towards the barn with the others on her heels. Before any of them could reach her she had her hands on a black egg. It cracked once she picked it up. Once the black shell fell away and hanryo dragon sat there perched in her hands as if it belonged there. Deidara and Zetsu gaped at the pink haired girl. Alexial just smirked at the both of them.

"Gentlemen let me introduce you to the last remaining Mikisa of the Haruno Clan."

Sakura blinked lazily and smiled down at the baby dragon. Shadow Dancer moved forward and nuzzled the baby black dragon.

"Mikisa?"

Shadow Dancer looked up at the Dragon Riders. His ears laid back knowing the truth about Sakura. The stallion decided to speak then.

'_A Mikisa is someone that is able to go either way on their partners. Had her dragon partner lived and beat me to her then Sakura would have been a Dragon Rider, though Phoenix was murdered by a Hunter a few years before I came to Sakura.' _

"It's rare that there are Mikisa among the clans of any nation," Sakura added.

The small black dragon cooed softly as it shifted in Sakura's arms. "Though there is at least one Mikisa in the Clan at a time though they'll never know they are because their other partner is either killed or they never find each other."

"That baby isn't a Rider Dragon."

"As Shadow Dancer said Phoenix died a long time ago before she could even get to me."

"As much as it amuses me to watch the stupid looks on their faces Sakura we need to go. The sooner we're in Konoha the better."

"We were told to stay with her," Deidara protested.

"It's no longer your duty Dragon Riders," Alexial murmured. "Sakura I'll go back in the house and get our stuff. Blizzard, Shadow Dancer get her out of here now."

Sakura sat the baby hanryo dragon on her shoulder and nodded her head as she hauled herself up on her partner's back. The two of them disappeared out the back of the barn and they started running.

"I'll make sure you're names aren't tarnished by helping Unicorn Riders."

Alexial shifted to her beast form and shook herself violently. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the snowflake necklace around the tiger's neck. Her paws didn't make any sound as she padded out the back.

"Deidara?" Zetsu asked his partner noticing his shell shocked look.

"It's her," he murmured.

Zetsu's eyes narrowed as if trying to remember something.

"Her?"

"The one I told you about when I was nine."

Deidara was torn on following her and then not saying anything. Reaching down around his neck and pulled out a matching snowflake necklace.

"Then I take it you want to follow them?"

Deidara grinned at his partner. Zetsu rolled his eyes at Deidara's antics.

"All right. Let me get rid of Hidan and Takeo. Go help her."

The blonde bounced out of the building with a happy grin but it was quickly replaced with a look of horror. Hidan had the demon by her throat and blood was all over both of them.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing?"

"I want the pink haired bitch."

"I'll slaughter you if you touch her," Alexial growled.

"You're in no position to threaten me demon."

Before anyone could move an imposing black dragon landed behind Hidan. Deidara and Zetsu backed up. Alexial smirked even as blood dribbled down her chin.

"You're fucked big time Hidan. You're on Uchiha turf now."

Hidan dropped her and turned around. Both Dragon Riders glared at each other.

"Alexial where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke abandoned his destiny and Sakura is running."

The Uchiha cursed violently. He turned his angrily spinning sharingan on Hidan.

"You will return to Rain and tell your Kage to stop this foolish pursuit of Sakura Haruno before you enrage the entire Uchiha Clan."

"You're threats don't scare me," Hidan taunted. "Besides Takeo has probably caught up with her."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Alexial's. A dangerous laugh escaped her lips.

"If Takeo can see through the illusions that Shadow Dancer can put up. He isn't an Uchiha so seeing through it will be harder than ever."

"You underestimate that kid," Hidan hissed.

"As do you. Sakura has hidden herself since she was eight. Go back to your Kage and tell him to leave the girl alone."

Hidan snorted at the white haired woman. Her eyes narrowed at him. Hidan went to his dragon and took off in the direction Takeo had gone in. Alexial shook a little bit from the blood loss.

"Dang it that bastard," she cursed softly.

Deidara moved to her side and held her up.

"We should follow Sakura," the blonde suggested.

Alexial looked up at Madara.

"Are you going to find Sasuke?" she asked the older Uchiha.

He gave her a curt nod. "Good, he needs a firm ass kicking. We need to go."

"Go where?" Zetsu asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Temple of Fire?"

All three males looked at her like she was asking the stupidest question ever. Alexial's eyes narrowed at them.

"Of course we have," Deidara implied indignantly.

"I told Sakura if we ever went into the Land of Fire and got separated I told her to go to that temple and the monks there would hide her because they'd know who she was."

They nodded in understanding. She tried to push away from Deidara so she could start heading out to find Sakura but Deidara's arms tightened around her waist keeping her leaning against him. She looked up at him in confusion.

"We're going with you."

Deidara's partner landed gracefully beside them. His partner got down low enough so Deidara could help her up into the saddle before hopping up behind her. One arm went around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

"I'm going after Sasuke," Madara commented before his black partner leapt into the sky and vanished.

Zetsu came back with their things and tucked them into his saddle bag. Both dragons shot up into the sky. Alexial clenched her eyes shut as she dug her claws into the leather of the saddle as they flew.

"Calm down, yeah." The blonde murmured. "I won't let you fall."

The tiger demon tried to calm herself down knowing that he would probably keep his word for the time being.

"Hey Alexial can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head as she cracked an eye open to look at the passing landscape.

"You wear a necklace with a snowflake charm on it what does it mean?"

"I'm a high ranking demon from the Land of Snow. The more points it has the higher the rank is. The royalty of the Land of Snow wear a snowflake with twelve points."

She wondered where he was going with this. He couldn't possibly know anything. He'd been nine at the time she'd first saved him.

"When I was little I was saved by a white tiger from a pack of wolves. I wanted to thank the tiger but it was gone before I could say anything. The only thing I had to remember it by was a twelve pointed snowflake just like the one you wear."

Alexial's eyes slid shut knowing that he knew it was her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know if you remembered me or not."

"I was nine not two my memory isn't that bad."

She shook her head and looked forward. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Saving me back then. You didn't stick around long enough for me to thank you."

Looking over her shoulder at him Alexial couldn't help but stare.

"Staying would have brought unwanted attention on you."

"I don't understand?"

"I was being chased by Hunters when I stumbled across you."

"Oh."

She laughed softly as his disappointed answer. The tiger demon wouldn't say it out loud that she'd been glad that she'd stumbled upon him and saved his life.

"I'm glad I did though."

He gave her one of his trademark grins.

* * *

Madara cursed himself for even allowing himself to leave the two of them alone. Now Sasuke had left his destiny alone and she wasn't being protected correctly as she should have been.

"How long till you find Fire Storm?"

"It won't be long now. He hasn't left where we last saw them."

The older Uchiha gave a curt nod and looked at the flashing landscape. Black Blaze landed gracefully outside the village. Fire Storm looked up at the older black dragon. Sasuke was leaned against Fire Storm.

"Come here to give me a tongue lashing?"

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're so quick to give up Sasuke."

"She's not my problem now."

The older Uchiha knew how to hit Sasuke right to get him to do what he wanted.

"Then I guess she'll be Itachi's now or maybe even Deidara's or even Zetsu."

Sasuke rolled his eyes not even looking at his ancestor. "Or maybe Hidan should have taken her back to Rain."

Madara smirked as he felt and saw Sasuke tense. All Dragon Riders knew about Hidan. He was ruthless and practiced a blood based religion. Sasuke turned his gaze on Madara.

"Hidan?"

"He and his partner were after her. The Kage of Rain has a warrant out for her even though her battles never occur in Rain."

"Oh what charges?"

"They wouldn't say besides what would it matter to you? She's just another Unicorn Rider that isn't worth the time."

Black Blaze turned away from the two. Madara hoped that would goad Sasuke into going to find Sakura. He hoped that if Sasuke had to think about it that he didn't take too long in deciding what to do for Sakura's sake and for Sasuke's sake as well.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle With Hidan

The mystic riders 11

A/N: Sorry for takin so long people. The fight scene in here really really sucks so don't hit me too hard on it.

Sakura held onto Shadow Dancer's mane for all that she was worth. She hoped that Alexial and the others were all right. The rumors concerning Hidan were very dangerous ones. There were very few that lived to tell the tale if they ever met Hidan across the battle field. Shivering at the thought she kept her eyes forward trying to focus on something other than the blood thirsty Hunter that she'd left her friends with.

Blizzard was running a good distance away parallel to them. His white coat flashed as he ran. Even though the pace was a frenzied one the gait was smooth and even. Her hands strayed to Shadow Dancer's side there was a small testament that they'd had a bad run in with other Hunters before. It'd been a minor wound for the stallion but it still left and impact on Sakura.

Bigger dragons she'd found had to flap their wings more times than smaller dragons did. There was movement coming from her backpack and her Hanryo Dragon Partner poked his head out of her bag. He managed to crawl out of the bag and into her lap where Sakura wrapped her free arm around him to keep him steady. She kept her eyes forward for a while before she looked down at her smallest partner to get a good look at him. Then Sakura realized that she didn't even know the name of the little black dragon.

"What's your name little one?" she asked softly.

'_Nightwind,' _the small dragon said in her mind.

"Well Nightwind welcome to the group. Some of us are missing but you'll meet them later."

The Hanryo nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement. Sakura was curious about something. She'd known there had been a possibility that she could have more than one partner, but she wanted to know why the Hanryo Dragon had chosen her.

"Hey Nightwind," she started.

His unblinking deep purple eyes met her to let her know she had his attention. "Why me?"

He looked at her for a moment as if considering her words.

'_Why are any of us chosen for this kind of life?' _Sakura had to fight the urge to chuckle.

Despite his newness to the world he still had the knowledge of his ancestors at his disposal. _'I chose you because you're spirit called to mine. We were meant to be partners.'_

Sakura shook her head and looked forward. A smile graced her features as she looked at the blurring tree line as they passed. She stroked the dragon's neck slowly as she looked forward. Then suddenly he tensed and Sakura could feel it like panic race through her. At first with bonds like this the emotions came freely and unrestrained and Nightwind was so young that he had no control over it yet. One day he would be able to hide a lot of things from his rider not that he would when the time came. The sound of flapping wings made her gulp in panic. The dragon sounded huge from the beats of the wings. Without even having to voice her distress to Shadow Dancer the stallion's ground eating pace quickened. If he'd been a normal horse he would have floundered some time ago; though the stallion's neck was starting to get slick with the sweat of his run. The Dragon despite its huge size shot past them and landed in front of them and roared angrily at the unicorn. Shadow Dancer tried to stop but he skidded and tumbled to the ground throwing his rider. Sakura managed to roll as she hit the ground and came up in a crouch with minimal damage. The stallion fought to rise but Sakura realized there was a huge gash on the stallion's shoulder. Blizzard was standing before Shadow Dancer in an instant and rearing angrily to tell the dragon he wasn't allowed anywhere near the King Black Stallion. Sakura noticed the Hanryo Dragon was unruffled standing a few feet away from her. Sakura rolled her eyes as she rose unsteadily to her feet and rushed to Shadow Dancer's side. She knelt and checked him over. Thankfully none of the major arteries in the leg was hit nor did he break anything on his tumble to the ground.

"I've finally caught up with you girl," a man's voice echoed through the trees like the rattling of old bones.

Looking up she finally caught a glance at who'd stopped them in their flight. She recognized the midnight blue dragon with the white skull pattern on its scales. Then she looked up at Hidan, and he was grinning down at her sadistically as if he'd already won the battle that she was sure was about to happen. That made Sakura angry. She hated males that thought themselves better than her simply because she was female. Sasuke disliked her because he was forced to work with her because they were on the opposite sides of the war. Despite the fact that she should fault him for it, she really couldn't. So many families had ingrained in their children that when they became riders that they had to hate the other side. Thankfully there were those that the old teachings had no meaning for. There were so many of her friends that were looking for love on the opposite team and at that rate she hoped peace could ensue among them so that the blood of dragons and unicorns flowed no more. There would still be the Hunters to deal with but the fighting between Riders needed to stop. Sakura rose up her eyes hardened.

"Go back to Rain Hidan; you have no business here in Fire Country."

"I'm taking you back girl."

She snorted at his words. A sadistic grin stretched across his features at her defiant look. Sakura wouldn't let this idiot stop her from speaking with the Hokage of Fire Country. Sakura got into a fighting stance her hand clutching the hilt of her katana that was strapped to her back. She was prepared to fight with everything she had.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" he taunted. "I'll enjoy breaking you before I take you back and I think I'll start with that Stallion. He is the last after all."

Blizzard reared angrily again in front of the Black Stallion daring him to make a move towards Shadow Dancer. She shifted her stance so that she was standing in front of her partner. Nightwind hissed at Hidan from Sakura's shoulder. She hadn't even felt it when he'd moved to her shoulder from the ground.

"Come near my stallion and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try girl."

Sakura's hand tightened on the hilt of one of her katana. Her eyes darkened to a hard emerald. Her other hand came up and grasped the hilt of the other. Her enemy used a three bladed scythe which made her wary. He had the advantage over her with weapon reach. He was big but that didn't always mean anything. Brute strength was his thing, Sakura was sure of that. Most riders were fast when running but not all. The Dragon Rider stood there sizing her up too she knew. A sadistic grin was still tugging at his face and it made her nervous but not nervous enough to back down from this fight. His body tensed and Sakura knew this was it. Hidan leapt forward ready to rend her to pieces. Sakura barely dodged the swipe of his knives. Rolling on the ground she managed to land on her feet.

"Quick little bitch aren't you?"

"I've been trained well Hidan to fight idiots like you."

Before Sakura could move an inch Hidan was on her again trying to slice her into three parts with his scythe. He was trying to throw her balance off but it wasn't working. It was only mindless hacking with his scythe. Thus far she'd managed to keep herself out of his range. Somewhere along the line she'd heard that he practiced a blood based religion and that it was dangerous to shed his blood so thus far she'd only been on the defensive.

"Are you just going to dodge or attack me little girl?" he hissed.

"I know about your blood based religion Hidan."

"Don't speak about what you don't know about girl," he growled dangerously.

"Or what?"

"You're no match for me little girl," he growled. "And I'll send you to the darkest pits of hell to see your family, especially that wretched brother of yours."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she heard him mention her brother.

"You…" she snarled.

Hidan just smirked confirming her suspicions. "You disgrace the name of Riders everywhere by being a Hunter."

"Your words don't phase me girl."

"My name isn't girl," she snapped. "It's Sakura."

"I don't care girl."

He leapt for her again ready to tear her to shreds. She barely managed to avoid the swinging arch of his scythe. Something shifted behind her at that moment making her tense before she could even resist Sakura was pushed to her knees by Hidan holding her hair. The Hidan in front of her vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I got you now girl. You were no match for me."

He twisted her long pink locks in his fingers making her wince in pain. Her hands were wrapped around his wrist trying to get him off of her but nothing was working. Looking down she saw one of her swords was still in its sheath at her hip. Grabbing it she turned the sword she tried to ram it backwards into his stomach but he grabbed her wrist stopping the attempt. Reaching down again she grabbed a knife she kept on her and cut her hair. Without thought she drove her foot into his groin making him gasp in pain and let her go. Sakura raced to her feet and backed up her katana still in her hand. Panting softly she stood there watching Hidan writhe in pain. He managed to get up and go for her even though he was really unsteady. Sakura picked up the broken scythe he carried and moved forward. She pushed her energy into her arms to strengthen them and drove the scythe into his chest and pushed until the handle was sticking out of the other side of the tree and the curved blades of his scythe were pinning him against the tree. Hidan grunted in pain and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he smirked at her. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge and inch and a frown marred his features. Sakura smirked at him. She picked up her dropped katana and re-sheathed it on her back. Going over to her partners she watched her stallion rise to his feet. He was still hurting but he knew they had to move, and move now.

"Shadow Dancer can you keep up with us if I ride Blizzard?"

The stallion tossed his head in agreement. She moved to the white stallion's side and hauled herself up on his back. Nightwind perched on her shoulder as they took off into the darkness leaving a pissed off Hidan in their wake. Blizzard moved smoothly underneath her but she could tell the difference in the stallion's gates. Shadow Dancer's was smoother than Blizzards even though even the most inexperienced rider could stay on his back.

"I hope that Alexial is okay. She looked pretty banged up."

'_Don't worry Sakura. Alexial knows how to take care of herself not to mention she has Deidara and Zetsu helping her.'_

She nodded her head knowing that it was probably the truth. Alexial was exceptional at surviving tough situations. She knew the tiger would make it to the Temple of Fire. Her hand fisted in Blizzard's mane as she looked over her shoulder at Shadow Dancer trying to keep up with them. He was struggling but nothing and nobody would get in-between his partner and himself. They traveled a good distance before they stopped to rest near a stream. Blizzard purified the water before they all drank. Shadow Dancer lay down and rested underneath the shade of a willow tree. Sakura knelt down before her stallion and ran her hands over his body.

'_I'm fine Sakura.' _His soft mind voice rang through her head.

"I know but I'm still worried."

The stallion blinked lazily.

'_I'm sorry that things turned out like this with Sasuke,' _he murmured.

"Sasuke made his choice Shadow Dancer and I can only hope that he can come to his senses and help us when the time comes."

'_We can only hope Sakura.'_

She nodded her head and looked out over the landscape. Her heart ached wishing that they could settle their differences and get this over with. Her heart could only take so much more pain before it shattered beyond repair. Shadow Dancer rose and shook himself. Sakura knew he was ready to move on. It didn't take them long to reach the Temple of Fire. The head monk was there to greet her. He bowed low before her.

"We've been waiting for you Ms Haruno."

She nodded her head sadly.

"Have you seen two dragon riders carrying a woman with them?"

"Not yet. Come inside you four must be tired after your long journey."

Nightwind curled up underneath Sakura's shorter locks. Sakura followed the stallions to the stables. The two stallions were bedded down comfortably in an area reserved for riders of any type. A white unicorn with a silver hued mane and tail stood there watching the stallions. It pawed at the straw it stood on. Sakura looked up at the unicorn in confusion.

"Hello." She greeted the unicorn.

It dipped its head. "I didn't think there were many Unicorn Riders in Fire Country."

'_There are a few,' _the unicorn murmured in her mind.

Sakura knew this one was a female unicorn which probably meant that she had a male rider. Even though that wasn't always the case. In the stall next to her is what surprised her. It was a hulking Friesian stallion decked out in Ranger tack.

"Are you just passing through?"

She nodded her head. "I see your rider runs with a Ranger too."

'_You also ride with a Ranger?'_

"On occasion I do ride with a Ranger. When I'm in their areas."

The sound of footsteps drew their attention to the doors. Two people walked into the rider stables. One was definitely male but the other was a bit confusing. Shadow Dancer nudged Sakura's shoulder informing her softly that the other one was a male. Blizzard moved to Sakura's other side just in case someone was to get the wrong idea. The gruff older man looked at her warily while the other male smiled at her.

"Hello," Sakura greeted.

The older male only grunted in her direction before going to the Friesian and checking over the tack.

"Don't mind Zabuza," the younger male said gently. "I see you and Quicksilver were making friends."

"Just a little friendly conversation. I'm Sakura," she said as she smiled and offered the other rider her hand.

He took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Haku."

Haku looked at her and then at the two stallions. Sakura followed his gaze and realized what he was probably going to ask.

"Shadow Dancer is my partner. Blizzard is waiting for his Rider to come. She was delayed back at a hatchery."

"What would two Unicorn Riders be doing at a hatchery?" Zabuza growled.

"I was instructed by my allies in Fire to go there to seek help and rest. Until Hidan decided to make a nuisance of himself and separate us."

Both men looked at each other and frowned. She knew what they were thinking then too. "Now I'm waiting on my two Dragon Rider escorts to bring my friend back so we can continue on our journey."

"You must be a Haruno," Haku finally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I met your brother and he was just as spunky as you. I see Night Fury every now and then."

Sakura blinked. Her brother's partner was Night Fury and the stallion was supposed to have died with her brother.

"He's dead both of them."

"Then I might be mistaken. I've seen a Black Unicorn running around here lately."

"Shadow Dancer is the only one left. The one other out there died with my brother."

"It was dark I could have…"

"It was a Black Unicorn," Zabuza growled.

He brought his black horse forward and waited for Haku. Sakura didn't get her hopes up that there was another Black Unicorn out there. Haku smiled at her and hauled himself up on his unicorn's back.

"It was nice meeting you Sakura. Hopefully we'll meet again."

Sakura nodded her head as she watched the two riders leave the stables. She turned to Shadow Dancer.

"Do you think he's alive Shadow Dancer?"

'_It's hard to tell Sakura.'_

She nodded her head. The sound of heavy thumping outside the doors made all of them tense and pause. Sakura tensed as she waited for the people to enter the stables. Nightwind popped his head up scenting the air.

'_Dragon Riders and the demon.'_

"Her name is Alexial Nightwind."

The small dragon rolled his eyes as he waited. Sakura moved towards the doors and opened them and smiled as she watched Deidara help Alexial down off his dragon. The way they stared at each other made Sakura kind of envious, though she hid it well. Alexial was leaning heavily on Deidara as they moved.

"I see you made it in one piece," Alexial chuckled.

"So did you it seems."

Sakura moved forward. Alexial let Deidara go to embrace her. Then Alexial pulled away as she realized how short her hair was. Sakura blushed as she messed with her shorter locks.

"Come on Sakura I'll straiten your hasty hair cut once we get settled."

Zetsu stood beside his partner.

"We'll stay here for a day so we can give all of you time to recuperate from your strenuous journey."

Both girls heard the hesitation when saying strenuous. It was more emotionally draining then physically draining. They nodded their heads in agreement. A monk came out to lead them to their rooms where they'd be staying.


	12. Chapter 12: Sasuke's Troubles Begin

The Mystic Riders 12

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples its just been a crazy month and I'm not going to get into it right at this moment. I don't own Naruto and I hopes you enjoy…

Sasuke leaned against Fire Storm just where Madara had left him. His mind was in turmoil over what his ancestor had said. The chances of Sakura escaping Hidan alive weren't good. Only a few had ever done it and none of them were women. They'd escaped on sheer dumb luck from what he heard. He knew that he should go after her, but the stubborn part of him didn't want to help her simply because she was what she was. It still irritated him at the fact that she wouldn't listen when he tried to explain that he wasn't going to sleep with Karin, even though he had ever right to do so since he was dating her. There was some small part of him that felt he was betraying Sakura by allowing Karin to touch him but he shook that off really quick. Sakura didn't belong to him and she never would. There were some things he knew and that girl was too good for anyone to ever hold onto. She was the embodiment of light itself. Closing his eyes his head flopped backwards against Fire Storm's side.

"For once Sasuke you should listen to Madara," Fire Storm murmured.

"No, I have a girlfriend."

"That maybe working with the enemy, did that ever occur to you?"

"Orochimaru isn't my problem."

His dragon faced him then. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Orochimaru is everyone's problem, and besides it'll be your problem when Sakura's dead and every damned person and creature that cared about her is about ready to end your existence."

"I didn't even want to go Fire Storm."

Before the dragon could reply a deep royal purple dragon landed gracefully outside the gates. The membrane between his wings was black as was the neck ruff going down his spine but the belly scales were silver. The rider was obscured by a black cloak but that didn't stop Fire Storm from tensing. Sasuke looked up at his partner wondering what the hell was wrong with him now. The cloaked rider went into the town and the dragon took off, but Sasuke swore it cast a wary glance at his partner before leaving.

"Fire Storm…"

He hissed darkly at the man's retreating back. He paused and turned his head and all they could see a flash of pale skin and a sadistic grin before he resumed walking. Fire Storm's neck ruff was on edge letting Sasuke know he was bristling at the man who had just walked away.

"That's him."

"That's who?"

"Orochimaru," the dragon hissed angrily.

"What's he doing in Grass?"

They both looked at each other a moment then one name came to mind, 'Sakura'. "She's not here so she'll be safe."

His dragon swung his eyes to meet his riders. There was an unspoken fire in the dragon's eyes that Sasuke had never felt before and it made him nervous. There was also a hint of accusation. It brought the pain of watching her walk away from him to the forefront of his mind and no words needed to be said that everything was his fault.

"For how long Sasuke?"

That decided Sasuke right then and there. He started moving towards the city gates intent to follow this so called dangerous man that was after Sakura. _'Be careful Sasuke.' _ Fire Storm rarely used the mental way they could communicate but it wasn't wasted when he did. Sasuke just gave a curt nod before following the man into the city. Orochimaru led Sasuke through the darkest parts of the city. He passed a few brothels which made Sasuke's skin crawl a bit when some of the women looked his way; some even dared to beckon to him as if he were interested in them.

It was so cliché when they arrived at an old warehouse. He snuck in without problems. There were old crates stacked high enough that he could duck behind them. The feeling that he was in more danger than he knew struck him hard as he hid behind some of the crates. Then he heard voices and tried to inch closer to them.

"So how is keeping Sasuke and Sakura separated coming?" a man hissed.

Sasuke tensed when he heard the other person laugh softly at his words. Then he realized that Sakura had been right and inwardly a painful twist over his heart. Reaching up he clenched his shirt and grimaced. There was a slight flaring of pain coming from his mark too but he blocked it out as best he could. Once the pain subsided he listened intently to what Karin had to say.

"They're separated now Orochimaru-sama. Sakura saw Sasuke and I making out in his room. She ran to Fire I think."

"Good."

Something was wrong and Sasuke knew it. "Oh, and Sasuke-kun you can come out from behind those crates."

Cursing under his breath he figured that he didn't have much choice in the matter. He moved out slowly. Karin had a wide grin on her face. Something about it now seeing her for what she truly was made him want to keep his distance from her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

She started running towards him and he took an unintentional step back. Before she could even get close to him a person clad in black jumped in between them. Their face was hidden from view as he held a katana out pointed towards the two. Karin stopped her idiotic flight towards him in an instant.

"Don't move any closer snake," the other person hissed. "The same goes for you too whore."

Karin pouted and Orochimaru just smirked.

"So someone sent a rider to protect him?"

The black clad stranger brought their hand up and whistled loudly. The sound of clanging hooves and an angry neigh was heard. A unicorn bearing a white body and a silver mane and tail ran in. The rider hauled themselves up on the unicorn and offered their hand to Sasuke. Something told him to trust this rider. Grabbing the rider's hand he hauled himself up behind the rider. The unicorn danced as they turned to face Orochimaru and Karin. Orochimaru had a grin on his face that made Sasuke's skin crawl.

"So the Kage of Grass finally sent someone to help Sasuke?"

"I'm under no orders to help the Uchiha."

The unicorn stepped sideways and tossed its head. Orochimaru just grinned at the rider. The rider gave a click with his tongue and the unicorn turned and ran. The hooves of the unicorn clanged like bells on the pavement as they escaped from the warehouse and certain fight. Once they were running through the streets the rider turned his head to look at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Call your dragon Uchiha."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am Sasuke just know that my mother is interested in meeting the one that is supposedly supposed to take care of Sakura."

"What the hell do you mean supposedly?"

"She's not here is she?"

Sasuke fought the urge to growl out loudly before he focused on calling to Fire Storm. "Tell him to follow us to my mother's home."

"Tell me who you are," he snapped in annoyance.

"Not now Sasuke."

The dragon rider became silent. His mind sunk into deep thought as the flashing ground beneath the unicorn's hooves flashed beneath them. His hands clenched at his sides as his mind wandered to her.

'_Don't take my rider's gruff nature to heart Sasuke,' _a soft female voice rang through his head. _'He's very protective of Sakura ever since his mother adopted her. My Rider's name is Kyo and I'm Silver Swift, Silver for short.'_

Taking that information him he started wondering if this was… he knew that it couldn't be her brother because Takashi's partner was a black stallion like Shadow Dancer. _'My rider isn't her blood brother like Takashi is…'_

"_You say that if he's still alive."_

The unicorn didn't speak again. He knew he struck a cord and he wondered if Takashi was still alive.

"Is her brother still alive?"

"Whether or not Takashi is or not shouldn't matter to you Sasuke. You're concern is Sakura." Kyo stated softly. "We riders need to focus on stopping the pointless blood shed between riders because of a dispute that had nothing to do with us."

"There are riders that are seeing past the feud."

Kyo closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, then looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. His eyes flashed a deep gold before returning to their amethyst state.

"That maybe true Sasuke but none of them are in the position to do something about it. We're putting a lot of faith in Sakura for that. When she becomes the Kage of Grass she can start making the changes necessary and maybe someday I'll be able to meet my father face to face."

Sasuke knew that also implied him if he allowed himself to be with Sakura. He wouldn't tie her down if that came to that, Sakura deserved better than him. Soon the sound of familiar wing beats were overhead. The presence of his dragon in the back of his mind was a comfort now. After riding for what seemed like hours they entered a small city. There were people waiting for them. A woman stood decked out in gear almost like the Kage of their villages wore. Sasuke suddenly tensed when Fire Storm wouldn't move any closer to the village or the people.

"Easy guys it's all right."

"I thought you said you weren't sent by the Kage of Grass?"

Kyo rolled his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. Shaking his head he looked at the woman he claimed as mother.

"Let me tell you a little secret Sasuke. There are two Villages Hidden in the Grass. One is completely ruled by humans and the other by demons. This is the Youkai Village Hidden in the Grass, and my mother is the Kage's assistant. When he goes to meetings my mother takes over for him. He took off on a trip to Star yesterday."

"I don't understand."

The hanyou tangled his fingers in his partner's mane and she reared causing Sasuke to fall off her back landing flat on his. Once the ringing in his ears stopped a soft tinkling of feminine laughter rang through his head. He lay there in the dirt starting up angrily at Kyo. A woman walked into his line of sight and held out his hand to him. He took it and was hauled to his feet.

"Welcome to our village Sasuke."

Sasuke wouldn't look this woman in the eye knowing he'd failed Sakura by not believing her. She turned her back on them and walked away. He looked towards Kyo wondering what he should do. Kyo rolled his eyes and nodded in the direction his mother went. Closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh he followed the woman deeper into the village. He was getting nasty look from the general masses.

"What's their problem?" Sasuke asked Kyo finally.

"It's not because you're human I assure you Sasuke. It's because you were supposed to protect Sakura at all costs and you haven't. Sakura is my sibling and they know and accept it for what it is."

They entered a tower of sorts and walked up a bunch of flight of stairs. The woman sat down behind a desk that reminded him of his own leader's desk in Fire. She sighed tiredly before looking up at him with deep amethyst eyes. He could tell there was a lot of hidden pain within her amethyst depths.

"So we finally meet face to face Uchiha."

"You know my name so can I know yours?"

"My name Sasuke Uchiha is Kyouran."

Sasuke just gave a curt nod knowing this woman could probably break him in half. Her ears were delicately pointed much like Alexial's were. "I see that you don't fear me when your instincts are telling you to do so."

"I've met a demon before."

Kyo snickered softly at Sasuke's words. He leaned against the wall beside his mother. He reached up and pulled down his head gear revealing shocking silver hair. What got him the most was when Kyo looked up with the cloth covering his mouth still on. Then Kyo pulled it down and grinned at him. This kid looked strikingly like Kakashi. His attention was drawn back to the woman when she spoke.

"Alexial doesn't really count because she's not part shadow demon. She maybe royalty in her own right but she never carries herself as such."

"Royalty?"

Kyo's mother laughed softly at him. He was confused.

"We demons have a hierarchy. Each demon realm has a royal family. It varies from country to country what breed they are but for Grass the royals are deer demons."

"But I thought…"

"I'm an envoy to Grass from Fire. The ruling class of demons are foxes in Fire."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you don't piss off the wrong people Sasuke. The demon clans in Fire and Grass are fond of Sakura so you wouldn't want to piss of higher class people than you."

"Sakura and I won't ever…"

"Don't be so sure Sasuke. She's been watching you for a very long time."

"That's what Madara said."

"He's right and he would know. I want you to know so that when you need aid some of the clans will be able to help you."

Sasuke sighed softly as he looked over towards a window that reflected the setting sun. There was so much that he didn't understand but needed to in order to survive.

"Do you know where she is exactly?"

"My runners have informed me that she's made it safely to the Temple of Fire. She's met up with the Ranger Zabuza and Unicorn Rider Haku."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He'd met those two before and they'd annoyed the hell outta him.

"Well Sasuke it's been a long day and I think you need some rest."

"But…"

"Don't worry we'll finish this conversation in the morning but you need rest."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"You'll be staying with Kyo and I while you're in this village."

Kyo pushed away from the wall and moved towards the door. Sasuke followed him.

"Night mother," Kyo called to his mother.

"Goodnight Kyo," she murmured. "I'll be home late so don't stay up."

The two males headed back into the darkening streets. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as he moved. Then he was reminded of the conclusion that he'd come to earlier.

"Who is Kakashi Hatake to you?"

Kyo grinned at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"It's kind of hard to miss."

The half breed ran his fingers through his silver locks. He'd noticed a few years ago that Kakashi seemed sadder than before and he couldn't place it and he wondered if it was because of Kyo and his mother. "So…"

"As you guessed he's my father. Because of the rider issues standing its hard for me to walk into Fire Country to find him. Mother and I both ride Unicorns."

"You really think Sakura can change the world?"

"As a Kage she'll be able to set the process in motion. That and kill Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked at Kyo for a moment and then realized the sad cloud covered the half blood. He wondered briefly if he was just as affected by the Rider Feud as everyone else.

"Do you think she could win against Orochimaru?"

Kyo's eyes met Sasuke's cool onyx eyes steadily. He could see the doubt and sadness.

"Alone, Sakura could never defeat Orochimaru."

"Why was I chosen to aid her if all I'll ever do is bring her heartache?"

"Because there is something within you Sasuke that matches something that's within Sakura. You can't deny Fate and Destiny Sasuke. They maybe cruel sometimes, but there is always that small bit of light that shines through."

Sasuke nodded his head and sighed softly. Closing his eyes he wondered what she was doing. There was so much riding on the two of them being together. He didn't know if he honestly deserved the innocence that Sakura represented. Sasuke was thrown from his musing by a hard shove into the side of a house. Looking up a man stood there. His long brown hair whipped wildly in the slight breeze. His elfin ears gave away the fact that he was a demon. Sasuke's eyes narrowed ready to fight this guy.

"So you're the Uchiha that's supposed to take care of Sakura."

Sasuke didn't dignify that with an answer. He thought it best in this situation to keep quiet.

"Hey, knock it off," Kyo snapped. "Leave the kid alone."

"Shut it half breed."

Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasuke had a feeling that this was going to escalate in five seconds. Taking a step back he was sure that even if these were demons he would step in to help Kyo.

"I suggest you keep walking," Kyo snapped.

"Or what you're going to tell your mommy?"

"No, you keep walking or I'll end your pathetic existence before you even get a change to walk two steps towards us."

"Take that little bastard and get the hell out of here Kyo."

Kyo yanked on Sasuke's arm as they headed into the village. Sasuke was a bit confused.

"He was ready to kill you one second and the next he looks afraid."

The half blood sighed softly as he dragged Sasuke into a house.

"The one upside to being a half blood is the power of both parents. You know my father and know he's powerful in his own right, but add to it my mother's power and it becomes unstable and easily roused. I've kicked his ass before the first time Sakura came here. I taught him a thing or two about respecting a Haruno."

Sasuke nodded his head. Kyo showed him to a room and left him there with his thoughts. It would be awhile before he slept.


	13. 13: The Temple of Fire and The Big City

The Mystic Riders 13

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. Troubles all around in my chaotic life. But here it is the next chapter of Mystic Riders.

Sakura woke to the sounds of the bells from the Temple's high tower. The bell's toll was heavy and somber and it made her sad upon hearing. They were supposed to signal the welcoming of the sun but she couldn't help the sadness that rolled through her at the sound. Getting up she moved towards the window and stared out over the courtyard of the temple. A hawk sat in the tree just outsider her window. It's eyes blinked sleepily. Holding out her arm she waited for the hawk to land on her outstretched arm. It spread its wings and flew to land on her arm. It had a message strapped to its ankle. Taking it off she sat the bird down on the window seal and unrolled the message.

'_See You In Fire.'_

She had to smile. At the bottom was a paw print on a Sakura petal. Kyo created the design once she started traveling with Shadow Dancer. The half demon was taking a great risk coming to Fire but she wouldn't stop him. A familiar face might keep her grounded while in Fire speaking with the Hokage. Not to mention Kyo would also get a chance to meet his father without his father knowing it's him. If anything the reason she worked so hard to restore peace to the riders was because there were children of mixed riders that weren't allowed to be with one of their parents because of the difference in Riders. She'd met a lot of children whose parents were one type of rider and the other was on the other side. Packing her gear up she went down a flight of stairs. She stopped when she saw candles flickering oddly in a room. A man knelt in the middle of the circle room. He wore the cloak of a monk. He rose and looked at her. A huge smile crossed his wizened face.

"Hello Sakura," he rumbled softly.

She tilted her head not quiet understanding how he knew who she was. "I guess you wouldn't remember me."

He gestured for her to come in the room. She moved cautiously and knelt down in front of the man. The room smelled heavily of lavender making her relax some. She looked this man in the eye again as they sat there for a moment in silence.

"How do…"

"Did you forget what your father was?"

"He was a Dragon Rider. I thought that he was a Rider from the Hidden Grass Village?"

"He was but he also travelled through a lot of villages being the Kage of Grass after all."

Sakura nodded in understand. As riders they didn't like to stay in one place for longer than necessary. Staying put often times put Riders in danger. Though being a Kage would keep him busy. The sound of soft growling made her tense. Looking over her shoulder she Alexial standing there.

"Come on Sakura," she growled.

The demon's voice was gravelly.

"I was just…"

"It's all right Sakura," the monk said softly. "She realizes that I'm dead."

Sakura whipped around to look at the older man.

"What?"

"He's been dead for years Sakura."

"How do…"

"Because he was killed by Orochimaru twenty years ago."

Sakura's head was spinning. She didn't understand what was going on. "I was here twenty years ago checking up on a lead on my partner's murder when I came across this temple being attacked by Orochimaru. He was after the Stone of the Sun. He killed a lot of people but couldn't find it."

"I thought they didn't have…"

Alexial was glaring at the monk.

"They have no baring in essence to your mission Sakura but that doesn't mean there isn't any power in them. The Stone of the Sun amplifies the fire of Dragons whereas the Stone of the Moon amplifies the healing abilities of Unicorns. If you were to have it Shadow Dancer would be able to heal a lot more than he can at this point but honestly it's not necessary."

The pink haired rider was confused. Running her fingers through her hair trying to catch up to what had been said. There was so much that was still hidden from her and it was making her head spin. "We need to get going Sakura. The Hokage won't wait for us."

"She's right Sakura you should go."

The old man urged. Sakura nodded her head solemnly before following the tiger demon up the steps.

"Alex…"

"Don't," she growled. "You walked right into that and it could've been someone trapped here because of resentment for their deaths."

"I didn't feel that from him."

Alexial ran her fingers through her long white hair.

"You have empathy like your mom did."

"My mom…"

"I'm really old Sakura so I've met a lot of Riders. Since your mother was one of them I've met her before. I knew your father too. But enough of that now we need to go."

Sakura nodded her head. She looked back over her shoulder at the room where she'd talked to the monk. Shaking her head she followed Alexial up the stairs and into the stables. Shadow Dancer was there waiting for her. His head tossing upon seeing her. Alexial hauled herself up on her partner's back and held out her hand to Deidara who took it and sat behind Alexial. Sakura moved to her partner and hauled herself up on his back.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured softly.

Shadow Dancer reared and pawed at the air before launching himself forward out of the stable. The monks waved as the Riders passed. Sakura felt her heart get heavier and heavier as they headed towards Fire Country. Zetsu was flying overhead and Deidara's partner was flying beside the other dragon. Nightwind was tucked underneath her chin just inside her cloak.

A Couple hours later found them in front of the gates of Konoha. Sakura looked at the imposing gates sadly. She hadn't been able to come to this city in years, even to mingle among the great clans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Looking around every so often she was trying to spot any familiar faces among the people, mainly Itachi or even his mother. She needed someone at this moment that wasn't a temperamental demon. A pale hand reached out of the crowd and landed on Shadow Dancer's mane causing the stallion to rear and shy away from the hand.

"Easy Shadow Dancer…" a male voice said from the crowd.

The stallion settled down once he recognized the voice speaking to felt tears sting her eyes as she recognized the voice of the older Uchiha. Itachi moved from the throng of people to look up at the pink haired Rider. She slid off her partner's back and threw herself into his arms and started crying her eyes out. For a moment the older Uchiha was at a loss on what to do at this moment. Looking at the stallion he dipped his muzzle towards the door he'd just come out of as if trying to tell him something. Then it clicked Shadow Dancer thought it was best that she was taken away from the prying eyes of the people around them. So, he led her back into the house he'd just exited. He held her as she cried her eyes out in his arms soaking his black shirt with tears. The commotion brought a woman with silvery locks down the stairs. She looked at Itachi in confusion. A soft sigh escaped him as his eyes slid shut. The he looked up at her and mouthed her name and then Koori realized who this girl was. Itachi had talked of her often. This was the girl that was going to be working closely with Sasuke and hopefully they'd end up together. If she was here then either Sasuke did something very stupid on his part or was hurt somewhere. Koori figured it was the first option. Sasuke was always doing stupid things and most of the time Karin talked him into it. She didn't understand how Sasuke could stand her. There was something about the red head that set her on edge being in her presence. Even her partner didn't like being near her dragon or her. Koori motioned with her head towards the stairs.

"Sakura," Itachi murmured.

She lifted her head to look up into the dark eyes of the oldest Uchiha. "You need to rest before meeting with the Hokage."

Sakura pulled back from Itachi and rubbed her eyes with the edge of her cloak and nodded her head slowly.

Koori's heart broke as she watched Sakura. That had almost been her when it came to Itachi. Before his father died he'd arranged a marriage for Itachi. She'd almost turned her back on Itachi, but if anything Uchiha were known for it was their stubborn nature. He cornered her and told her that his supposed fiancé told him politely to go to hell because she was already taken. She chuckled softly at that, because it turns out that Kaho was secretly getting married to Kyo. Shaking her head she had to fight the urge to chuckle at that. A few days later Itachi had presented her with a ring a proposal for marriage. She gladly accepted the proposal. The next time she saw her soon-to-be brother-in-law she was going to give him a piece of her mind about what he was doing to this girl. She didn't deserve it in the least. From what Itachi had told her those two were bound very tightly together but Sasuke wasn't seeing what was in front of him.

"Koori could you show her to a guest room while I tell her traveling companions that she'll be resting awhile before anything else can be done. Not to mention we have to get the unicorns out of sight."

She nodded her head and came down the rest of the stairs and took Sakura in her arms and led her up to a bed room to get some rest. Sakura's Hanryo Dragon flitted up behind the girls.

Itachi walked back outside to see Alexial being held back by Deidara. Shadow Dancer was standing there placidly.

"Deidara would you mind taking Alexial and Shadow Dancer to you home so they can also rest from their long journey?"

The blonde got the message loud and clear from his friend's tone.

"Come on Alexial I want you to meet my parents. Sakura'll be in good hands with Itachi."

She looked at him not exactly wanting to believe his words. It was an Uchiha that hurt Sakura and she didn't want to leave her in the care of one unless it was Madara. "You have to trust Itachi to protect Sakura, Alexial."

Closing her eyes she nodded her head. Deidara directed his mate towards where he lived in the city of Fire.

Itachi sighed softly as he watched them go. Turning he went back into the house. Koori was leaning against the banister shaking her head. There was a lot of sadness in her eyes and he hated seeing it in her eyes. Sometimes he just wanted to beat Sasuke's brains out because of the things he'd done to people.

"Is she asleep?"

"Probably not," Koori murmured. "She was crying a lot."

Inwardly he cursed his brother again for his foolishness. He noticed something red on his fiancé's hands.

"Koori?"

He reached for her hands and took them into his own. There was blood smeared there. Satisfied that it wasn't her own blood on her hands he looked into her eyes with questions burning on the tip of his tongue even though he figured who's blood it was on her hands.

"The mark on her back bleeds. I couldn't get it to stop."

Madara had informed him on the aspects of those little tattoos on her and Sasuke's back. He cursed his brother's stupidity again for the hundredth time.

"It won't stop until she calms down. That's the nature of those marks. Sasuke's probably in a lot more pain that she is though."

Itachi watched her and knew that Koori would wish pain on Sasuke for breaking the heart of an innocent like Sakura. Hopefully some day things would work out for the better but there was little hope in that because of Sasuke's inerrant stupidity. Rubbing the bridge of his nose again he fought back the urge to sigh heavily.

"How so?"

"He's the one causing the pain."

Koori just shook her head. They wouldn't ever understand Sasuke in the least considering he had everything given to him and yet he threw it away for a whore who more than likely was working for the enemy.

"He'll never learn will he?"

"Not in this life time."

"He better learn fast or someone's going to hurt him."

"Probably Neji or even Lee."

She was taken aback at her fiancé's words.

"I wouldn't want to bring down the wrath of the Hyuuga line on my head, even if most of them are Unicorn Riders. Neji is once fierce Ranger."

"He's also Sakura's best friend."

She knew that he'd protect those he cared about fiercely. Itachi shook his head before looking at his fiancé.

"Could you watch her while I go inform Alexial that Sakura's going to be staying here?"

"Alexial could stay here too…"

"She's probably going home with Deidara."

"Oh?" Koori asked curiously. "Are they together?"

"Alexial allowed Deidara, a Dragon Rider to ride behind her on her Unicorn. And her partner didn't mind in the least."

"Maybe she's like Sakura…"

"Alexial distrusts most Dragon Riders no matter how much they appear different than the others. She distrusted Kisame and he was in the company of Kiri."

"But Kiri and Kisame have been engaged since they were children. Before they even became riders."

"Alexial is very protective of Sakura and right now a lot of Dragon Riders are a threat to her."

Koori nodded in understanding. Moving closer to him she leaned up and brushed her lips across his cheek.

"You better go before it gets dark."

Itachi nodded his head and headed back out the door.

Alexial was pacing back and forth angrily. She hadn't heard a thing from Itachi. Shadow Dancer told her that his Rider was fine but that didn't set the tiger demon at ease. Her job was to look out for Sakura as per her promise to Sakura's parents and her brother.

"Itachi'll protect her, un," Deidara murmured as he sat on the stall wall watching her pace.

"Sakura's hurting right now," she snarled. "And his brother is the cause of it."

"Don't blame Itachi for Sasuke's stupidity. It's not fair to Itachi."

"Madara or even Itachi would've been a better guardian over her than Sasuke could ever hope to be."

Deidara stared at Alexial oddly. She ignored his strange look and continued her angry pacing. He shook his head. Itachi wouldn't be a good guardian for Sakura in anyone's mind. He was too focused on protecting Koori. Madara was dead so he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura.

"Madara?"

"Madara was cursed the day his intended died. He and Orochimaru were cursed to live until one of them was defeated by a Dragon Rider with the Clan of Fire and then a Unicorn Rider with the Clan of Grass. So Madara has been watching Sakura for a very long time."

"Deidara wasn't supposed to know that Alexial."

They turned to see Itachi leaning against the wall staring at them.

"It doesn't matter in the long run Itachi. Deidara's probably seen Madara but didn't know that he had."

She looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes smelling the blood on him. "Is she all right?"

"When she calms down the blood will stop, but I came to let you know that she's staying with Koori."

Alexial nodded in agreement. She could accept that considering Koori was a sister to Kaji and Kaji was a friend to Sakura.

"Will you also be there with her?"

"I was supposed to return home but mother won't worry too much if I stay a few extra days when I message her telling her its for Sakura."

The snow tiger couldn't help but start laughing. Itachi just smirked at her knowing what the demon was thinking. Deidara was just confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently their mother was taken by Sakura too."

"Mother was probably starting to plan a wedding as soon as she laid eyes on Sakura leaning over Shadow Dancer's back."

"Sakura has a way with people that most don't see. Too bad that moron of a brother of yours can't see that."

"He sees it but ignores that he does."

Deidara hopped down off the stall wall he was sitting on and paced over to the white tiger. She looked at him for a moment before sighing softly. It seemed that she couldn't stop doing that now a days.

"We should be heading to my house now," Deidara murmured softly.

"I can't leave Sakura unprotected."

"Sakura will be under the protection of my fiancé and myself. Not to mention Nightwind is with her."

"Nightwind isn't going to be much protection if Orochimaru gets past you."

"Orochimaru wouldn't dare attack her personally. Besides Madara is probably around here somewhere keeping and eye out."

He could see the indecision in her eyes. Alexial was battling within herself on whether or not she could trust them to take care of her. Deidara spoke up then.

"Alex let them protect her as a sign of good faith. You can't hold a grudge against Itachi or Koori because of Sasuke's stupidity."

Alexial looked at him. Knowing he was right she nodded her head at Itachi.

"We will speak with the Hokage at about 11 o'clock."

She nodded her head again in agreement. Deidara took her hand and led her away from the stables where their in disguise partners would sleep for the night. Itachi sighed tiredly as he watched them go. Shaking his head at everything that was going on he turned to head back to Koori's home to watch over Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14: In Fire

The Mystic Riders 14

a/n: Don't own Naruto.

sorry it took so long peoples but there's been a lot of trouble at home. I'm at a con so lots of inspirations to finish. Enjoy!

Sakura sat up slowly once her tears had stopped. Her eyes were dry and itchy. She hadn't even realized she'd nodded off while crying. Her heart still ached fiercely just like everything else in her body. Reaching over her shoulder she touched her mark. The blood had stopped but it still pulsed with the erratic beating of her heart. Looking out her window she stared at the city. Nightwind made soft noises as he landed on the window seal and watched her. She smiled sadly as she reached forward and brushed her fingers down the little dragon's back. They didn't need words to understand one another. She continued to stroke his back while staring absently out the window wondering what would happen now. A soft knock on her door made her jump a little which startled her dragon. His wings flapped a little as he tried to right himself on his partner's shoulder.

"Who is it?" Sakura got out without stuttering.

The door slowly opened. It was the woman that Itachi brought her to see. She smiled brightly at her. There was something about her that was familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello Sakura," she murmured softly.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked.

The woman just laughed softly at Sakura's question. She noticed that when the woman laugh the laughter reached her eyes making them dance. Sakura tilted her head in confusion wondering what was so funny.

"I believe Itachi told me that you know my little sister. Since we weren't formally introduced because of the situation, my name is Koori. I welcome you into my home."

Koori held out her hand to Sakura. She hesitantly shook her hand in return. Sakura still didn't know who this person really was. "I haven't seen Kaji in awhile how's she doing?"

Sakura smiled in surprise. Then she realized that connection. Koori was Kaji's sister. Kaji had often spoke of a sister but not much about her. They had the same face.

"She's doing well. I saw her with Gaara in Suna."

"And I bet she embarrassed him in front of people didn't she?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. It never failed that her sister knew how to embarrass someone in the middle of a crowd.

"That's Kaji for you though, but you know that."

Koori nodded her head. Sakura could see the lurking of the sadness in Koori's eyes directed towards her because of the situation with Sasuke. She honestly didn't want anyone's pity. Somehow she'd find a way to win without Sasuke if it came to that. At that moment Sakura's stomach started to protest to the lack of food. Koori covered her mouth to try and hide the soft giggle that escaped her lips at the sound. A dark red blush stained Sakura's cheeks in embarrassment. She silently cursed her stomach for giving her away.

"Come on Sakura it's been a long day," Koori encouraged.

Sakura took a step forward but then realized that her clothes were travel worn and stained. With a self conscious action she tried to brush some of the travel dirt from her clothing but it didn't seem to work in the least. Looking around she tried to find something that might help her with getting rid of the stains but nothing thus far, and then did she noticed her saddle bags were sitting on a chair in the corner.

"I hope you don't mind but I sent your dirty clothes to the wash while you slept. I'm sure it's been awhile since you've had the chance to wash them properly."

A blush of shame darkened her face this time. She was always being chased by one group or another because she rode her King Stallion. "Don't be embarrassed. It comes with the life style we have sometimes, but it's probably harder for you since you don't have a someplace to call home."

Sadness washed through her at Koori's words. It was true that she didn't have a place to call home because of Orochimaru hunting down her parents and brother and killing them.

"I haven't had a home in a long time. Shadow Dancer and I wander a lot when we're not running from Hunters or other Dragon Riders, but thank you for washing my clothes."

"It's no trouble at all for a friend of my sisters. I have some clothes for you if you want to freshen up and I sent those clothes to the wash as well."

Koori vanished into one of the doors in the room and came back with a white robe and held it out to Sakura. She took it and ran her hands over the soft material. It had been a long time since she'd felt something that nice. "There's the bathroom so feel free to use whatever you need."

"Thank you Koori."

"It's no trouble. Dinner will be in a half and hour."

Sakura nodded in understanding before she started shedding her clothes and wrapping herself in the bathrobe. Koori took the dirty clothes away and placed some clean ones on the bed before retreating from the room. With a heavy sigh Sakura went to take a shower. As the water beat down on her pale skin she sighed in contentment. She began to wash away the travel dirt and the tear stains. Now wasn't the time to show weakness especially if she was going to face the Hokage in attempts to get her to understand that the blood shed has to stop. Shaking her head she allowed the hot water to wash away some of her worries for the time being.

Koori walked down the stairs and threw Sakura's clothes in to the wash along side her other clothes. Leaning against the wall she sunk deep in thought at the washing machine made its loud thumping noises as it cleaned the clothes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Itachi come up behind her.

"Is she awake?"

She must have jumped at least three feet off the ground in a fright. Whipping around she glared at her fiancé. Itachi just gave her one of those knowing smirks that told her he was laughing at her on the inside. She hated when he did stuff like that because it made her feel stupid sometimes, but she wouldn't let him know that. Though she'd have to admit that was one of the things she loved about her fiancé.

"Yes, she's getting a shower."

He nodded his head. Then his thoughts turned distant. She watched him knowing that his mind was probably working a hundred miles a minute trying to gauge things as they were.

"What is it?" Koori asked softly in concern.

"I got a bird from Madara. He talked Sasuke into coming back here."

Koori felt some sort of anger rush through her at the mention of Itachi's brother. Then it leveled out. There was no sense in getting angry at Sasuke at this point, but it was making her angry that Sasuke wasn't doing what he told Sakura he'd do. He'd promised and yet he was screwing it up by failing to stay beside Sakura. In her books that was a big no-no.

"He's going to have to make a choice here and now," Itachi finally said.

"What if he chooses to stay here?"

"He won't. Madara isn't so forgiving when it comes to Sakura's safety."

"Then why…"

"Because they were made for each other, but since Sasuke's such an ass he's made it hard for anyone to get close to him much less Sakura."

Koori nodded her head in understanding. Uchiha men were so hard headed. Shaking her head she moved forward and hugged her fiancé. With a hesitance that made her smile Itachi returned the embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder taking in his natural scent. For some reason it calmed her like nothing else would. She smiled widely as she rubbed her nose against his shoulder. Aside from his male scent there was a hint of smoke and oil that he used on his dragon's scales occasionally. Absently she could feel Itachi's fingers running meaningless patterns over her back. The sensation made her shiver a bit. Before anything else could happen the sound of a loud screech came from up the stairs. Koori backed away from Itachi startled and then the Uchiha bolted up the stairs towards Sakura's room. The sound of glass shattering made them move faster. Fear raced through Koori for Sakura's safety. The sound of fighting echoed through the room. Suddenly the door was smashed out and a huge cobra was thrown with a sickening crack again the wall followed by a man in black. Sakura followed the person with her sword her eyes were hard. Itachi stepped in at that moment and tackled the intruder and wrestled him to the ground. The two fought until the Uchiha was able to knock the man unconscious. He tore the guys mask off and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sakura was leaning against the wall panting heavily. Koori wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she recognized the silver haired male from previous encounters.

"Who is it Itachi?" Koori asked softly.

"It's Suigetsu," Sakura muttered.

"Who?"

"Suigetsu Hozuki. He's a Hunter with an unhealthy need to use snake venom or I should say its more of an obsession."

"You've run across him before?"

Sakura nodded her head. She'd been down for a few days because of him. She'd been poisoned and it took Shadow Dancer days to purge the poison from her body. Sakura eyed the body of the dead serpent and frowned. It was a cobra and not the norm for Suigetsu's MO. Since he was from Mist he tended to lean towards water based animals. The cobra was a grass land based creature.

"What I don't understand is what he's doing in Fire in the first place. He runs through Mist than anything and this snake isn't normal in Mist."

They looked at her funny. Rolling her eyes with a huff she explained. "Suigetsu is from Mist so that basis for creatures of water orientation. Cobras are found in Grass Country. It doesn't make any sense. The last snake he threw at me was a water moccasin."

Koori looked at Itachi worriedly.

"Sakura…" Koori started.

"When can I see the Hokage?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Did you tell her that it's urgent that I see her as soon as possible?"

The Uchiha nodded his head.

"She's busy today sending out Riders to the borders. Apparently there's been trouble with other Riders from other countries."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Sighing softly she ran her fingers through her long pink strands. Some part of her didn't doubt that somehow Orochimaru was the one behind all that was going on in the nations. He had quiet a few Hunters and Dragon Riders under his command and Karin proved that.

"Very well then."

Nightwind screeched as he flew down the stairs and landed on her shoulder. Sakura absently brushed underneath his chin. "Can I go see Shadow Dancer?"

"After dinner," Koori suggested. "Besides I've never met a unicorn face to face."

Sakura looked at Koori oddly. With her being a Rider even if a Dragon Rider she should've at least met one Unicorn Rider along the way. "I would be honored for you to meet my partner because I need all the allies I can get at this point in the journey I'm taking."

They nodded and Koori led the pink haired rider to the dining room where dinner was about ready to be served. IT didn't take long for the girls to finish their dinner and get up. Itachi followed them in amusement. Koori led Sakura to the stables where Nobles kept their horses while they visited in Konoha. Shadow Dancer was being admired from a respectable distance by everyone there. It was rare they saw a horse of that kind of singular color and that size for the breed he appeared to be. Sakura laughed softly to herself watching the people whisper about her stallion partner. She was grateful that they didn't really know what they were looking at the moment. Most unicorns had the ability to cloak what they were from human eyes if that was what they wished. Blizzard was in a like wise state because his size but all his markings and horn were hiding to make him look like the same breed Shadow Dancer was. It wouldn't do for his snowflake markings be known to people here. There were too many Dragon Riders about that would give anything to harm a Unicorn and its Rider in the city.

"Excuse me," Sakura called to them. "May I get to my stallion?"

The group parted looking at her in confusion. Shadow Dancer whickered towards her in greeting.

'_Thank goodness you're here. These people keep staring at us.'_

Sakura couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips at her stallion's pleas. Moving forward she walked into the stall and petted her stallion on the nose. The crowd watched on. Sakura looked so small compared to the hulking stallion. Blizzard put his head over the wall and Sakura petted him too. Itachi stepped up in.

"There isn't anything to see here anymore so all of you can leave," he growled.

Everyone started at Itachi but then they realized who he was and cleared out. Koori and Sakura started laughing. Itachi just shook his head.

"Now with introductions. Koori I would like you to meet my partner stallion, Shadow Dancer."

As he dipped his head the glamour faded and his horn became visible.

'_It's a pleasure to meet the sister of Kaji finally. We hear many great things about you from Kaji's partner.'_

Koori blushed at the stallions compliment and bowed back respectfully.

"This is Blizzard. He's my friend's partner. They hail from the Demon Village Hidden in the Snow."

"Demon Village?"

Sakura sighed softly.

"For each human Hidden Village there is a sister village that is only demons. Sometimes they work closely with their human counter parts but most times they do not. Grass works closely with their sister village as my Great Grandfather decreed it."

Koori kind of understood what she was saying but she'd never truly believe it unless she saw it for herself.

'_It's a pleasure Koori,' _a deeper voice purred in her mind.

Her eyes widened. She would think Shadow Dancer would have a deeper voice, but this white stallion had a deeper voice. Sakura must have known what the stallion was doing.

"Blizzard stop flirting with her before Itachi hurts you."

The white stallion snorted. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the white stallion dangerously. He knew that Koori wouldn't ever leave him for anyone but he just thought it would be amusing to glare at the stallion for an effect. Musical laughter filled their heads making Sakura shake her head at the stallion's antics.

'_Sakura,' _she heard Shadow Dancer call softly to her.

"Hm?"

'_It's getting late and you are due to speak with the Hokage in the morning. Rest will be necessary.'_

She nodded her head in understanding. Going into his stall she hugged the huge stallion. He nickered softly towards her. Sakura scratched behind his ears and planted a small kiss on his nose before letting him go. Her heart ached still but her spirits were still a bit lighter due to Koori and the stallion's attempts to be funny.

Morning dawned for her as she slowly got dressed for the day. She dressed in a red button down dress shirt with black cargo pants. The shirt bore the insignia of her clan. A long black trench coat followed to hide her insignia. Strapped underneath the trench coat was here two katana. Nightwind cooed as he landed on her shoulder. She brushed her fingers down the small dragon's throat. Even though only a few people knew she was a Unicorn Rider it was still best, in her mind, to go armed.

"Let's get this over with," she murmured to the small dragon.

Nightwind nodded his head. With a heavy sigh she exited the room quickly. Itachi was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. His eyes narrowed a fraction.

"It's not necessary that you go armed. I won't allow any harm to befall you."

"It's for my peace of mind more than anything Itachi."

The older Uchiha nodded his head in understanding. She was feeling vulnerable being in the Village like this without her partner near by.

"Come we must hurry, the Hokage isn't a patient woman."

Sakura smiled as she shook her head and followed the older Uchiha out into the streets. She pulled her hood up over her pink locks to try and hide her tell tale hair color. Looking around out of habit Sakura surveyed the area for a threat. Slowly she followed Itachi into the streets. The suns rays were barely touching the highest rooftops shining their light on the silent merchants that were setting up their wears.

"Is it always this quiet in the morning?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Some of the villages she'd visited in the past were boisterous in the morning even when setting up.

"She's right Itachi something isn't right. They're spooked," Koori murmured.

Nightwind cooed nervously. She reached up and stroked underneath the dragon's chin. It was a habit when she was nervous with Shadow Dancer but since he wasn't there then Nightwind would do. Itachi walked over to one of the merchants and started speaking in low tones with the man. A wind blew past her making her eyes close. Icy fingers could be felt brushing over her neck as someone whispered unintelligible words in her ear. Whipping around whoever had done it was gone. The man and Itachi were staring at her. Itachi's eyes were narrowed and the man's shown with fear. Inwardly a curse escaped her lips. She recognized that voice. The snake was there somewhere probably watching them as they spoke. Bringing her fingers to her lips she let out a loud whistle. A loud ringing neigh split the silence like a trumpets sounding the call to arms. The sound of hooves hitting the pavement made Sakura smile. There was a second set of hooves following the first. Shadow Dancer and Blizzard came running up beside them. They had to skid a bit to stop themselves on the pavement. Once Shadow Dancer got turned around and moved to stand before his rider, Sakura hauled herself up onto the stallion's back. She held her hand out to Koori.

"Come on we don't have time to mess around. Itachi take Blizzard."

The Uchiha gracefully hauled himself up onto the white stallion's back. They raced through the streets towards the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura what is it?" Koori asked as she tried to hang onto her.

The stallion's movements were so much different than her dragon, Kielo that she was having a hard time keeping balance. Sakura's hand came around her side and grabbed Koori's hand and dragged her foreword.

"Stay close to me to keep your balance. To me his stride is smooth and even, move with him."

Koori nodded as she held onto Sakura as they ran through the streets. Blizzard darted forward ahead of the pair guided by Itachi towards the Hokage's Tower. The stallion's skidded to a halt. Itachi threw himself off Blizzard's back and moved to Koori's side. He helped her down and inspected her. Sakura watched the pair sadly. A white flash on the roof a short distance from the entrance of the tower made Sakura look up. A white tiger with long ears and a dog like tail swishing behind her. Sakura smiled slowly as she landed gracefully in front of them. Deidara was sitting on the tiger's back. The tiger's eyes were slightly tinted red. Deidara slid off the tiger's back allowing the demoness to change back. She strode forward and inspected Sakura over.

"I'm fine Alexial. I just got spooked is all."

"You're a Haruno, Sakura you don't get spooked for no reason."

"Just drop it Alexial."

"I smelled the snake on my way here," Alexial finally muttered. "Go ahead to your meeting with the Hokage I'll wait here with the stallions."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head in understanding. Koori volunteered to stay with the stallions since she was still curious about them.

Carefully she followed Itachi up the stairs. She was nervous about this meeting and she didn't know why she was. Facing an enemy in battle never made her this nervous.

"Easy Sakura," the older Uchiha admonished. "The Lady Hokage won't hurt you."

"I know but I can't help or shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

He nodded his head in understanding. A lot of Unicorn Riders were in tuned with nature and they often felt oddities around them that became reality. Orochimaru was close and that was probably the cause of her unease at the moment.

"It's probably because of the snake…"

"It's not that entirely. Yes, he's set me on the unease but its something else. I can't really hone in on what it is without Shadow Dancer close by."

He looked at her oddly not exactly understanding what she was trying to say. She sighed this wasn't what she wanted to talk about with Sasuke's older brother but it might be necessary.

"You have foresight?" he asked finally.

She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. People often made the mistake of confusing her abilities with foresight.

"It's not foresight. It's more like empathy. Feeling the emotions around me sometimes leads me to have gut feelings that something is going to happen whether it be good or bad, and right now it's a bad feeling."

"Then we should hurry."

They stopped in front of a set of double doors. Reaching up Itachi knocked swiftly on the door. A loud shout of 'enter' was heard from the other side. Itachi opened the door and ushered Sakura into the room. She froze when she met a pair of familiar onyx eyes. Her eyes widened and her breath came out of her lungs in a rush as if she'd been kicked.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he looked down over the city of Konoha. He wasn't looking forward to facing the Hokage about his absence, or his relatively crossing of the borders without mission orders specifying that he be allowed to do so. Lady Tsunade was a mean lady when she wanted to be. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he tried to alleviate the on coming headache that was forming behind his eyes. Briefly, if only for a moment Sasuke wondered where Sakura was and if she was okay. As quickly as it had come, he shook the thoughts away. There wasn't any sense in thinking about her now. She was probably still in Grass with Alexial. He'd gotten a message from the Lady Hokage that he should return to Fire for his new mission orders. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he knew this wouldn't end well in the least.

"What do you think Tsunade wants?" he asked his partner finally.

"Probably going to send you out on another mission or something but you never know with her."

"Got that right," he huffed.

The red dragon chuckled at his riders grumpiness. The Hokage was know for her temper and bazaar mood swings. Unlike most of her subjects Tsunade wasn't a Dragon Rider, her partner was a Hanryo Dragon.

"Be at ease Sasuke. It's probably not going to be as bad as you think its going to be."

"That's what you said the last time and she ripped me a new one."

"It wasn't my fault that you walked right into that trap and lost the scroll and had to fight like hell to get it back."

"Thanks a lot buddy."

The dragon landed in the landing field on the outskirts of the city. Sliding off his partner's back he rubbed the back of his neck. Fire Storm stared at his partner for a moment in concern.

"Sasuke?"

"Do you feel that?"

The dragon raised his head and scented the air. His eyes narrowed as the scents of the city were entering his senses.

"The snake is here."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"I have to get to Tsunade."

Fire Storm nodded his head and looked around. There were other dragons looked around just as nervously. Something bad was about to happen he knew that much, but he would stay put until Sasuke came back hopefully with Sakura. He'd scented the King Stallion within the walls of the city but he wasn't about to tell Sasuke that. It was time that the youngest Uchiha learned that his responsibilities to her were more important than Karin ever would be. He needed to understand that Sakura would complete him.

Sasuke headed up the long flight of stairs towards Tsunade's office. He wasn't looking forward to this. Tsunade already had a beef with him right at that moment. He'd disobeyed an order by going on his last mission without his partner which cost him the scroll for an entire day. Cursing softly he stood before her door and knocked waiting for the blonde headed woman to allow him entrance to her office. He heard a loud 'come in' echo through the door and he winced. She was in a foul mood it sounded like. He slowly opened the door and walked in and stood before her desk with his head down.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the woman growled.

He winced knowing he was in deep shit right at that moment. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I lost that scroll for an entire day because I went ahead without Naruto?" he offered.

"No, that's not it," she growled. "I was informed that you made a deal to protect the Kage of Grass is that correct?"

"The Kage of Grass? I was travelling with Sakura but…"

"When the snake is defeated she'll take over as the Kage of Grass."

"I don't need the distraction," he snapped angrily.

"Is this about Karin?" Tsunade finally asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't understand why everyone was so insistent that he not be with Karin. It was his life and he should be able to live it how he wanted. If he didn't want to be with Sakura then he shouldn't have to be.

"Why the hell is everyone insistent on butting in on my personal life?"

The blonde gave him the iciest glare that he'd ever seen and he fought the urge to shiver violently.

"Your mission Uchiha is to go with Sakura until Orochimaru is brought down and we can finalize the treaty between Grass and Fire."

"But that could take years."

She grinned maliciously.

"If it does then so be it."

"But you…"

A stern glare answered his almost said statement. He was hating life right about that moment. Everyone was out to get him he swore to it. Clenching his hand violently he bit his tongue on saying anything that could upset the blonde haired woman and have her put him through a wall.

"I have a feeling Uchiha that it won't be much longer."

Sasuke looked at her oddly. "Orochimaru won't wait much longer to make his move against Sakura and you need to be ready to protect the future Kage of Grass."

He looked away. Even though he wasn't on speaking terms with her there was some small part of him that was worried about what would happen to her. The though of someone like Orochimaru touching anyone just made his blood boil. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he tried to clam himself down because getting angry wouldn't do any good for anyone. A soft knock made both of them look up. Tsunade looked at Sasuke a moment and then closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on her hands.

"Your mission begins now Uchiha."

His eyes widen when he realizes what she meant. "Enter."

The door opened an all Sasuke could see at first was his older brother and when he stepped aside his insides froze for a moment. Her eyes widen in shock too. Then they narrowed dangerously.

"Sasuke," she growled out softly.

"Sakura," he murmured.

"Sasuke, your mission from now on is to protect the next Kage of Grass."

Anger boiled below the surface at the nature of his mission. "You will accompany her anywhere that she needs to go. I will supply you with the correct documents to get into other villages, but be warned your welcome won't always be warm."

Sasuke gave a curt nod. Tsunade looked at Sakura then. "Any objections to that?"

"No, Lady Hokage," she said politely as she bowed. "The arrangements are suitable if it is okay with Uchiha-sama."

The blonde haired woman looked at one of her riders with a raised eyebrow. She could see he was wanting to blow his top but duty and honor prevented him from doing so especially in front of the girl he was sent to watch over until their mission was complete and Orochimaru was dead. All occupants in the room were startled as the doors burst open and a ball of orange and yellow came barreling in the room.

"Tsunade!" the blonde shouted. "Is it true that Teme is going on a dangerous mission without me?"

Then his eyes landed on Sakura. They widened. "Man teme she's a lot prettier than Karin and that's for sure."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

The Dragon Rider's demeanor changed rapidly when he noticed how pissed off his partner was.

"I uh…"

Sakura got in between the would be combatants.

"Lady Tsunade we can talk of the treaty once we return from Mist."

Tsunade knew that the girl was hurting and was just trying to cover it up.

"Very well Sakura."

"Come on Sasuke we're wasting time here."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Sakura walked out of the office with a solemn look about her. Sasuke followed knowing that this was going to be the longest and hardest mission he's ever taken on in his entire life as a Dragon Rider.


	15. Chapter 15 AN

A/N: Sorry ya'll about not updating in awhile but I lost my mother a few months ago and I've been more focused on other things but I am working on the next chapter. I hope to have it done soon.

Thanks

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	16. Chpt 15 Bad Stuff Happens When It Rains

The Mystic Riders 15

A/N: Thank you all for your thoughts. Here's the next chapter for ya'll so I hope you enjoy.

Sakura felt uncomfortable in the lingering silence around her. Normally it was just her and Shadow Dancer and the silence didn't bother her then but it was now. No one was talking and even the dragons and stallion were strangely quiet. Sasuke opted for flying over head which confused her some because it was hard to see through the thick foliage. There was no doubt that the youngest Uchiha was boiling mad up there. She wished it hadn't come down to this, but there was very little choice left in the matter. Nightwind was flying above her head occasionally making darting motions to check out things that interested him but things wouldn't keep his attentions long before he was flying beside her. He was cooing at her every time he came back to her side but they weren't making her feel any better.

Shadow Dancer was starting to worry about Sakura's quiet. To him and Fire Storm it had made everything worse that Tsunade had made Sasuke go with them instead of deciding on his own to come with them. There wasn't anything that could be done now. The one thing that played in their favor was the fact Deidara has convinced Alexial to stay with him. He'd convinced her that she should start getting used to the life of Dragon Riders. Though the real reason was because he wanted Sakura and Sasuke to have alone time to try and patch up things the old fashioned way, but it was failing thus far. Sasuke was so angry that he wouldn't give Sakura the time of day if she asked. They were due to arrive in a small town in a few hours so they could rest for the night and hopefully some of the Uchiha's anger could blow over some. Knowing the Uchiha like he did, he didn't think it would happen. Shadow Dancer knew that Sasuke was an angry person by nature, but he had to let it go or life would loose meaning to it. A heavy sigh escaped stallion and mistress at the same time. They'd been traveling most of the day and not even polite necessities were being exchanged between the two Riders. Sakura didn't even stop once like she normally did to take a walk through the woods to stretch her body. The soft swishing of Fire Storm's wings became pounding beats as the dragon landed several yards away from them. A very aggravated Uchiha was glaring right at Sakura.

Sakura's heart clenched at Sasuke's look. She fought the urge to shrink back. Though the thoughts of how the sunlight hitting his raven locks and the reflection of the red off of the dragon's scales made him look devilishly handsome. Shaking her head she braced herself a Shadow Dancer moved forward towards the red dragon. The stallion put some high stepping in his gate to try and distract his Rider but it didn't work.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" she asked softly.

His gaze was still icy as he regarded her.

"It's getting late and we're going to stop in the next town for the night. So you're unlucky ass isn't stuck outside in the rain that's coming."

Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Unlucky?" she growled. "I was perfectly fine before you ever stepped into my life. You're such an arrogant ass. If you didn't want to help why did you even go with me?"

"It's called an angry relative lecturing me on that I need to do this."

"And here I though Uchiha men weren't supposed to let anyone walk all over them, even if it is Uchiha Madara."

"Shut it."

Before Sasuke could say more Fire Storm had him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into some bushes.

"That'll be quiet enough Sasuke. You waste time and energy arguing a pointless matter with her. You made the promise to help her and so you have to go."

"He doesn't have to help me do anything Fire Storm," Sakura protested. "It's pointless for him to come unless he invests something in it. Friendship, love, trust, and understanding. He doesn't hold any of that for me so he shouldn't be made to go. Because all he holds in contempt and in the end it'll cost me my life."

She turned Shadow Dancer a little and encouraged the stallion forward. There were tears blurring her vision as she looked ahead knowing that this was probably where Sasuke would turn back and hide out until it was over. It wasn't fair that her heart could be easily attached to someone and so easily hurt. The rain that Sasuke mentioned started falling hiding the true tears that decided to burst from her eyes like a waterfall. Heavy footfalls made the stallion pause. A dripping wet Fire Storm and Sasuke marched forward. The huge red dragon draped his wing over Sakura's head to block the falling water from the heavens. Sasuke was sitting grumpily on his dragon's back with his arms crossed and leaves and twigs sticking out randomly from his hair and clothes. Sakura had to fight the urge to chuckle at his ruffled appearance.

"Come down here Sasuke and we'll ride double."

"No thanks," he growled.

"You'll get pneumonia that way."

"I don't care."

"Well tough cookies. I do."

She fought the urge to slap her hand over her mouth at the slip up. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She wasn't sure if she flattered or offended him. They waited for a moment before Sasuke slid off his dragon's back and walked underneath the dragon's massive wing. Sakura held out her hand to Sasuke, but he ignored it and grabbed a handful of mane and hauled himself up onto Shadow Dancer's back behind Sakura. The pink haired Unicorn Rider had to bite her tongue from asking how he learned to mount like that; most Dragon Riders wouldn't be able to get onto Shadow Dancer's back so easily. Riding a dragon and riding a unicorn was two different things. He settled in behind her as the stallion started walking away.

"Fire Storm, are you sure you're going to be all right out in the rain like this?"

"I'll be fine."

They all lapsed into silence. Sasuke started to relax against her back. Sakura discovered something at that point for someone that seemed so cold Sasuke was really warm, not that she expected him to feel like an ice block. It wasn't long before she was relaxed leaning against Sasuke's chest. Sleep was tugging at her senses but she fought to stay awake. She wouldn't put it past Sasuke not to dump her ass in the dirt if she fell asleep leaning against him. though what he didn't know was the fact that she'd developed the ability to fall asleep on Shadow Dancer's back as the stallion moved without falling off.

'_If he even thinks it. He'll be in the dirt faster than you are and on the receiving end of my hooves,' _she heard echo in her mind softly.

The promise in her stallion's words made her grin. Her eyes closed as she sighed softly.

"Don't fall asleep," Sasuke growled in her ear.

A soft rumbled escaped Sakura's chest. It was too low for Sasuke to hear it clearly but Shadow Dancer could feel the vibrations in his spine.

'_Easy tiger. He doesn't understand us.'_

"_Nor will he ever if he's going to be an asshole about the entire thing," _she growled back mentally to her partner.

The calm that had been invoked had vanished with Sasuke's words. Sakura looked down at Nightwind. The small dragon was curled up in her lap. She stroked his neck ruff trying to calm herself down some what. Sakura sighed softly as she started to sing to herself forgetting for a moment that Sasuke was right behind her. Sometimes when she got in a depressing mood she liked to sing to herself. Often times Shadow Dancer had told her that her voice comforted him. She hadn't understood until the stallion explained that the voice of a Unicorn's Rider always had a calming effect on the unicorn no matter what mood they were in. there was a gentle touch in her mind making her smile as she sung to her stallion and hanryo partner.

Sasuke sat there in silence listening to Sakura sing. She was like some type of siren calling to lure someone to her. Shaking his head he was trying to get rid of any thoughts of her.

"Will you stop that?" he growled.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped back.

"You're making it freaking obvious that you're a Unicorn Rider and we're still on dragon turf."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten at least three times before she was some what calm.

"Listen to me Uchiha," she hissed. "You're such…"

Suddenly Sasuke grunted and sagged against her back. Shadow Dancer reared and took off. Fire Storm turned and charged into the wood.

"Shadow we have to stop and check on his wounds."

"Sakura…" Sasuke wheezed. "We have to keep going."

Anger ripped through her like a tidal wave. She wanted to stop to make sure that he was okay but they couldn't afford to stop at the moment. Her eyes hardened like emeralds as looked into the forest ahead.

'_Run my King,' _she murmured into her stallion's mind.

Without words the stallion's strides lengthened to a ground eating pace that made the trees flash by before she could even blink. One of her hands clenched tighter in Shadow Dancer's mane and the other held Sasuke's arm. His grip around her waist was loosening.

"Sasuke don't fall asleep on me," she growled.

She felt his arms tighten a little around her waist. Looking down at her hanryo partner she made eye contact with him.

"Nightwind go find someplace for us to stay."

The little dragon vanished into the night and reappeared five minutes later.

'_Small village ahead. Inn's close to the entrance.'_

She nodded her head.

"Hang in there Sasuke. Shadow you have to stop a moment. Fire Storm is taking care of the enemy."

The stallion skidded to a halt even in the damp earth. Sakura untangled Sasuke's arms from around her waist and slid off her stallion's back. Then remounted behind Sasuke mindful of the arrow sticking out of his back. Wrapping her arms around his waist she urged the great black unicorn into an all out gallop. The town's lit archway came into view. She prayed this wasn't a bigoted town. Sasuke needed help and now. Fire Storm roared from some distance back and she could hear his massive wing beats as he caught up with them. The gates were closed and two guards rose at her appearance.

"Halt what's your business here?"

"My partner has been hurt I need the nearest healer."

Shadow Dancer side stepped nervously trying to convey the urgency in them to get Sasuke help. The guards moved closer and inspected the pale, and shallowly breathing Sasuke. The guards looked at each other before directing her to the healer's home, which was above her office. Sending the stallion galloping forward towards the medic's home she prayed they'd be able to save Sasuke from this. A unicorn's horn could only do so much for a wound. She kept up her mantra to Sasuke telling him to hang on a little longer. Blood was seeping through her clothes.

"Stay with me Sasuke."

The stallion skidded to a halt outside the medic's house. Sakura scrambled off her stallion's back and steadied Sasuke for a moment before going to pound on the door of the medical office. She prayed fervently that this medic would help them. Sasuke needed help and at this point she didn't know if Shadow Dancer could help him. a light came on and the door opened. A wise looking old man stood there blinking sleepily at her. Shadow Dancer tossed his head and it was plainly obvious that he was a unicorn.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sakura brushed the dripping locks of pink out of her eyes.

"Please, my partner needs help. He was shot."

The old man gestured for the stallion to come closer. Sakura could see the fine tremor in Sasuke's hands as he clenched Shadow Dancer's mane tightly. The man walked forward with a slight limp.

"An Uchiha," the man said softly. "You're very lucky that you didn't stay at the inn."

"Why?"

"In this town Dragon Riders like him are widely hated."

Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly. She didn't know if she'd be able to find him help if this man wouldn't help the downed Uchiha.

"Be at ease girl. I know a royal stallion when I see one and I won't refuse you the aid you seek. Besides its my job to treat people no matter their status as Riders. Bring him in."

He turned and hobbled into the building and started turning on the lights. She went back to Sasuke's side and helped him down. At this point she wouldn't ever say a thing to him about being weak because even if it was selfish he was finally close to her. If this was all she got out of him this one time she'd be happy because after this Sasuke would probably distance himself more than ever. The man gestured to a small table. She helped Sasuke up on the table and had him lay stomach down with his shoulder hanging off the edge knowing they'd probably have to drive the arrow through the other side to extract it.

"We're going to extract the arrow and then let your stallion do a little work then I'll finish the rest."

A curt nod was her only answer to the man's words. Sakura took Sasuke's hand in her own. The Uchiha looked up at her and gave her a half assed smile slash wince of pain. He squeezed her hand as spasms of pain washed through him. the doctor broke off the feather of the arrow making Sasuke bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. She squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

"Are you ready boy?"

"Pull out the damned arrow," he growled between clenched teeth.

The man braced his hands on Sasuke's back and pushed the arrow completely through and then pulled it out. He examined the wounds and 'hm'd to himself.

"It's not as bad as you thought. It went clean through and it looks like it didn't hit anything vital. He'll probably only need stitches. I assume you want to save your king stallion from unneeded strain, yes?"

Sakura's eye widened at the older man. He knew Shadow Dancer was a king stallion.

"How?"

The man busied himself on prepping syringes of numbing agents to numb the entry and exit wounds. Then some threat and needles.

"At one point in my life I was a Rider much like your Uchiha, but Anahera was killed in battle some years ago."

"That doesn't explain how you know Shadow is a King Stallion. Even if a unicorn is black like he is doesn't mean that he's a king or queen of the clans."

"I met a Haruno some years ago. A man with eyes much like yours. He was the Kage of Grass Country."

Sakura's heart clenched at the words. It had been her father. A squeeze on her hand made her look down at Sasuke. He gave her a tired smirk. It warmed her heart to see this but she knew that he wouldn't be so nice once he was better. The doctor started working on sewing up Sasuke's wounds. Sakura kept holding Sasuke's hand as a silent form of comfort.

"He needs to stay the night to recover at least a little before you set out on your journey again."

"I thank you sir. For the help you've given my partner and I."

"It's not a problem. There's a room down that hallway but I'm afraid only one bed."

"That's all right," Sakura assured him. "You must be tired. I can manage him from here."

The older man seemed to straiten a little as he stood up and walked back up the stairs. Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulder. She walked slowly for Sasuke's benefit. Without much mishap she got him into the room and onto the bed. He blinked up at her owlishly.

"Rest Sasuke," she murmured.

"What about you?"

"I need to speak with Shadow for a moment then I'll come back."

She tucked the covered around him. Her heart was at peace for once but she knew it wouldn't last. Turning her back on him she walked towards the door. A twinge of pain ran down her back as she moved away from him, but she ignored it for the time being. Her stallion was waiting outside. He already knew that everything was okay. Fire Storm was circling over head even though he knew that Sasuke was okay now.

"You two should get some rest. As soon as Sasuke's ready to travel we'll go."

'_When are you going to tell him Sakura?'_

"_He doesn't need to know Shadow."_

'_The pain is getting worse Sakura. I can feel it. One of these days its going to distract you and it'll be…'_

"_I know Shadow Dancer. One day it'll be the death of me but he has to love me on his own. I can force something like that on him even if I had it in me to do so just to stop the pain."_

'_That boy is a fool.'_

"_Let it go Shadow I'm tired."_

'_One day it'll be too late Sakura.'_

The stallion turned and vanished into the darkness like a wraith. She clenched her eyes shut as she fought the tears that were threatening to come. She loved Sasuke and the pain in the mark she held was steadily getting worse, but she wouldn't force him into anything because resentment made the mark hurt more. Shaking her head she went back in and locked the door. Sasuke was sound asleep underneath the covers. She couldn't help the small smile at the cuteness of the picture he made sleeping like that. Moving to the big arm chair she was about to sit down when a hand touched her hand. Looking up her green eyes met soft onyx eyes. He gently tugged her onto the bed beside him. not resisting him she laid down beside him and curled up underneath the covers. Even if it was for a moment her mark hurt less. She stared into the drooping eyes of her reluctant partner.

"Sleep Sasuke."

He was half asleep as he reached for her and pulled her against him. Sakura's heart broke just a little bit as she was sandwiched to his chest. Deciding that it wouldn't happen again she tucked her head underneath his chin with her head pillowed on his shoulder and took in his heady scent of smoke and forests. His hand splayed across her waist almost possessively. Feeling safe and content she drifted to sleep wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, but who didn't love her.


	17. Chpt 16: Angry Flowers Prick Their Enemy

The Mystic Riders 16

A/N: Here's the next chapter Ya'll. Hope you enjoy.

Sakura woke before Sasuke. She stared at him sadly knowing that this would be it. He'd distance himself from her and it would make things even more awkward than they already were. Carefully she untangled herself from his possessive hold. Sasuke made a small protesting sound in his chest and throat and moved closer to her. Something brushed the inside of her thighs and her eyes widened. Her mind went south for about a moment before she realized that his leg was between hers. A flaming blush spread across her cheeks, even if she acted all tough she was still a virgin. Closing her eyes she tried to figure out someway to get him off of her before he woke and got pissed and shoved her off the bed. Then something happened that she'd never thought to do so but it was. He was nuzzling closer to her and his leg shifted a bit making her shiver. Panic was racing through her. If Shadow Dancer found out what he was doing to her in his sleep the stallion would be pissed as all hell. He wanted them together but not until after he admitted at the very least that he had some love for her. Carefully she tried to wiggle away from him but it wasn't working.

"Karin," he murmured softly in his sleep.

Her heart shattered again in her chest. A searing pain lanced through her shoulder just then. Sasuke was startled awake to giving Sakura the chance to scramble from the bed and out of the room before Sasuke could even blink.

Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he watched a head of pink hair vanish through the door. He was trying to get his bearings strait. Putting his hand down he drew it back when his hand touched something wet. Looking at his hand there was blood smeared all over it. Looking down he realized that it wasn't his blood. Sakura had been sleeping on that side of the bed. Getting up he went out the door to look for Sakura. She'd saved his ass back there even if he was reluctant to admit it out loud.

Sakura leaned heavily against the walls of a building a few doors down from he medic's office. She was trying to control the tears that threatened to fall. A soft gasp escaped her as a hand landed on her mark. The pain lessened so she knew it was Sasuke.

"You're bleeding," he murmured softly.

She shrugged off his hand.

"It happens," she growled.

"It's where your mark is."

Looking at him for a moment she only shrugged her shoulders. There was blood staining her shirt. This worried him if only for a millisecond.

"Tell me what the hell is going on."

"No," she said softly. "Why things happen are the way they are. There's no changing it."

She turned to walk away from him but he caught her arm.

"Sakura…" he growled.

"Leave it alone Sasuke. It doesn't concern you."

"If I'm going with you I can't have you bleeding to death on me."

She was almost flattered at his comment until he mentioned her bleeding to death. Anger rushed through her like a tidal wave. She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"What the hell do you care? You just want this over with so you can go back you your whore of a girlfriend!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at her words. Sakura stood her ground even though she knew she just screwed up.

"What the hell do you know?" he growled.

"Apparently more than you! Whether you believe it or not, she's the enemy because she sided with that snake. Any Rider's partner can tell you as much. She's using you Sasuke and you're letting her."

Sakura turned her back on the Uchiha. Pulling up her shirt she showed him her mark. Instead of black like he'd first seen it as, the mark was an angry red. It looked like the tomoe of the sharingan was spilling tears of blood. Dropping her shirt down she looked at him over her shoulder. "The mark bleeds because you refuse to see me as anything but an enemy. You cause this and only you can make it stop. Finish this with me Sasuke and I'll release you of your promise to me."

He looked at her in an unsure manner.

"Can't your stallion stop the bleeding?"

"No, this is a seal Uchiha and it can only be righted when you trust me a little as an ally."

Though she wouldn't tell him that the only way it'd go back to just being a tattoo is when he loved her back. Shadow Dancer cursed the mark every day, she knew. The ones that put this mark on her didn't think everything through because her heart wouldn't allow her to trap him in something like this even if it meant her death in the end. She loved him enough to let him go. Though she'd tell him what she thought on the subject of his whore girlfriend.

"An Ally nothing more?" he said finally.

"An ally nothing more," she agreed.

All her hopes were dashed just then.

"Fine," he growled.

The mark eased a little bit, but the blood loss was making her dizzy. Closing her eyes she tried to stop her world from spinning. Everything went black as her consciousness slipped away. Sasuke caught her just in time. He cursed knowing this was going to happen eventually. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back to the medic's home and office. The man nodded upon seeing them in understanding. He helped Sasuke put Sakura on the table face down. He flinched a little as he pulled at his stitches by the movements. The man removed Sakura's shirt carefully. He cleaned away the blood to reveal her mark and it made the man start.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

He couldn't help the small flicker of dread that crept into his heart at the man's expression. He tried to wave it away but it wouldn't work.

"This mark…"

"Yeah what about it?"

"She's cursed," he murmured softly.

The old man's fingers touched the mark carefully mindful off all the blood. As he touched one of the blood red lines blood began to well again. The man looked up and grabbed Sasuke's hand before he could back up and placed it over the mark and the blood flow ceased. Sasuke marveled at how warm and soft her skin was. He didn't think she'd be an ice queen but still. Even though the metallic tang of her blood hung heavily in the air he could still smell the scent of her namesake in the air. The man gave Sasuke a cloth and he wiped away the blood. The mark lightened a little.

"What does it mean?"

"She loves you."

Sasuke scoffed at the old man's words and he tried to pass them off as the words of a senile old man. "And that you are made for her. There can be no other for her."

"Fan-girl lusts is what it is."

The older man shook his head.

"She fell in love with you and you were destined to protect and be with her."

"I don't believe that."

He took his hand away from the mark and blood started to well sluggishly this time. Sasuke cursed every god that he could think of for putting this burden and her on him.

"You better start believing boy before her light burns out and the hope of the world dies with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura is the Kage of Grass and she was destined to destroy Orochimaru. The one that has cursed not only her family but your family as well. Each Haruno was blessed and cursed. They were to be the Riders of King Stallions…"

"Sakura's father was a Dragon Rider."

"Her mother rode a King Stallion. Besides it's the fate of all Haruno females to be hunted by Orochimaru because only they have the true power he seeks. Did you not know that Orochimaru fought Madara over the hand of a Haruno female only to end in her death and she cursed them with long life? Madara had already won but Orochimaru didn't care."

"I wasn't told a lot about her family. I only get lectured by Madara to protect her."

The man looked at him in shock. "At least that part of the curse is real."

Suddenly a whimper escaped Sakura which made both men turn their gaze on the pink haired girl. Sasuke was once again drawn to her bare back. On the opposite shoulder there was a small star shaped mark then he realized that was where Sakura had been shot when she'd first come into his life. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Not knowing what to do Sasuke just stood there at a loss of what to do. The old man reached out and took his hand and placed it back on Sakura's mark. Her movements seemed to calm down.

"Is this not proof enough that you were meant for her?"

"It doesn't mean anything to me. I'm already in a relationship…"

The man looked down at the pink haired Haruno sadly. Sasuke jerked his hand away and walked out the door. The medic shook his head knowing that boy was making a big mistake.

"Don't blame him for his thoughts," he heard Sakura murmur. "He doesn't believe in Fate or Destiny."

"But it'll kill you…"

"I've resigned my fate to death if that's what destiny has chosen for me, but I will take Orochimaru down before I go."

Sakura rose unmindful that the man saw her breasts hanging free. Closing her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill forth. Her words may have been confident but she knew that in her heart they hurt to say. She was hoping Sasuke would come to his senses and love her back but there was no chance now. Sighing softly she rose and went to her bag that was in the corner and pulled out a red button down long sleeve shirt that bore the Haruno insignia on the back.

"Are you sure that you should be moving about like that?"

"I have very little choice I have to get to Mist."

The man nodded his head helping Sakura steady herself. She gathered her small bag and walked out the door. Putting her fingers to her lips she let out a high pitched whistle. Shadow Dancer whinnied in answer. The stallion came forward and skidded to a halt in front of his Rider.

"Let's go Shadow."

The stallion knelt down before his Rider. Sakura climbed on his back. The stallion rose and pivoted and raced off into the trees.

Sasuke watched the retreat with an unknown expression.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Fire Storm asked.

"No, she's made her choice."

"And you've sentenced her to death."

The dragon lifted his head and roared his anger to the heavens. He turned his fiery gaze back on his rider. "Never has a dragon repudiated their partner Sasuke but for what I've seen you do to that girl I would seriously consider it."

"I'm dating Karin."

"Don't you mean a snakes whore? When are you going to wake up Sasuke?"

The red dragon didn't give his Rider time to reply before he shot into the sky and vanished. For once in Sasuke's life he felt truly alone.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as her grip on her stallion's mane tightened. Shadow Dancer was worried about Sakura but he dared not to say anything. They were making a beeline towards Mist. Maybe Lee or Neji would be there to go with Sakura. The scent of blood became heavy in the air and it worried the stallion. The sound of thundering hooves made both stallion and rider tense. Sakura looked over her shoulder and cursed aloud. They were Hunters. She encouraged the stallion faster without words. The drumming of his hooves became louder as he moved. She could feel her head starting spinning.

"Shadow…"

'_Hang on Sakura.'_

She saw the Hunter's get closer. Looking up she was about ready to retaliate when the three hunter's fell off their horses blood gushing from wounds in their necks. Two Riders came up on each side of her. A soft smile escaped her as she saw a familiar Unicorn Rider. His hand rested on her back as his Unicorn kept in pace with her stallion.

"Hello Haku," she murmured tiredly.

She smiled tiredly at him. Then looked over at the gruff Zabuza.

"Hello Zabuza."

"Rest east Sakura we've got you."

She leaned tiredly against Shadow's back.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Haku asked softly.

Her eyes were drooping but she managed a smile. "I'm going to Mizukage. I need to speak with her."

"Then we'll escort you Sakura-chan," Haku said softly. "But you probably need to ride with one of us, but it's up to you My Lord."

The stallion slowed.

'_I will allow you to help my Rider but only until we get to Mist.'_

Haku gently pulled Sakura in front of him and made her lean against him. He winced as he caught the scent of blood. She passed out. They moved forward at a ground eating pace.

"Is she hurt?" Haku asked the stallion.

'_She's cursed and her mark is bleeding.'_

The male Rider nodded his head and looked over at his partner.

"Haku we're not due back in Mist for another week."

He looked at his partner.

"Zabuza, she's the queen of all Riders and she's hurt so I have to take her to Mist. There are some of her friends there and then they can take care of her."

Zabuza grumbled under his breath but he knew that Haku's sense of duty to help those like this girl in need overrode everything. He looked the pink haired girl up and down. So this was the Fabled Queen of the Unicorns. Shaking his head he looked into his partner's eyes. Sometime told him he couldn't deny his lover anything.

"All right Haku."

Haku gave the Ranger a bright smile which made the Ranger smirk just a little. When he gave him smiles like that it made that ice around his heart melt just a little.

The Unicorn Rider looked down at the unconscious bundle in his arms and couldn't help the frown that marred his face. The Uchiha should've been looking after her. Shaking his head he couldn't help but pity her. She was facing a deep hardship that none of them could imagine. He was lucky to have Zabuza at his side. Shaking his head he pulled her closer and urged his stallion forward. It would be at least a day before they reached the bridge that would lead them into Mist and a day or so more to get them to the capital.

"Come on Zabuza we don't have much time."

Haku's mare reared angrily which Shadow Dancer answered to. Both unicorns shot off into the woods followed by Zabuza. He had to smirk softly at the picture Haku made, his little warrior Unicorn Rider.

Sasuke cursed softly as he stood among these people. They were outright glaring at him as if he carried the plague or something.

"Get out of our village Dragon Rider," they hissed.

He just glared right back at them. He was an Uchiha and these people had no say in what he did. Sasuke walked to the edge of town where his disgruntle partner stood. Fire Storm was looking to the sky and he could tell the dragon's neck ruff was bristled.

"Fire Storm?"

"He's coming," the dragon growled.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

Sasuke tensed. A purple dragon landed a short distance away. A sickly looking man with black hair and gold eyes sat astride his partner dragon. The wind whipped wildly around him tossing his long black hair.

"Hello Sasuke," the man hissed.

Inwardly it had made him cringe at the sound at the man's voice. Fire Storm roared at the snake like man.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was hoping that Sakura would be with you Sasuke."

Something in Sasuke twisted at the thought of this man anywhere near Sakura. Even if she was his enemy there was something about this man that made him glad that she'd left.

"She's gone," he hissed.

"Oh my how sad. I guess I'll have to go find her."

"You touch her and I'll kill you."

"My, my so protective of the enemy Sasuke. That's unbecoming of an Uchiha."

Sasuke realized something just then and it was the fact that Sakura meant a lot to him even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. His eyes narrowed. They'd have to work things out but he did promise to help her.

"You say that its unbecoming for an Uchiha to protect someone like her well sorry to inform you she's under the protection of most of the Uchiha Clan. Especially Madara, he seems really fond of her."

"He would," Orochimaru hissed. "That bastard always took the things I want."

Sasuke took a step forward.

"This time it'll be me that takes something that you want."

His eyes glittered crimson. Orochimaru hissed at Sasuke. His dragon beat its wings and shot into the air.

"I'll find her first Sasuke. And I won't let her go."

Sasuke watched him vanish and clenched his hands into fists. He knew that he had to hurry. He had the advantage at the moment because he knew where Sakura was heading. Rushing forward he hauled himself up on Fire Storm's back and they shot skyward shooting towards Mist. He had to beat Orochimaru there.

Orochimaru just smirked as he watched Sasuke dart off. The Uchiha knew where the girl was so he'd follow him to her location.

"That's it little Uchiha lead me right to her."

The snake smirked as his dragon followed the red dragon.


	18. Chapter 17: Healing

The Mystic Riders 17

A/N: here's another chapter ya'll. I got most of it done yesterday even though it was my birthday. I hopes you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto blah blah blah

Sakura came in and out of consciousness several times as they rode on. They were into their second day and she was still exhausted. Haku still held onto her gently. Closing her eyes she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. If it weren't for Haku's pronounced scent of snow and ice she could almost imagine him to be Sasuke. Shaking that thought off she looked over her shoulder at the man holding her. Haku gave her a half hearted grin. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep anymore. Her shoulder still hurt but it was bearable now.

"How much longer before we get to Mist?" she asked softly.

"We just a few more hours to the bridge that gets us into Mist and then a couple more after that to get to the hidden village."

She nodded her head in understanding. Looking around at the landscape as it passed by them, she could only see a short distance away.

"Thank you Haku for doing this for me."

"It's not a problem Sakura, honestly."

She couldn't help but think she'd interrupted something between the two, and it made her feel bad. She could tell they normally worked together as a team solo. Even though Zabuza was a gruff older man he cared about Haku very much. It was adorable to her how well they were with one another. The sound of heavy wing beats made both Unicorn Riders tense. The beats were too heavy to be Fire Storm and Sakura knew it.

"Run, Haku," she murmured tiredly.

No words followed as the sound of thundering hooves increased. Her fingers tangled in the silvery mane of Haku's partner.

"Come on Quick Silver we need to get out of here fast," Haku urged to his mare.

There was the sound of more wings and the sound of fighting echoed through the forest and then the sound of something big crashing into trees causing them to fall. Haku's grip around her waist tightened. Angry roars from dragons reverberated off the trees and echoed through the quiet of the forest.

"There are Dragon Riders fighting overhead."

Sakura nodded knowing that sound. Closing her eyes she fought the wave of unease that hit her. Some part of her prayed that it was Sasuke coming to her aid and other parts wished it wasn't him. Duty was all that he saw her as. Some sort of contract that he had to fulfill before he could go back to his duties as a Dragon Rider and to her, the snake whore. Inwardly it made her blood boil that Sasuke was being so blind when Karin was obviously a threat to him. She was a threat to any man she met because she worked for the enemy of all. Zabuza's horse was starting to slow in pace beside the frantic unicorns.

"Haku we're going to have to stop. My horse can't keep up with your Unicorns."

Haku was reluctant to stop considering there was fighting going overhead and they didn't know if it was a friend or a foe. He was worried for Sakura's safety because the rumors of her being the hope of the world spread like wildfire among the Unicorn Riders. They knew she had to make it through all of this in one piece.

Sakura listened to them and knew she had to do something. That decided her right then and there. She looked at Haku over her shoulder.

"Let me go on alone. They're probably after me."

"I don't think so Sakura. You're under our care until you are safely in Mist."

Sakura wanted to protest but was hushed by Haku. Something dark flashed in the corner of her eye. There was a cave and they headed towards it. Zabuza cautiously dismounted and walked into the cave to make sure it wasn't occupied. He came back out and motioned for them to come in. Thankfully, the big cavern was big enough to hold all three people and three animals. Zabuza worked on getting his horse cooled down and brushed down allowing the weary animal to rest. Ranger horses were special unto themselves but they couldn't last as long as unicorns in a flight like this. Haku started a fire and sat Sakura down beside it while he brushed out the coats of both unicorns. Sakura drifted to sleep listening to Haku hum as he brushed down the mare and stallion.

Within a couple hours they were allowed to leave the cave again. Sakura sighed softly as she leaned back against Haku. She figured that he thought she'd run if she were to ride on Shadow Dancer now even as weak as she was.

"Are you going to be all right?"

She gave him a slow nod. They were getting closer to the gates of the hidden village. "Neji should be here soon."

As if summoned by her words the Ranger in question came through the gates towards them. Haku slid off his partner and helped Sakura down. Sakura smiled softly up at Haku. Zabuza followed in dismount and stood beside the duo.

"Thank you again Haku."

"It's not a problem Sakura."

Neji approached slowly. Before Sakura could leave the safe haven of Haku's arms Zabuza's sword crashed down in front of them, making Sakura jump a little. The man's face was set in a hard line. He was very unhappy and it radiated off the man in huge waves.

"What is it Zabuza?" Haku asked his partner.

"That's not Neji."

Sakura gave the man a once over and realized Zabuza was right. The way the supposed Hyuuga moved lacked the finesse that Neji really possessed. Not to mention he was clam and the Neji she knew would be royally pissed at her for leaving Sasuke's care even if his disliked the Uchiha. They were supposed to stay together and she'd made a bull headed move and left Sasuke.

"State your name!" Zabuza growled.

"My name is Neji…"

"Cut the shit. We now you're not Neji."

The man smirked. It made Sakura's insides twist with disgust as the man spoke.

"Very clever Zabuza," the man hissed.

Sakura took a step back hearing that. Zabuza backed up a bit towards the pair, his sword resting on his shoulder ready for a fight. Haku pushed Sakura behind him but made sure she had a hold of him to keep her steady. Before anymore could be said Fire Storm came crashing down right on top of the fake Neji. He flatted out and all that was left of his presence there was a snake like shedding of Neji's form. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. His bangs shadowed his eyes, but she knew his eyes were crimson rubies with the tomoe of the Sharingan. Something shivered through her knowing he had come for her in how own way. Sakura's knees trembled. Haku held onto her. Fire Storm gave her a solemn look that she couldn't quiet understand.

"About damned time you showed up Uchiha."

Sakura whipped around seeing the real Ranger exit the forest. He stopped beside Zabuza. She recognized the mare that Neji rode. There was no mistaking those markings on her forehead.

"Where's Lee, Neji? He was the one that was supposed to meet me here."

"Urgent business had him called back. Gai requested it."

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing whatever had happened Gai had done something stupid. Before she could say more she was yanked away from Haku and stumbled into Sasuke. She leaned against him a moment before looking up into his eyes. She hadn't seen him move. Without warning he captured her lips hard. The angry voices faded into the background until all she could hear was the sync tattooing of their heartbeats. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. Her mind had a complete meltdown but she wasn't worried. She was were she belonged for the moment and it didn't matter for how long. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Don't ever leave me again," he growled.

His crimson hued eyes flashed with an unspoken promise that if she should that again there would be trouble for her. She wondered if he was doing this for how or if it was real. She hoped it was real, but there was no telling with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

He turned his gaze towards Neji and fixed him with a hard stare. Haku could see the tension between Sasuke and Neji. Surely both males weren't in love with her. Her destiny lied with the Uchiha and that much was written if you knew where to look. Haku knew he had to do something before this got out of hand.

"Come on Sakura we can't keep the Mizukage waiting," Haku said softly.

Sakura pushed away from Sasuke but to no avail. His hold on her was tight.

"Sasuke, could you let me go? I need to go see the Mizukage?"

His eyes narrowed but he allowed her to step away from him. There was almost a scary possession of her in his eyes. It made her nervous just at that moment. Her stallion moved forward and nudged her shoulder. Absently she reached up and petted his black nose. Something was setting Shadow Dancer on edge too. A twinge in her back made her pause. With Sasuke being this affectionate it shouldn't be hurting at all. There was something underneath what his eyes said something dark, twisted and dangerous. Kyouran had told her that Kyo's dad always said something along the lines of 'Look under the underneath' and she was starting to get what he meant. Then realization dawned upon her.

"Sasuke what did he do to you?" she asked softly.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut as if he were in pain. She knew that she'd hit the nail on the head with that question. Without thought for herself she walked up to Sasuke and started running her hands over his shoulders and back and finally found a blood stain on the junction of his left shoulder. She could feel the heat coming off his back telling her there was something wrong.

"Take your shirt off Sasuke."

He could've sworn he heard Neji protest at her request before he was silenced by a glare from Sakura. The Uchiha didn't have time to gloat at her defense of him, but focused on what she'd said to him. Sasuke hesitated at her request, but looking over his shoulder into her eyes he realized that she wasn't a fan girl and wouldn't attack him. The look she had was the same one that a medic would have trying to save someone's life. Wincing in pain, he pulled off his shirt baring his back to her. She blew in her hands to warm them up a bit before she placed them on his back examining him. She clicked her tongue each time she found something.

"You dislocated your shoulder didn't you?" she asked. "Then tried to set it back in place but it probably still hurts like a bitch."

'_Sakura we should probably take this indoors so no one can see what you have to do,' _Shadow Dancer murmured in her mind. _'He's been cursed.'_

She nodded her head as she looked at her stallion. This presented a problem. The amount of healing that this would take would put her down for a while. Knowing it had to be done it would be worth it in the end.

"Haku is there anywhere we can go because I need to do what needs to be done in private?"

Haku looked at Zabuza with thought in his eyes. The Ranger huffed in irritation but nodded his head knowing his partner would know what he meant.

"Our home is a short distance away in the woods," Haku supplied.

Sakura wanted to protest but bit her tongue knowing they didn't have to do this. They were aiding her and she wouldn't protest and dishonor them or herself.

"We would be honored if you allowed us within your home for a short while."

Without looking at Sasuke she helped him get his shirt back on. Hauling herself up on Shadow's back she held out her hand to Sasuke. With a painful wince Sasuke hauled himself up behind Sakura. His arms were wrapped around her waist as Haku led them to their home. Fire Storm followed above.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he murmured against the back of her neck.

"For what?"

"Letting this happen."

"That snake is a tricky bastard Sasuke. Sometimes we just fall for it."

"That doesn't excuse…"

"Sasuke," she growled. "That's enough."

They arrived at a small two story house. There was an over hang over the wrap around porch. A barn stood a few feet away from the back porch. Knowing this was probably going to take a lot out of her she opted to head for the barn. She couldn't bring Shadow Dancer into the house and she needed her stallion close to make this work.

"All right I need all of you to stay away from the barn while I do this. Even the horses and Quick Silver."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Sakura. She was already in the barn helping Sasuke down. He was leaning against her. With ease she helped him sit down in the middle of the floor on a couple of blankets. Shadow Dancer laid down a short distance from Sasuke. Sakura returned to the door and closed it.

Neji sighed in annoyance. Haku was looking at the barn door in puzzlement.

"King Stallions have a certain bond with their riders and I have a feeling she's going to do something dangerous, and to survive it she needs Shadow Dancer's help."

"Then we should…" Haku started.

The Ranger reached out and stopped Haku from going closer while shaking his head in a negative.

"You can't stop what's begun. I think it'll be best if you go to your Mizukage and tell her that Sakura is close to the village. It would probably be best if she brought the 'Heart of the Moon' here, and if she disagrees then tell her it'll be awhile before Sakura can take it off her hands."

Haku nodded at Neji's words knowing them to be truth.

"You will be staying to keep watch over them?" Zabuza growled out.

Neji gave his fellow Ranger a curt nod. He would stay to make sure that Sakura was taken care of. Kyouran would have his head if anything happened to Sakura. First and foremost was the fact that Sakura was a friend to him and he wouldn't let something happen to her. The Ranger and Unicorn Rider vanished into the trees towards the Hidden Mist Village. Knowing he'd have to wait before he could enter the barn he leaned back in an old rocking chair on the porch and waited.

Sakura sighed softly. She approached Sasuke slowly. Carefully she helped him get his shirt off. He hissed in pain as he pulled at his sore shoulder. Rubbing her hands together to warm them up carefully she began to probe his hurt shoulder first before taking on the mark Orochimaru had given him. He grunted in pain as her hands smoothed over his back. As she kept rubbing he felt the pain starting to go away. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. He laid his head back against her shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep on me Sasuke. The next part's going to be harder."

His eyes shot open as he looked at her from his position of his head resting on her shoulder. She wouldn't look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can take the curse mark away but it'll be an energy draining process. It'll be painful for you too."

He knew this had to be done. He nodded his head. Closing his eyes he leaned forward at her instruction. For a moment he thought he felt her lips brush across his skin which made his heart flutter a little bit. Then the pain hit him hard and fast. It felt like hot iron was running through his body. He clenched his fists in pain. His nails dug into his palms drawing blood. One of her arms wrapped around his waist trying to steady him as she worked on purging the poison from his system. Everything was starting to go numb. He knew that she was pressed against his back now but he couldn't even feel it. Her hand laced with his. He bit back a scream of pain as he squeezed her hand. She was whispering soft nothings into his ear that he could barely make out. His eyes widened as he realized it was a mantra of 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you's'. It felt like a lead weight dropped on his head at what she was whispering to him as she drew the poison from him. Before he could scream out in pain it was over. He could feel the fine tremor in her form.

"Sakura?" his voice cracked as he said her name.

"Are you all right Sasuke?"

There was a bone deep weakness in her small voice. It made him react fiercely but he couldn't do anything in the weakened condition he was in.

"Are you?"

"I'll…"

He felt her grip on him loosening as she pitched backwards. He turned fast enough to catch her but it sent his word spinning. They lay side by side as he collapsed in a heap beside her. Sakura was unconscious and his body was trembling from the strain. Without a thought he pulled her against him and nuzzled closer to her. Her head was once again tucked underneath his chin and his leg was wedged between hers. He didn't have enough strength to pull something over them. He was struggling to stay conscious.

'_Take care of my Rider, Uchiha.'_

He heard the strained voice of Sakura's stallion in his head. There was a veiled promise there should he fail in this duty to her. Sweet oblivion claimed his consciousness a few minutes later.

Neji hesitantly entered the barn once he felt the power die down a bit. Shaking his head he walked forward. Shadow Dancer looked just as exhausted as his Rider looked. Grabbing a blanket from the tack room he draped it over the sleeping pair that was curled together on the floor. Sakura was tucked into Sasuke's side. He knew that he couldn't help her since she'd fallen in love with the Uchiha, but he could be that overprotective brother that Takashi couldn't be anymore. Knowing the next few days would make or break her he gave a small nod to Shadow Dancer and walked away to leave the pair in peace. They'd be out of commission for awhile, and maybe this'll change the Uchiha's tune about being with Sakura after all was said and done. He went back to the house to wait for Haku and Zabuza's return.


	19. Chp 18: Hearts Always Hurt Most When Cut

The Mystic Riders 18

A/n: Sorry it took so long people. Still after seven months of mom being gone its still hard but I'm trying to carry on. Working on a novel that I'm hoping to publish sometime. But here's the next chapter… Hopes you enjoy.

Black Shadow Fox Shaman

Sasuke woke up slowly from his almost like a drug induced sleep. His mouth was dry. His eyes were heavy but something occurred to him at that moment. Someone was wrapped around him and he knew it wasn't his girlfriend. The scent of flowers surrounded him like a comforting blanket. Then did everything come rushing back to him in a tidal wave. Sakura had saved his life and taken the curse mark from him. Her head was still tucked underneath his chin. Her pink hair was splayed over his arm. One of her arms was thrown over his waist and the other was splayed on his chest over his heart. Then did he notice his leg was wedged between her legs still. A soft groan escaped his lips at what the realization brought to him. He had to move but his body felt like a lead weight. Sakura moved a bit and murmured his name in her sleep. That brought a bit of male pride out in him. He pulled her closer to him enjoying this moment that wouldn't ever last. He knew that he could make it last but he didn't have it in him to leave Karin. Sasuke for once was completely conflicted about the way things were. Sakura's breath came out in small baby-like puffs against his neck which he was starting to think were cute. He hated to admit it but Karin snored especially after sex. The thought of it made him grimace. Life with Sakura would be so much easier that was for sure. His free hand came up and started running his fingers through her pink locks. His mind couldn't help but flash to the image he'd gotten into his head when they were at his home. The thought of her pregnant with his son was a pleasant thought. Then the thought of Karin carrying a child made him grimace again. Shaking his head a wave of drowsiness washed over him and he laid his head back down next to Sakura's and drifted to sleep.

Sakura woke slowly. She was so warm and comfortable. She knew Sasuke was wrapped around her like a comforting blanket. It wouldn't last much to her cringe, but it was the way things were. She'd promised him his freedom after Orochimaru was destroyed.

'_He doesn't realize what he'll be missing,'_ Shadow Dancer's voice murmured softly in her head.

'_Then he won't ever realize. He has to come willingly Shadow or it won't mean anything.'_

She could hear her stallion snort at her words. He tossed his head allowing the sound of his mane swishing calm her. It wouldn't due well to get distressed and wake up Sasuke. He was still recovering from the healing. Sighing softly she snuggled closer to him knowing after this Sasuke would distance himself from her.

Sakura woke again sometime later. Sasuke was still sleeping but he'd released her while he slept. Getting up slowly as not to wake the sleeping Uchiha she gestured for her stallion to follow. The King Stallion followed without a thought. They exited the barn. Neji was snoozing in a chair on the porch. Fire Storm was staring at her questioningly. Shaking her head she got up on Shadow's back.

"_You're not running again are you?" _the red dragon asked.

"No, I need to burn off the excess energy while he sleeps."

"_Sasuke will be upset that you are not at his side when he wakes."_

Sakura ignored that little comment. Sasuke didn't belong to her so there was no use in getting her hopes up. Shaking her head she turned her stallion towards the woods and the stallion broke out into a gallop vanishing among the trees. What Sakura hadn't realized was the fact that Neji had been awake the entire time.

Neji sat up watching Sakura vanish into the trees. His heart ached for his friend. She must be in a great deal of pain. He'd confront Sasuke but it wouldn't be any use. It would only serve to drive a wedge even further between the two of them. That knowledge didn't stop him from wanting to beat the tar out of Sasuke for what he was doing to Sakura. Before he could actually consider getting up and rudely awaken the Uchiha Haku and Zabuza reappeared.

"Where was Sakura going in a rush?" Haku finally asked when they approached Neji.

"I think everything is finally catching up with her and she ran."

"Then we need to go after…"

"If we do we'll just ruin what she's trying to do."

"Which is?" Zabuza grumped.

"To try and outrun what she's feeling for that idiot Uchiha. She promised him freedom once the mission was complete even though she loves him."

Haku looked at his partner. Sadness radiated through him. Knowing they shouldn't follow Sakura they went back into the house to start making food.

Hours later

Sasuke came storming into the house. The sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Neji turned his hardened gaze on the Uchiha. What right did this bastard have to actually pretend to care what happened to Sakura? He was just as spitting mad as the Uchiha was.

"What do you care?"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by Neji's refusal to tell him where Sakura was. He would think that after everything that he should be informed on where she went.

"I don't want Madara to bite my head off because I lost her again."

The Hyuuga's milky white eyes narrowed dangerously at the Uchiha's words.

"If you weren't such a self-centered asshole then she wouldn't find the need to leave your company."

"Where is she?" Sasuke growled.

Neji wanted to torture him some more but decided against it for the sake of the other two having to witness this.

"She went for a run, and no I don't know where. Shadow Dancer is with her so leave her alone Uchiha. You've done enough damage."

Both Dragon Rider and Ranger glared at one another. Neji wished that he could just beat the stupid Uchiha for what he was doing to his friend but in honesty it wasn't his place to do so. Her brother should be the one here defending her from this idiot Uchiha but he wasn't. Orochimaru made sure of that one. All she had now was that stallion, a demon adoptive mother and a hanyou unicorn rider. She was the last of her line and she knew it all to well. She was reminded everyday because of how often times she is alone. Neji wished it had been someone else that she was destined to fight beside and fall in love with. Uchiha weren't any good in most cases. Hell even Madara as old as he was would've been better for her, but no she had to go and fall in love with the biggest player of the Uchiha line. One day he'd make Sasuke pay for all that he'd done to his pink haired friend, and that wasn't a threat it was a promise.

Haku looked at Zabuza wondering what they should do. Sakura was out there by herself. The Ranger just shrugged his shoulders and went inside. He was in the mindset to let those idiots tear each other up then say something. From his experience Black Unicorn Riders had more power than other riders and that was even truer with King Stallions. He was sure that there was someone out there watching over her as they had been for her entire life. A soft rain started falling making a pattering noise on the roof. Shaking his head he knew things were about to explode out there.

Neji glared daggers at Sasuke.

"You stupid Uchiha. This is all your fault," he snapped.

"How is it my fault? She ran off."

"If you hadn't flaunted that whore in front of her she wouldn't be like this!"

"Karin isn't…"

Neji raised a brow at the Uchiha's words.

"Really? Then why is it that any Dragon, demon, or Unicorn can smell that she is?"

"Their words mean nothing…"

"Does that mean your partner is a liar?" Neji taunted.

"No…"

"It sounded like it from where I was standing."

"Guys," Haku pleaded. "Don't do this. If you're not going to stop fighting then do it where she can't hear it."

Both of them paused at the man's words. Both of them turned to glare at each other. Before the sound of hooves drew their attention to the tree line. Sakura came through slowly. Her hand was clenched around something. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck. Her hair had turned a darker shade of pink from the rain. Her head was down. Shadow Dancer stopped right in front of the steps. Her head came up and the expression on her face was a dark one. Her eyes were hard and unforgiving. Both men took a step back involuntarily. There was something in her eyes that told them trouble was coming in rapidly and they might be on the receiving end of it. She held up what was clenched in her hand. It was a silver necklace. There was a gem hanging from the middle. It was shaped like a heart and was a deep sapphire. In the center was a moon that flickered each time the pendant shifted.

"I have the heart of the moon so at dawn we're leaving," she growled.

Neji knew right away that something was wrong with his friend. She'd never talk to someone like that even when she was completely pissed off.

"Sakura…"

"Not now Neji," she snapped.

She moved lightly touched Shadow Dancer's side and headed towards the barn. Then did Neji see what was wrong. She was hurt again. Three slash marks ran diagonally down her back.

"Sakura!"

He raced to her side causing the stallion to stop.

"Don't," she warned. "There is poison still in the wound. You touch it and you'll be dead in a matter of hours."

Kicking the stallion forward into the barn and slamming the doors behind her. Something heavy landed against the door and they knew they weren't getting in their till dawn.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"She was attacked by your whore," someone said from the shadows.

All three tensed not knowing who it was that had said that. A man walked forward. Not one of them knew who he was because he was clad in all black with a mask and hood. The only thing they could see was his flashing green eyes.

"Care to repeat that sir," Neji started.

"I said she was attacked by the Uchiha's whore. Snake venom was the main thing used against her."

"And who the hell are you to call my girlfriend a whore?" Sasuke snarled.

The man turned his gaze towards Sasuke. His eyes hardening at the Uchiha's words.

"Because I was there."

The animal underneath the man danced sideways as if the creature was nervous. Something struck Neji just then. The horse underneath that man was not a horse at all. There was a glamour in place on that animal. Neji's eyes widened. It was a black unicorn. Without thought he hit one knee.

"My Lord," Neji murmured.

The man sighed tiredly and pulled away his hood and mask. His hair was a blood red and his eyes the fiercest green that Sasuke had ever seen.

"I was hoping to keep that a secret Neji."

The man was completely ignoring Sasuke which was ticking the Uchiha off to no end. "Well only I will recognize you My Lord."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I Uchiha am none of your concern. I see that putting her in your care was fool hardy."

Neji chose to keep his mouth shut about who this man was. It was crazy for the Uchiha to argue with someone of this man's standings.

"Sasuke," Neji said harshly. "That's enough. It's enough to know that he's on our side and leave it at that."

"I won't leave it at that. He could've attacked Sakura."

"Trust me Uchiha I wouldn't harm someone like her unlike you," the man snarled finally letting loose his rage at the Uchiha. "You who've constantly hurt her and threw her into harms way for your selfishness. The job should've been left in more capable hands."

"Like who? Itachi? Madara?" he snarled. "She chose me. I didn't want to damned responsibility. I would've been happier if we'd never met. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this bull shit."

Before he could say more Sasuke was on his knees gasping in pain. Blood was leaking from the mark on his back in gushing waves. Before he could even move there was a crashing sound in the yard. Only the horses shied away from the noise. A massive black dragon stood there regal and proud. It's deeper than blue eyes were glaring at Sasuke. Moving down the beast's body a rider stood impassively on its back. Sasuke cursed knowing who just showed up. Turning his head away from his ancestor.

Madara slid from the dragon's back and landed gracefully like a cat. He heaved a heavy sigh. He knew it would come down to this. The Uchiha clan were known for their foolish prides and now it was costing someone else a lot of pain. It was his own foolishness that cost him the love of his life so many years ago. Sasuke was making the same mistake. It was like history was repeating itself. He was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't do this so the curse could be lifted and he could finally join his lover instead of roaming the world trying to rid it of the one that took her from him. Going up the steps he looked at Haku.

"I apologize that this mess has come down upon you and your partner's heads."

Haku just smiled a little as Zabuza came out to stand behind him. The older man put his hand on Haku's shoulder.

"We would've aided Sakura-chan no matter what Uchiha-san," the man said softly. "We riders must stick together."

Madara smiled softly knowing people like Sakura, Haku and Kiri were needed in the world to help the higher families like the Uchiha Clan understand that fighting between riders was pointless. There were greater threats in the world. When Sakura becomes Kage things would start to change. He turned his disappointed eyes on his descendant.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't start old man," he hissed in between gasps of pain.

"Why do you insist on hurting her? She has done nothing to you."

"She's a Unicorn Rider enough said."

Madara shook his head. His long locks flying around him.

"When are you going to get past your hatred to find that Unicorn Riders like Sakura are a dying breed?"

Sasuke wouldn't look at Madara. The older Uchiha always gave him that look that his father used to give him when he didn't complete something as fast as Itachi had. Madara moved forward and brought Sasuke's eyes up to meet his own.

"You love her but you don't know how to deal with the fact that her kind has been in the enemy for a long time."

"I don't love her," he protested weakly.

Madara chuckled softly at Sasuke's weak resistance. He knew that he had to get this out to try and make Sasuke see that he needed Sakura. They needed each other. She was already in love with Sasuke and Sasuke felt something towards her or the mark wouldn't be on his back and bleeding as freely as it was.

"You know I was just like you once. Izumi was a unicorn rider much like Sakura. Kind and strong willed. A little hard headed at times too, but that's what I loved about her. We fought a lot I remember about stupid things mostly. Despite all the fighting we fell in love. She was going to be my wife but Orochimaru came and took her from me. With her dying breath she cursed myself and Orochimaru to live with the guilt of her innocent blood on our hands. Unicorn Riders blamed Dragon Riders especially those from my clan for what happened to her which began this stupidity between riders. Don't make my mistake Sasuke and loose the one person that could make your life a good one to a snake that only seeks power."

"What the hell do you care?"

"Because I've watched Sakura grow up Sasuke. I watched her fall in love with the arrogant brat I see before me. Despite your flaws she fell in love with you."

"Just like every other fan girl…"

"Sakura is an all or nothing type of person Sasuke and I would think you would've realized that by now."

Sasuke just grunted. "Besides you must feel something for her or the mark on your back wouldn't be there or wouldn't bleed as freely as it does. It reacts to negative emotions Sasuke towards her."

The younger Uchiha winced. The throbbing in his back started to lessen. His hands were clenched in fists as he knelt there.

"When you learn that a love like hers is the greatest treasure that a man can find, you will understand why I die each day I'm without my Izumi."

Laughter startled all of them from the heart warming words of the older Uchiha. A dragon landed heavily in the clearing in front of the house. Everyone tensed. Orochimaru's purple and white dragon stared at its counterpart with a dark look. Orochimaru just grinned madly at the gathering group. The door to the barn opened and Sakura came out. Her eyes hard as the stone around her wrist the moon within the stone shimmered like quicksilver.

"Hello Sakura," the snake man purred.

Not a single glance of emotion crossed her features at his words but anger made her back straiten.

"It'll end here Orochimaru!" she snapped angrily.

"Yes, my pet," he hissed. "When both of these Uchiha are dead and you're mine."

"Death would be preferable," she said dryly. "Let's end this then."

Sakura tensed knowing this might be the last battle of her life. Looking into Sasuke's eyes one more time letting the love she felt for him shine through before covering it up with a blank look that would make any Uchiha proud. She turned to face her destiny that might very well end with her death this day, but it would be worth it if she took Orochimaru down with her.


	20. Chapter 19: Learning to Let Go

The Mystic Riders 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. What a pity.

A/n: Here's the next chapter peoples. Hopes you enjoy. There will be an epilogue its in the works.

Sakura smirked at Orochimaru as she sat astride her stallion. She sat proud and regal like some royal on a mission. Sasuke couldn't help but be awed. It seemed as if power radiated from every inch of her body, like she was trying to prove without words that she could take on the world and win no matter the cost. She was smirking like she knew something that they didn't. it was clearly riling up the snake. If he were a cat his hackles would be raised and he'd be hissed in agitation at her.

"What are you smirking about girl?" he hissed.

"It's just the things I know that are funny."

"Oh and what's that?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be so funny."

The snake glared at her. She just grinned wider at him. She liked the thought of off balancing him like this. If he was focused on her then Nightwind could sneak in easily unnoticed. Orochimaru's partner was fixing her with a hardened gaze which made her snicker too. His dragon was growling at her which caused the other dragons to growl right back. Before she could say more Madara stepped between them. His eyes were hardened and dark. Dangerous power radiated from the older Uchiha trying to threaten without words.

"You really think you could protect her?" Orochimaru hissed at his old partner.

"I will fight with everything that I am to protect this girl from the likes of you."

"I'm hurt Madara," the snake purred.

Orochimaru just smirked at his old partner. Madara tensed knowing that this was going to go badly before too long. Sakura looked between the older Uchiha and Orochimaru worriedly. This wasn't supposed to be Madara's fight in the end. Sakura watched Madara fight Orochimaru with a fierceness she'd only ever seen against someone that hurt her. He wasn't supposed to interfere with her and Sasuke's final battle with the snake. It was like someone had hit the fast forward button as they fought. Sakura found herself flinching each time Madara got hit and each time blood flowed from his pale skin. She didn't know what to do except to watch on helplessly. Jumping in would only serve to distract the oldest Uchiha and get both of them killed. Orochimaru threw Madara after a particularly nasty hit into the nearest tree. A sickening crack followed. Scrambling from her stallion's back she rushed to the oldest Uchiha's side.

"Why?" she whispered. "This wasn't your fight anymore."

"He only won against me last time because he blindsided me and I'm not going to allow the same thing to happen to you."

She could feel his energy waver signaling his weakening state. Wanting to do something but not knowing what, Sakura struggled to find within herself what to do.

"Don't leave me," she murmured softly.

Madara just smiled softly at her. Reaching up he brushed his fingers across her cheek. She considered him family, the father she was lacking when she grew older. He watched out for her when no one but her stallion would. Her heart was cracking at the sight of this strong man so weak.

"It's Sasuke's turn now Sakura. Just try and look past his bull headedness and give him a chance."

She didn't know what to say to that one, so she settled for just nodding her head. The older Uchiha's breathing was starting to slow down. She knew his heart and lungs were struggling to keep the body alive. The wet sound also told her one of his broken ribs had punctured his lung so he was drowning in his own blood. Small rivulets were trailing from the corner of his mouth. He was slipping away from her. Pain clenched heavily in her chest as the older Uchiha took his last breaths and sagged fully against the tree. Tears fell heedlessly down her cheeks. This battle would be for every life that Orochimaru destroyed through his dark ways. Reaching over she brushed a fly away hair out of the older Uchiha's face. She mentally whispered a soft departing prayer to his spirit in hopes that his beloved would be waiting for him on the other side. Shadow Dancer moved to her side and nudged her shoulder with his nose. She reached up and patted his velvety nose. Getting up slowly, she didn't even look at Orochimaru as she hauled herself up on her stallion's back again. This had to end today. The flapping of small wings made her smile. It was time to end this once and for all and Sasuke would have to help her whether or not he liked it. Holding up her arm she waited for her hanryo dragon. Nightwind landed on gracefully on her arm. He carefully handed her the small bag that was in his mouth. The hanryo dragon dropped the object into her hand. Whispering soft words to him she sent him to Neji. The small dragon perched on Neji's shoulder. Then did she look up at Orochimaru.

"It ends today Orochimaru."

With a smirk she looked at Sasuke. Taking the item in the bag out she threw it at Sasuke. "Sasuke catch!"

Sasuke caught the object easily and stared at it for a moment. Flames erupted around him, and they didn't burn him. Orochimaru screeched indignantly knowing exactly what Sakura had given her Uchiha partner. The snake's eyes narrowed dangerously as he went for Sakura. He figured that he had to kill her before Sasuke could get the power fully from the stone. Before he could even get to her Sasuke was standing there his sharingan spinning rapidly. Suddenly blue flames flared up behind Sasuke. Sakura came up beside Sasuke. She gave him a soft smile as the flames flickered around her too. Both stones glowed brighter as they drew nearer to each other.

'_Let's end this,' _she murmured softly into his mind.

He looked a little shocked at the gentle mind touch. Even when he did it with Fire Storm the dragon's voice was loud even at its softest. The thought of her voice in his head made shivers run down his spine. He couldn't decide if it was a pleasant feeling or not.

'_Sakura,' _he tried back.

'_The stones are connected Sasuke and we don't have much time. Let's end this once and for all.'_

He gave a curt nod showing her that he understood her words. Their heated gazes turned on the snake making him take a step back. For a moment he saw Madara and Izumi in their greatest fury. Both drew their katana. They're movements flowed and were in sync. It was as if they'd been trained together since birth in the ways of fighting. Their eyes were cold and distant. Her eyes only held warmth for the Uchiha standing next to her. There was something very dangerous in the air. The temperature around the pair was starting to heat up and it was like they didn't even feel it. With a split second decision he pivoted to the side and went strait for the buy standards. Zabuza moved in front of Haku and Neji tensed ready to fight. A tornado of fire surrounded the three combatants. Orochimaru screeched in pain as his hand was burnt by the ring of fire.

"They are not apart of this Orochimaru!" a thunderous mixed voice echoed.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that both Uchiha and Haruno had blood red eyes. Both had the tomoe of the sharingan spinning wildly. "You're battle is with us."

"Have you forgotten so easily Sakura that he's betrayed you more than once?"

Neither blinked or moved. "Have you forgotten that he's slept with one of my minions?"

Sakura just smirked which caused Sasuke to smirk too. It was as if they were sharing some joke between them that he didn't know about. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. She blinked and the red that he thought he saw in her eyes was gone. Shaking his head he knew that it was impossible for someone outside the Uchiha clan to have the sharingan.

"We are well aware of his transgressions snake," Sakura said. "We choose not linger on it. You are mistaken if you think that you can use that against us."

"Us? I'm just talking to Sakura. Why bother with this Uchiha? He'll just leave you."

Both of their eyes narrowed dangerously. Orochimaru inwardly smirked thinking he'd finally hit a nerve in Sakura. Before he could even gloat on it long the two leapt forward. Their movements were fluid as the aim their katana for his heart. Leaping backwards he barely avoided the downward stroke of Sasuke's blade and the sideswipe of Sakura's. they were trying to keep him off balance by making him back up.

"You are corruption in itself Orochimaru and you must be stopped," her voice rang through the clearing.

"Then you must try to stop me if you can." The snake hissed.

A horrible cracking sound echoed through the clearing. The snakes shoulders bunched and the sound of ripping flesh. Shadow Dancer reared angrily and stepped backwards. Sakura and Sasuke stood their ground as they watched Orochimaru's form shift and grow into a giant snake like dragon, and they knew this was what the curse was truly about. Madara didn't change into a dragon because he was remorseful over what had happened to Izumi. His pale silver scales glinted underneath the sun. his golden eyes were cat like and narrowed at the duo. The snake like dragon roared to the pair. Fire Storm roared back just as angrily and lunged for the snake like dragon. He coiled up a bit like a cobra ready to strike Fire Storm and kill him with one bite. Orochimaru's partner leapt for the enraged red dragon. The two took to the skies as they fought. Each time one took a swipe or bite of the other they roared to the skies shaking it violently. In the distance black thunder clouds gathered. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned his attentions from his dragon to her. Her eyes were a deeper green and it made something within him stir.

"Let's finish this Sasuke."

He nodded his head. She smiled softly at him. Reaching up she brought his head down so that she could take his lips in a soft kiss. He felt a torrent of power rushing through him like nothing he'd ever felt. Even when Fire Storm first spoke to him and bonded the power was nothing to compare. Then the power stopped. Sakura sagged against him. He caught hold of her before she could fall to the ground.

"Finish this Sasuke. I know you can."

Her voice was weak at best. Concern shot through him like a lightning bolt. Her skin was paler than normal which concerned him. His free hand came up to brush across her cheek softly.

"Sakura?" he murmured.

She didn't answer him. A fury that he'd never known raced through him directed towards Orochimaru. Carefully he placed Sakura against the nearest tree. He studied her face as he brushed the stray hairs out of her closed eyes and carefully tucked it behind her ear. Knowing he had to end this for her sake he rose slowly. There was something in his movements that screamed predator. He moved like a stalking black panther towards the snake. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It just hissed at him. For a moment it felt like two sets of hands were on each shoulder showing their encouragement, telling him without words that they would be fighting along side of him for as long as he needed them. Closing his eyes for a moment focusing himself he allowed the power within himself that Sakura gave him to surge forward. Opening his eyes they were crimson rubies with the tomoe spinning wildly. This would be the last battle. Rushing forward he leapt for the snake ready to cut his head form his neck. Orochimaru snapped at Sasuke trying to slow his drive and weaken his power. His fangs missed Sasuke by a few inches. The snake hissed at Sasuke. His crimson orbs flashed dangerously. He had to end this quickly because he at least owed Sakura his life. This power that was given he didn't know how it would affect Sakura in the long run.

"You're days end here Orochimaru!"

"You can't defeat me boy," the snake like dragon hissed.

Sasuke just smirked at he heard whispering of encouragement ringing through his head. Every thing sped up in Sasuke's head as Orochimaru lunged for him against. Everything blurred as the power that had been given blazed to life within him. Before he even realized what was happening he'd dove under the snake's guard and drove his sword into the snake's chest. Before his eyes the dragon melted away revealing Orochimaru's human form. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. He got an evil smirk on his face and made to sink his fangs into Sasuke's neck. There was a hand on the snakes face and an arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"You will not win here," her soft voice rumbled through their bodies.

Sasuke twisted the blade as Orochimaru started rapidly aging before their eyes. Before too long he was nothing but ash and small bits of bones. Once the power surge died he felt Sakura's grip on him loosen. Whipping around as quickly as he could Sasuke caught her. The circle that had been protecting the others vanished. Sasuke looked down at the unconscious girl. Even with the power almost gone he could tell how weak she was. He couldn't help the pang of guilt and worry that rang through him at seeing her like this. Nightwind flapped from the Hyuuga's shoulder to land on the railing of the front porch. Neji rushed forward towards them ready to take Sakura home. The Hyuuga leaned down to take the pink haired Unicorn Rider from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke thought about fighting for a moment but then realized he'd hurt this girl enough and easily allowed the Ranger to take her from him. Even if he realized his mistake he'd done a lot of damage and it would take time for her to recover and forgive him for everything.

"I'm taking her home," Neji said finally. "All the way home to Grass."

Sasuke gave a curt nod not knowing what he could really say that would justify him leaving Sakura in his care. He didn't deserve her to begin with. It wouldn't be long and she'd be the Kage of Grass and rule as her family had done for a long time.

"Take care of her Neji."

The Ranger nodded his head. Haku stepped forward towards the pair. He hated to see it end like this but maybe this distance may help them find what they were really looking for but couldn't find. Quicksilver moved forward.

'_I could heal…' _she started.

Neji shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks Lady Quicksilver. This kind of healing can't be taken care of with your healing abilities."

She dipped her head a little and pawed at the ground. Her mane danced like a shimmering wave. He carefully handed his friend to the other unicorn rider as he hauled himself up into his saddle. Haku carefully gave Sakura to Neji.

"Come on Shadow let's get her home."

The stallion nodded his head. Neji turned his horse away from them and started moving away. Shadow Dancer looked at Sasuke a moment before turning and running to catch up with the Ranger and his Rider.

Sasuke watched on without saying a word. Her eyes barely cracked open to look at him as they rode away. Haku stood there staring at him. Something made him reach back and touch the mark on his back. He could still feel the upraised lines. Looking down at his wrist a symbol of the sun lay there, another mark that reminded him of her. He couldn't help the small sardonic smile that graced his features at the irony, even if he wanted to forget her there was so much that reminded him of her. He'd see her in the marks on his body and in the cherry trees in his mother's garden. Sighing softly he looked at the mark of the sun again.

"They're nothing more than tattoos now," the Unicorn Rider murmured softly.

The Uchiha sighed softly. He knew he'd have to do something now. "You should return to Fire."

Sasuke whipped around to face Haku. The smaller male just stood there staring at him. His eyes weren't cold but they were distant. Sasuke had the feeling that Haku was trying to get him to follow them but now wasn't the time. She needed to recover and maybe in that time he could forgive himself and get rid of Karin once and for all.

"Since the contract has been fulfilled you can return to Fire. She has set you free."

Somewhere deep inside him the small part that clamored for the surface demanded that they go after her but he ignored it for the time being. He gave a curt nod as he moved towards his partner. Before he hauled himself up on his partner's back he looked towards the spot where she'd been last and wondered. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. She no longer needed him to guard her. The threats to the world were gone and the balance for the time being was calm. Climbing up on Fire Storm's back he urged his partner to return to Fire. He'd go home and send a messenger hawk to Tsunade that Orochimaru was no longer a threat to the world. Even his partner was silent. So he had nothing to think about but what he'd done. Maybe one day they'd meet again and they could start from scratch and for a friendship, but for now he had to return home.

"Thank you for your aid Haku," Sasuke murmured softly.

The younger man gave him a small smile.

"May we meet again Uchiha, it seems like adventure follows you around like a lost puppy."

Sasuke snorted at his words but couldn't help the smile in return. He nodded his head and turned to look at his partner.

"Come on Fire Storm let's go."

The dragon nodded his massive head. Then did Sasuke notice his partner's scales had golden tips to each fiery scale.


	21. Chapter 20: Healing Old Hurts

The Mystic Riders 20

a/n: Sorry it took so long people. Its been hectic. Mostly about my novel and things. But here it is the last and final chapter of this story. Then I'll start working on my other stories. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own naruto…

Sasuke leaned back against a tree in the gardens of his home. His bangs shadowed his eyes. It'd been almost a year since he'd lat set eyes on Sakura. Fire Storm was laying a short distance away sunning himself. The golden tinges that he got from the Sun Stone hadn't left once the power faded. He sighed tiredly. Most times anymore while he was alone he thought about Sakura. Somewhere on one of his missions he'd heard rumors that she had to marry a Dragon Rider but there wasn't any word on who it was. Whoever he was he was one lucky bastard. Many times he thought about going after her but decided against it many more times. She deserved someone better than him.

"We should go see her Sasuke," Fire Storm murmured.

Tilting his head to the side he looked at his partner through half lidded eyes.

"What for?" he asked finally.

"To at least congratulate her on her upcoming marriage."

Sasuke gave his partner a half smile. There was a lot of pain deep within him over the news that Sakura would marry someone after she said that she loved him. His mark was nothing more than a tattoo a black reminder on his skin that he was once bonded to someone so deeply. Once she released him everything that he could feel through the mark vanished. On some days he missed the feelings.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?"

"You made your choice and it wasn't her, but you could become her friend to be there for her. She did save your ass Sasuke."

Shaking his head he looked up into the branches of the tree he was under. Everyone reminded him constantly that Sakura had saved him in more ways than one. He knew they were trying to drive him to go to her but he couldn't do it. If someone else could make her happy then he'd let her go to be with that person.

"Sasuke!"

Looking towards the voice he saw Koori, as of six months ago his brother's wife. She was five months pregnant. Getting up quickly he rushed to her side and steadied her. Itachi would kill him if anything happened to his wife while he was away. Rather than being tortured by his bother painfully he did what he had to, to keep Koori and the baby safe.

"What's wrong Koori?"

"I got a message from Kaji."

This could mean a lot of things and most of them hurtled towards being bad news. He didn't know if he wanted to hear it or not but decided to hear the older woman out.

"Most messages from your sister don't cause you to panic like that, most times."

"Sakura's going to marry a Dragon Rider from Fire to form an alliance between Grass and Fire. They're throwing a ball so she can meet the Riders of our country."

Sasuke cringed inwardly. Most of Fire's eligible Riders wouldn't be any good for Sakura at least in his head. Most of them had one thing on their minds and Sakura probably wouldn't like that. Then their were those who sought power through others. They'd think they'd be able to Kage if they marry Sakura but Sasuke knew better. Sakura would be Kage. For a brief moment he wondered what Kyo thought on this matter.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You'll have to go Sasuke."

"I can find a mission…" he tried.

Honestly at this point he didn't want to watch her fall hard and fast for some other idiot that would end up bragging that they picked up what he threw down. In his head that thought made him cringe more. The look in the older woman's eyes made him flinch. He knew what she was thinking before she even opened her mouth.

"You owe it to this girl to apologize for your stupidity towards her."

He growled softly. If there was one thing he knew it was that he owed Sakura a lot more than he could ever give. This was his chance to make it up to her by letting her go.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke snapped finally.

"I'm your sister-in-law Sasuke," she growled.

"And?"

"Is this still about Karin?"

Sighing softly he knew this would come up eventually. He didn't let anyone that he knew know that Karin was dead.

"Karin was killed a few days after the battle with Orochimaru."

Koori gaped at the youngest Uchiha. "She'd been attacked by something with claws."

"Then you should go…"

"Just drop it Koori, I'm not going."

He huffed and stormed away from the older woman. Hauling himself up on Fire Storm's back the two darted towards Konoha determined to get a mission so he wouldn't have to attend the so called ball. The function would just piss him off if he went. Shaking his head he focused on the trip. Once he arrived he stopped at his apartment in the city and showered and changed. Something white on his desk stopped him. Confusion creased his brow. Picking it up it was an invitation to the ball they were holding for Sakura It was dated for tomorrow evening. He threw it down and stormed out the front door. Sasuke went to the Hokage's tower to get an assignment. Tsunade was working on some paperwork when he entered. She looked up and sighed with relief.

"Tsunade I wish to ask for a mission."

"Good you got one…"

"Good… wait… what?"

She had a small smile on her face. He was confused. Tsunade hoped this was the push the two blockheads needed to be together as it should be.

"The Kusakage hasn't shown up and she was due in three days ago. She needs to be here for the ball tomorrow night."

His eyes widened. That wouldn't give him much time.

"She's a Unicorn Rider she shouldn't be that hard to find."

Tsunade gave him an indigent look.

"Her partner is a King Stallion. If they don't want to be found they won't be. Since you've had dealings with her in the past I want you to go find her."

"No," Sasuke said simply.

The Uchiha normally never said no to a mission from the Hokage but right at this moment he didn't want to force Sakura anywhere. He didn't want to go after her because he'd hurt her so badly. If Sakura wanted to stay hidden he was more than willing to let her stay so.

"Sasuke," she said in a warning tone.

"No, I'm not going after someone that doesn't want to be caught dead in my presence."

"You have no choice Uchiha. I am your Kage you have to do as I say."

He growled out curses under his breath. Shaking his head he gave a curt nod. "Good, you can start now. Her brother lost her not long after they passed into the borders of Fire."

Sasuke looked at her. He knew Kyo wouldn't loose Sakura that easily. He was a hanyou after all. His tracking skills would've caught Sakura easily. He had a suspicion that Kyo let her go. Sasuke couldn't blame Kyo for letting her go. Sinking deep in thought he left the Hokage and went to his apartment to pack his traveling bag. Once he was done he went to the landing field. Fire Storm looked at his rider curiously.

"She gave you a mission?"

"Apparently the Kusakage decided to go on an adventure without telling anyone, and Tsunade wants us to get her back before tomorrow night."

"Sakura? Missing?"

Sasuke nodded his head. He didn't want to go looking for her like this. Hauling himself up onto his partner's back he sat there. "So where do we start?"

"I think I know the place. Come on."

The dragon launched himself into the skies. He looked around making sure no other riders were watching him.

"Where to?"

"The Fire Temple."

The dragon darted towards the Fire Temple. Sasuke thought on what he was going to say to her when he saw her but he kept coming up with blanks. He'd hurt her so badly. She had a year to get over his sorry ass. He wouldn't blame her. Fire Storm dropped down in the courtyard. The monks only stopped for a moment to eye the rider before moving on with their daily work. Sasuke looked around. One of the head monks came out to greet him.

"Ah Uchiha-san what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a Unicorn Rider."

The man just gave a curt nod.

"Her stallion is in the stables. You might want to speak with him before approaching his mistress."

Sasuke nodded his head. The monk walked away. The Uchiha looked up at his partner.

"Good luck Sasuke. You'll be lucky if Shadow Dancer don't stomp you into the ground."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Fire Storm."

The dragon just laughed at his rider's sarcasm. He launched himself up into air and vanished. Shaking his head, Sasuke went to the stables. The black stallion in question was pawing at the ground while looking at another Unicorn. Sasuke figured he was in conversation with the other Unicorn. The white unicorn looked at him before turning his attention to the black stallion again. The hulking black Unicorn turned to look at him.

'_Hello Sasuke.'_

He gave a curt incline of his head.

"Shadow Dancer."

'_She's been waiting for you.'_

"I know," he admitted softly.

'_Don't keep her waiting anymore.'_

Sasuke knew that was a veiled threat that the stallion wouldn't hesitate to carve into his hide with his hooves. He turned right back around and went towards the temple. If he had to guess he knew where she'd be. Fire Storm had mentioned that Alexial was talking about the room. He'd only seen it once but he remembered where it was. When he reached the room he hesitated a moment before entering. The scent of the candles and incense tickled his nose. She was kneeling in her Kage robes minus the hat in the middle of the floor. She rose quietly and lit one of the green candles. She was murmuring something aloud but he couldn't make out what it was. Out of common courtesy he didn't say anything until she was done.

"I figured you'd be here," he finally said.

He saw her shoulders tense. A flinch escaped him knowing that it was his own fault in the end. Then she relaxed.

"I wanted to visit before my Kage duties prevented me from getting away."

"You caused quiet a stir when you didn't show up in Fire like you were supposed to."

"None of them want me as I am. They just want the prestige that comes with marrying a Kage."

"They'll force you to marry to form ties with Fire."

She wouldn't face him and he couldn't blame her. Even though his mark was dormant since she released him he could still feel the rush of her heart beat.

"I'll put it off for as long as I have to."

He felt the pull he tried to ignore since he met her. Moving forward he touched her shoulder. She flinched at his touch. He decided to take the leap.

"Sakura marry me?"

Her shoulders shuttered underneath his hand.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you since you walked away and I…"

"Guilt then," she said finally.

"If it was guilt I wouldn't have asked."

"Then why? Karin…"

"Is dead."

"A last resort then…" she muttered bitterly.

He turned her around. Tears were pooling in her eyes. Carefully he cupped her cheeks and brushed her tears away.

"Don't cry Sakura. The reason I didn't go after you was because I was afraid," he admitted reluctantly. "I hurt you so much…"

Before he could finish her lips were against his. He was shocked at first but then pulled her closer. He pulled back reluctantly.

"Marry me," he asked again.

She smiled softly, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to make this easy for him and she had ever right to do so. As far as he was concerned she should've rained down hell on his head for his stupidity.

"Tell me why first."

"It's not your title or your body even though it's very nice. Sakura I…"

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Her eyes were dancing merrily as she watched him squirm.

"I love you too Sasuke."

His dark onyx eyes met bright emerald. Leaning down he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Marry me."

She looked up at him seriously.

"All right," she finally murmured softly.

He smirked and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Before he could deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat. They saw a monk standing at the door with a small smile on his face. Sasuke then looked down at Sakura and then got an idea.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked. "Since we're here."

Sakura looked up at him.

"Then we go home?"

He was confused for a small moment then realized where she meant.

"Then we'll go home," he agreed. "For a short honeymoon then I'll have to report back to Fire to tell Tsunade I'll be transferring my duty to Grass."

The Unicorn Rider started laughing softly. They followed the monk into the office area for the head monk where he married the two. Once the paperwork was done they retreated to her parent's cottage in Grass.

Sasuke smirked as he carried his wife into her parent's old home. Sakura was blushing madly and he couldn't help but snicker a little bit inwardly.

"Nervous?" he breathed seductively in her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his voice brushing across her ear.

"A little," she murmured hesitantly.

The smirk vanished from his face. He didn't want to scare or hurt her anymore than he'd already done.

"I won't hurt you Sakura."

She reached up and brushed his bangs aside with a small smile. He leaned into her gentle touches. Even after everything her touches were soft and loving.

"I know you won't."

A gentle rush of warmth ran through him centered on his back. He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled as they reveled in the feelings that they'd never thought they'd be able to feel again. The gentle pulsing let them feel the heartbeat deep within their partner. Sasuke carefully started undressing his wife. He couldn't help the small smirk as a gentle blush stained her cheeks. He leaned down to brush his lips across hers. He could feel her hands hesitantly run over his back and work up underneath his shirt. A shiver ran down his spine as her nails gently scratched his back as her hands explored the expanse of his back.

"Sakura," he breathed softly against her ear.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"If I wasn't sure Mr. Uchiha I wouldn't have married you."

He just grinned down at her.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha shall we?"

Taking a step forward which made her take a step back. He just kept smirking till he backed her up against the side of the bed and she fell backwards on it. Knowing he couldn't crush her smaller form he followed her down and locked lips. His hands ran up underneath her shirt and unhooked her bra as they kissed. Smirking into the kiss his hands moved towards the front and underneath the loose fabric of her bra. His hands ran over her breasts causing her to pull back from their kiss and moan heatedly. He looked up at her. Her eyes were fogged with a passion haze. She reached forward and tugged at his shirt. With a tug and a few movements his shirt went flying across the room. Then he helped her with her shirt and bra. Those too went flying across the room to some unknown spot. Sasuke stared down at his wife in appreciation. A blush stained her cheeks and it started to creep down her neck to her chest. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly. His fingers moved slowly over her breasts as he kissed her lips.

"Sasuke," she whimpered softly.

He smirked as they kissed.

(okay people you get the idea. I'm not exactly good at writing lemons so use your imagination.)

Sasuke sighed softly as they flew towards Grass. He agreed to take her back and then return to fire to get the transfer orders so he could join his wife. Sakura was curled against his chest as Fire Storm flew through the clouds. A smirk crossed his features he'd worn his little wife out. He knew he'd have to get her a ring. It hadn't been something on his 'to get' list until he went looking for Sakura at the Fire Temple. Sighing tiredly he watched the clouds pass beneath him. Tsunade was going to be pissed but he really didn't care as long as he could stand beside his wife. Fire Storm dipped lower. He knew that they were almost there. Nuzzling his wife's cheek with his nose he tried to rouse her. She stirred a bit.

"We there?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Almost there."

Her sleepy eyes looked up at him. It made a shocking rush of emotions run through him as he looked at her as she looked up at him like that. It was still taking him a bit to get used to having their mark again. Her smile was small. It made his heart jump a bit. Fire Storm landed gracefully on the tallest building in Grass. The building had a huge flat roof and had a small green house in the corner. Carefully he slid off his partner's back. Holding up his hands he gestured for her to slide down into his arms. She slid down and landed in her husband's arms. He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to miss you Sasuke."

He just grinned down at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with my transfer orders Sakura."

She nodded her head. Kyo came rushing out but paused seeing the pair standing together. The fox hanyou just smiled softly. Sakura turned and headed inside past Kyo.

"Take care of her for me until I can come back."

The fox hanyou dipped his head in understanding before vanishing inside. Sasuke sighed softly before he remounted his partner and they rook off back to fire. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

That something bad happened as soon as he stepped into his Hokage's office. She was spitting mad.

Tsunade glared at her Rider. Sasuke stared back just as heatedly.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to escort the Kusakage back to Grass."

"I told you…"

"I was not bringing my wife back here only to throw her among wolves only wanting her power."

The Hokage gaped at her Rider. She didn't want to believe what she'd just heard. Sakura actually agreed to marry this upstart.

"Wife?"

"Yes, I found the Kusakage at the Fire Temple and I asked her to marry me she did. The head monk there married us. We retreated to her family home. So yes, my wife. So I formally request transfer orders so I can return to my wife's side."

The older woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasuke had just thrown a wrench in her plans for a peace agreement.

"You just fucked up Uchiha without collaborate with me first I will have your marriage annulled."

"You can't do that," Sasuke snarled. "It won't change anything Tsunade. I'll still be married to Sakura."

"I'm not giving you those transfer orders."

Sasuke could feel his eyes changing. Then his sight bled red. "You don't scare me Uchiha. If you defect I'll consider it an act of treason and declare war on Grass."

"Would you really sink that low? I don't see what the hell the big deal is… Sakura married a Fire Rider, me."

Sasuke glared at his Kage. "If I have to defect I will. My wife comes first now."

"Prove to me she's your wife," Tsunade challenged.  
The Uchiha just smirked and yanked free a rolled up scroll and handed it to her. It was their marriage license, signed and stamped by the head monk of the Fire Temple.  
"You will fulfill your duties as a Rider before I hand you over to Grass."  
Sasuke cursed under his breath, things like that could take months to get done. "Do this and there will be no fight when you leave."  
He wouldn't be able to leave the country to see his wife at all. The Laws state if a Rider is to transfer countries to an allied village legally he would not be allowed to go into said boarders of transfer country.  
"You intend to keep me away from my wife for months on end?" he demanded haughtily.

"It'll teach you a lesson Sasuke about taking care of your wife after everything you've put her through."

"You punishing me punishes her too."

"You will be exchanging letters. Carried by one of my fastest Riders. So go to your apartment and get everything in order to go to your wife. I will send a messenger to you for later."

Sasuke nodded because really in the end he didn't have much choice in the matter. He went to his apartment quickly and wrote a letter to Sakura. A knock on his door made him start a bit. Getting up he opened the door to reveal Kakashi. Something clicked right then and there in his head when he looked at Kakashi for a long scrutinizing moment.

"You're Kyo's Father."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't have children Sasuke and you of all people should know that."

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi didn't know about his son who was a carbon copy of himself except for his mother's eyes. He remembered Kyo talking about how he'd never met his father because he was a Dragon Rider and Kyo and Kyouran were Unicorn Riders.

"After you give this to the Kusakage go as for Kyo or Kyouran."

"Why?"

"Because Kyouran misses you."

Kakashi was confused seriously but he shrugged his shoulders and left Sasuke laughing softly at his evilness. This was payback for every mean thing the silver haired Hatake had ever put him through when they were training with weapons.

Kakashi arrived in Grass a few days later. He took his time because something about what Sasuke had said struck a chord in his head. The name Kyouran was familiar to him but he couldn't place where that was from. Shaking his head he went inside the Kage's building and up to the top floor. A woman was sitting at the front desk filing her nails.

"Can I help you?" she asked without even looking up from her nails.

"I have a letter for the Kusakage."

The woman held out her hand for it but as per Sasuke's instructions it should only be given to Sakura. His lone eye narrowed at the woman's hand.

"As per my instructions it's only to be handled by the Kusakage herself."

The woman got up and went into the Kage's office. A moment later she came out and gestured for him to go in. A male sat behind the desk. His spiky silvery hair was all over the place.

"About time you got here Sasuke."

The man's head came up when Kakashi didn't answer right away. Shock was written all over the kid's face. "You're not Sasuke."

"I have a message for your Kage from Sasuke."

"My sister isn't feeling well today so I'm taking her place for a bit."

"Then I suppose you'll take me to her so I can deliver the message to her?"

The boy got up and went to the window after writing something down. Opening the window a hawk of some sort jumped dropped down onto the window ledge. Tying the message to its leg he sent it on its way.

"Care to sit.. I didn't catch your name."

"Hatake, Kakashi Hatake."

For second he thought he saw the boy's hand tremble. Shrugging it off Kakashi sat down after the kid did.

"It shouldn't take long Mother's with Sakura now."

As if on cue a woman carrying Sakura came through the front door. She was completely ignoring him as she carefully placed Sakura on the couch. A black hanryo dragon lay across her belly. Then did the woman turn to face him. He saw her start when she got a good look at him. Sakura saw him past Kyouran's body. She recognized Kakashi because of Kyo.

"Kakashi?" she asked in disbelief.

His eye narrowed as if trying to remember something.

"This is my father?" the boy asked drawing the attention of both adults to him.

"Kyo," Kyouran started. "Yes, he is."

She turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi this is your son Kyo."

Then did it click. He remembered a dark night and being ambushed. He'd been beaten pretty badly and this woman before him, Kyouran he remembered, nursed him back to health. Upon his recovery he took her out to dinner. He'd had too much to drink and things happened. Kakashi felt blood rush to his head and passed out. Kyouran rushed forward and caught him. Sakura just giggled a bit at Kakashi's reaction.

"He seems to like passing out at your feet doesn't he mom?"

Kyouran shook her head and picked him up and laid him down on the window seat. A letter fell out of his pocket. She could smell Sasuke's scent on it and handed it to Sakura.

"From your husband."

Sakura opened it and read over the contents. A sad look crossed over her features.

"What is it Sakura?"

"The Hokage is keeping Sasuke to fulfill his duty to her. He's worried it'll take months."

"Sakura you know he has to."

"I know but what if..."

"It'll be all right Sakura we'll keep the Elders off your back till your husband comes home."

Kyouran tried to reassure her daughter but there was only so much the demoness could promise.

"But your duties as the Demon Kage..."

"Can be done from here. If issues come up I will be notified."

Sakura nodded her head knowing that Kyouran was probably right.

"So this is really Kyo's dad?"

Kyouran laughed softly. Kakashi groaned softly as he finally came to. She leaned over him.

"Welcome back to the world Kakashi," Kyouran said.

"You... they told me you had died."

"I almost did. I managed to escape the destruction."

"Kyouran I... Didn't know."

"Considering the times Kakashi most children with opposite Rider parents don't know their fathers."

Kyo watched the interaction curiously. He'd always wondered what his father was like and here he was before him.

"Is Sakura mine too?"

The older woman looked to the pink haired Kage and smiled softly.

"No. Sakura was adopted into my clan unofficially. Much like you in fact. You were what eleven when we met?"

Sakura nodded her head. "She was learning the ropes of being a Rider. Hunter's cornered her."

Kakashi looked at the Kage and she shivered. Knowing he had to get off that subject he decided to speak with the Kage.

"Is there something you wish to send back to Sasuke?"

Kyouran helped Sakura to her desk without having to be asked. Kyo stood up and let her take her seat. Her hanryo curled up on her lap.

"Kyo why don't you take your father on a tour of the village while we wait for Sakura to finish writing a letter to her husband. Maybe you can take him to meet Kaho too while you're at it."

"Mom," Kyo groused while turning red. "Come on Dad."

Kakashi rose to follow his son. "I'll introduce you to my partner and maybe I'll get to meet yours. Kaho will probably be at the stables."

The older Hatake just nodded his head and walked out the door.

Sakura looked up at Kyouran.

"Are you happy to see him?"

Kyouran nodded her head. "Maybe if it's okay with Tsunade we could send some Unicorn Riders to live in Fire Country. Kind of like a trade. If, you Kyo and Kaho would like to go to be near Kakashi."

"I'll think on it. I'd have to find a replacement as for Grass, but that won't be a problem."

"What am I going to do about the Elders? They're pushing marriage again."

"To who?"

"The Mizukage's oldest son."

"You're already married so that's not going to fly. Besides Haku already has a partner."

Sakura chuckled. It wasn't a wifely know fact Haku was the Mizukage's oldest. Which was the way Haku wanted it when he met Zabuza. Sakura couldn't blame him for wanting the quiet life. She had a feeling when his brother became old enough he'd hand the title over so he could live peacefully as he wanted with who he wanted, and that was the Ranger Zabuza. Kakashi returned a few hours later with an idea what his son was like. He retrieved Sakura's letter and left promising to return to his newly discovered family.

Six Months Later

Sasuke cursed Tsunade. He was about ready to just give up and leave. Sakura's letters kept getting more and more distressing as the months went on. Those damned Elders in her Village kept pushing and pushing. He was going to give them a ear full when he got to Grass. Storming into her office he slammed his hands down on the wooden surface making it vibrate.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Those idiot Elders in Grass are pushing my wife to marry despite her telling them she'd married already. I even got a letter from Kyo stating that I need to be there because they've started spreading rumors that she's a whore."

Tsunade knew about those so called rumors. Sakura sent her a letter not to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant. The last one nearly broke her heart. Deciding that she'd tortured the Uchiha long enough. She shoved two scrolls under his nose.

"One is your transfer orders and the treaty draft. Have her review it and send a copy to me. Then we'll meet sometime down the road to finalize it. Also make sure she sends the transfer papers for three of her Riders to me."

"Just like that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sakura's parents were my friends so you better take care of her Sasuke."

He took the scrolls and rushed from the room. He ran home and gathered some clothes. He'd startled his sister-in-law. He got his bath things first and threw them into a bag.

"Sasuke?" Koori asked as she came into the room watching his scrambling.

"Can't talk gotta pack and head to Grass."

"Sasuke just pack a few changes of clothes and send Fire Storm back when he's rested to get the rest of your things. We'll pack for you."

He nodded his head and shoved a few more clothes in his bag before closing it and leaving.

"Send a message to Mother for me would you?"

She smiled and nodded while shifting the baby on her hip. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his niece on the head and headed out to the landing field where Fire Storm waited. He hauled himself up on his back.

"Going to Sakura now?"

"Yes, in a few days I'll send you back to get more stuff is that okay?"

The dragon just snorted at his partner and Sasuke took that as an okay. They sped towards Grass. The good thing about Red Dragons like Fire Storm was the fact that their wings were aerodynamically shaped for great speeds. It took Sasuke three hours to get to Grass. Fire Storm landed softly on the roof of the Kage building. He slid down off Fire Storm's back and straitened himself up. His fingers combed his hair to some semblance of control. His hands went to his pocket to make sure the ring he'd bought his wife was still there. It was thankfully. Going downstairs he waited a moment to compose himself. The woman at the front desk stopped him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the Kusakage."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I don't need an appointment to see my wife."

The door opened and Kyo came out. Sasuke could see the relief on the younger man's face.

"Sasuke?"

"Where is she?"

"Let him go Maya. He's allowed to come in without an appointment."

Kyo led Sasuke into the office.

"Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling well this morning and those idiot Elders upset."

"Pushing issues that shouldn't be pushed anymore."

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson."So I sent her home to rest."

The treaty and transfer papers crinkled in his hand as they fisted in his anger. He put them down on the desk. Kyo looked at him in confusion.

"Treaty draft and my transfer orders."

"I'll leave those for her then. Go on Sasuke's she's waiting. It's the biggest house in the village on the edge of the woods behind this tower."

Sasuke nodded his thanks to his brother-in-law. Before rushing up the stairs to the roof. He got up on his partner's back in a hurry.

"Easy Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Those Elders are pushing Sakura again towards a marriage she can't commit to."

"But She's..."

"I know. Come on biggest house in the village on the edge of the woods behind this tower."

The two rose and looked around a moment before spotting the house. Darting forward they landed in the backyard. Kyouran rushed up and shushed him before he could speak. She gestures for him to follow. When they reached the area where Sakura was Sasuke's heart stopped if only for a second at the sight. He couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face. Sakura was leaning against Shadow Dancer. She was pregnant and her name sake was falling all around her. His smile vanished when he saw the tear tracks on her face. She was bit paler than normal which worried him. Anger coursed through him for a second before he calmed. It wouldn't due to upset his pregnant wife. Moving forward he sat down beside her and stroked her face.

"Sakura," he murmured softly.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she looked at him. A smile and a happy sob escaped her lips as she threw herself at him. Sasuke caught her mindful of the baby. He nuzzled her throat. Their eyes met and at that moment he felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. Sasuke pulled out the ring box while holding onto Sakura in one arm and presented the ring to his wife. She smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He slipped the ring on her left hand. He brushed his lips across hers.

"I'm home Sakura."

She nodded happily.

"Sakura-sama!" Someone called.

Sasuke could feel her flinch. Shadow Dancer rose gracefully and snorted in annoyance. The couple rose and Sakura stood behind Sasuke holding onto the back of his shirt. A trio of old men came walking out. The looks on their faces made Sasuke's blood boil. He put his arm out to block them from even remotely thinking about approaching his fragile wife.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"We..."

"Wait you must be the stupid ass Elders that were pushing my wife to marry when she already is."

"We have no proof that..."

"And your Kage's word isn't good enough."

"What good are the words of a whore...?"

Before Sakura could stop him Sasuke launched himself forward and slammed his fist against the older man's jaw. He grinned maliciously as he heard a wet crack. The Elder went down. Sasuke threw their marriage license down at the Elder's feet. One of the other Elders picked it up and read it over.

"Sakura is an Uchiha and has been for almost seven months. You call my wife a whore one more time in my hearing distance or that of anyone that respects my wife you better watch your back."

All three shook knowing Uchiha didn't threaten they promised punishment. They hauled their companion up and stumbled away. Sasuke turned to look at his wife. She was shaking a bit. He felt bad for doing that but if they didn't respect his family then hell would be paid.

"Sakura... I.. uh..."

She threw herself into his arms and started kissing him fiercely. Sasuke chuckled as they kiss.

"Welcome home beloved."

He smiled. Finally he was home. A place he belonged where someone loved him for him despite his faults. Shaking his head he led his wife back to her partner's side. He lay back down. Sasuke leaned against him and put her across his lap. She drifted to sleep surrounded by her husband's scent and the gentle rhythm of his heart beat. This was where they'd always belonged side by side, forever.


End file.
